Freshmen Year
by Priss-hanyo
Summary: Its a new year and things are going to be different; she is finally going to stand her ground against Kikyo. Unbeknownst to her she had also caught the attention of a hanyou named Inuyasha, only complicating things and further pissing off Kikyo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I have no idea where this story is going. It'll start out as a K+ but it'll go up from their due to profanity and the possibility of some maybe light lemon content; who knows. As I was driving back from the commissary this popped into my head and I got home and started writing before I even got the groceries put away. Don't worry grocery's got put away and I made lunch for the runts and I, but after I got this down first!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

I couldn't stand it; there she was all over him. 'What did he see in her?' She was not a very nice person, 'trust me' I would know. She was a bully and I was her target. I mean, what gives? What the hell did I do to her to be on her 'Shit List'? Little Miss, I think I'm perfect Kikyo.

Well, you know what? That's about to change. I've had enough of her bullshit to last a lifetime. Why should I be pushed around? Not that I want to be a bully, far from it but it also doesn't mean that I want to be stepped on. It's about time I stood my ground.

'Yea, things are changing this year.' She thought.

It was Kagome's first year of high school. With that came new faces and of course old faces. Over the summer break she had made up her mind that this was a new beginning that the old Kagome of being bully by Kikyo- Well… those days were over. At least that's the plan.

Of course, once again Kikyo wasted no time at all in finding the hottest guy in their class. Kagome rolled her eyes as she saw them making out during lunch break. It had barely been two weeks into the school year and Kikyo had already singled out the hottest guy.

'I'll give her that, she's got good taste'. She grumbled.

It didn't take long for the freshmen of the school to all fall head over heels for him. Literally, girls were drooling as he walked by. 'Really that is going to far. Yea, he's hot there's no doubt but some self-control ladies'. She rolled her eyes as she looked away. She really couldn't stand how the girls were acting. Of course, once Kikyo snared him a lot of the girls had picked up their jaws off the floor. But that didn't stop the dreamy looks sent his way…. Well, all accept her.

Okay, so I'll admit it; he is good looking and even hot but is he worth getting all tongue-tied, dreamy eye, klutzy and drool-y around? In Kagome's opinion, 'nope'. She had bigger issues and that was being ready for whenever Kikyo was ready to bully her. 'Hm, she's running behind on her bully calendar.' She should have been bullied that first week of school, but Kikyo had been busy going after, you guessed it, 'him'.

RING!

'I guess in a way he is a blessing in disguise.' Kagome grinned as she got up ready to head to her next class. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad-

"Kagome!"

"Nani? Oh, Sango hi! Where were you?"

"I had to fix my schedule. There was no way that I was going to continue having gym the first thing in the morning. So, not happening."

"Let me see your schedule." Kagome said as she grabbed Sango schedule. "Hm."

"What?" Sango asked peeking over Kagome's shoulder to get a look at her new schedule.

"Looks like your heading to class with me, Algebra. Hooray" she replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and twirled her index finger. She hated math with a passion. What a waste of her time.

The bell rung just then signaling that they had a minute left to get to class before they were late. They ran the rest of the way sliding into their seat right before the last bell rung, perfect. Well, it would have been perfect if it hadn't been for the fact that she spotted Kikyo near the front. When did she get here?

'Crap, can't a girl get a break?' she sighed. She was now on edge; when did she join their class? Right then her phone vibrated. She already had an idea of who it was as she pulled it out of her back pocket and discreetly placed it in her lap. Wouldn't do to piss off the teacher when the school year had barely just begun.

(Texting)

'_Are you all right? You look tense.'_

'No, the bitch is in class with us. When did that happen?'

'_I don't know I just join you today. Don't let her get to you. Remember new beginnings, fresh start.'_

'Yea… old habits die hard!'

'_Well,_ _remember this is the new Kagome!'_

:)

(End of Text)

Everyone, in class were startled when the door open with 'him' standing in the doorway.

'Just great'. Kagome sighed as she dropped her face into her open hand. She heard Kikyo squeal his name… Inuyasha. 'Well, now I have a name. This is going to be a long year.' She looked back to see all the girls in class drooling and dreamy except her and Sango.

He made his way to the teacher showing her a note. The teacher pointed him to a seat, which was behind Sango.

(Texting)

'Hey, why aren't you drooling?' Kagome mentally chuckled. 'I thought that that was your kind of guy' She looked over at Sango with a gleam in her eye waiting for her response.

A second later Kagome sent a follow up text.

'Oh wait- you prefer perv's!."

(End Texting)

Sango had just taken a sip of her coke as she began to read the text, she started to laugh but ended up gagging. Covering her mouth and trying her hardest not to snort out the damn drink in her mouth.

"Sango, is everything all right?" the teacher inquired.

She quickly swallowed her drink and took a breath. "U-um yes" she responded struggling not to laugh. She chanced a quick glance at Kagome and could hear Kagome struggling to keep her laughter under control her hand covering her mouth.

The teacher then turned around and continued on with the lesson.

Sango looked over at Kagome and winked and pretended to reach for the girls' butt in front of her causing Kagome to accidently laugh out loud.

The teacher spun around and narrowed his eye as he looked at Kagome. "Ms. Higurashi, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The whole class had turned to look at her.

She shook her head no as she spoke out. "N- No"

"Tell you what. Go spend your time out in the hall." he turned around and continued on with the lesson as if nothing had happened.

'Shit, didn't see that coming.' She thought as she got up and went to stand out in the hall all eyes on her. Well, she did say she wanted a change.

* * *

><p>Well, what'cha think? I have no idea how many chapters or what is going to happened just winging it literally. Let me know your thoughts. Please R&amp;R it'll help encourage me to quickly post another chapter.<p>

Priss ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

I redid this chapter several times today and even now when I was ready to post was rewriting and adding things. Got get lunch on the table so; On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Inuyasha POV

So there I was, barely into the first week of school when this chick started clinging to my arm. She wasn't my type but she wasn't bad looking either. She said that we belong together, blah, blah, blah. 'I've fuck'n heard that shit before but it didn't mean it was true.' I pried her hands off my arm and told her I had to go and headed to my first class, history.

Of course, she didn't give up and grab my arm and said we were in the same class. 'How the hell did she know?' Well, to be honest I hadn't been paying that much attention to the girls in class, this one girl had caught my attention but I wasn't sure she was into me. After all, she didn't act like the rest of them when I walked into the room.

Actually, very much the opposite, she fuck'n blew me off. 'Well, not fuck'n literally." You can't blow off someone if you don't even know them, right? Dammit, she never even looks up at me, unless you count that first day of school. 'That doesn't fuck'n count.' Her whole attitude just made me that much more intrigued with the wench. 'Who wouldn't find me fuck'n irresistible…? Her, that's who.' He frowned slightly tilting his head trying to figure out why the fuck not.

"Ahem" Kikyo tilted her head at him wondering what was going on.

He mentally rolled his eyes. "Nani?" 'Fuck' I forgot she was there clinging to my arm like some fuck'n lost puppy. 'That wench has me distracted and she doesn't even fuck'n know it!' he growled barely audible. 'Why the fuck do I even care about her?'

"Well.. lets be a couple." Kikyo persisted.

"Why?" he asked not caring for the answer.

"There's no reason not to." Kikyo smiled sweetly.

"Feh, whatever." He truly didn't care and she had been persistent since day one. It wasn't like he was with anyone else. So, why the fuck not, it couldn't hurt.' He sighed as Kikyo slyly grinned when he wasn't looking and clung to his arm.

~X~

The following week Inuyasha was at lunch with Kikyo when it begun again. She wanted him to change his schedule to match hers and he didn't care to. This had been going on for three days now and he was getting tired of it. So, to shut her the fuck up he said he would. After all there was no guarantee that the admin office could change anything and to shut her up it was worth a try. 'He should really fuck'n rethink this whole being with her.'

He grabbed his stuff, prepared to leave lunch a bit early to get this schedule fixed and leaned over to give Kikyo a peck on the cheek but instead found himself in a lip lock. He tried to pull away but she held him close before releasing him and winking at him. 'What the fuck was that about?' he grumbled as he walked away.

Not that he minded making out with hot chicks. It was just that; first, she was unpredictable and just might be on the 'crazy side' and second, she didn't even taste sweet, kissing her was like drinking bitter coffee. 'Why the fuck was I going out with her again?' he thought not for the first time today.

The admin office had no issue's changing it but it wasn't going to match with Kikyo the way she wanted. He would only have History, lunch and Algebra with her. She's not going to be happy. 'Oh well' he really didn't give a shit. He hadn't wanted to change his schedule to begin with. 'Feh, whatever!'

He quickly made his way to his new class, Algebra, the tardy bell had already rang a few minutes ago. Opening the door, the whole class looked up at him startled at by his intrusion but as usual the girls all got dreamy looks. Except… He made his way to the front of the class to the teacher. 'Her.' He heard Kikyo squeal his name, as the teacher pointed out his seat but he never took his eye off of her. The teacher had put him near 'her'.

'Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.' He thought as he made his way to his seat.

He watched her as he made his way; never once did she look up at him. Unless you count sparring him a fuck'n quick glance when he first enter. 'That didn't funk'n count. Really, wench?' As he watched her he saw her texting on her phone and smirking as she… looked at the girl he was seating behind. He reached his seat and sat down and pulled out his stuff. She still hadn't even acknowledged him! 'What the-'

Next thing he knew the girl in front of him was gagging and desperately covering her mouth.

While 'she' struggled to keep her laughter under control, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes shining in wicked merriment.

"Sango, is everything all right?" the teacher inquired.

Momentarily interrupting Inuyasha observation of the girl that had some how capture his interest. 'Now this is interesting.' He thought as he studied Kagome, not caring about Sango response to the teacher. Then he was interrupted by what caught his attention from the corner of his eye. 'What the fuck!'

Sango had just winked and reached over to the girl in front of her and-

'No, she did not just-' but once again he was interrupted as he was beginning to lay his ears flat against his head in disgust by something more pleasant; the girl's laughter. What he just saw happened disappearing from his thoughts as his ears jerked up and twitched in her direction in pleasure a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face as his gaze fell on her watching her quickly cover her mouth, but it was to late.

"Ms. Higurashi, is there something you would like to share with the class?" asked the teacher.

He watched her shake her head, her raven hair bouncing around her should, as she answered no while he contemplated the information he had just gained. 'Higurashi' Inuyasha thought. That just made his job of finding out her first name that much easier. 'I bet that perv knows and wait till I tell him about this chick in front of me' a slight frown appearing on his face at the thought of what he had saw a moment a go.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a wonderful scent, jasmine and vanilla gently brushing pass his senses.; a ghost of smirk reappearing on his face. He looked up just in time to see Kagome walking right past him and out into the hall. 'Shit, what just happened?' Then he realized that Kagome still hadn't looked at him.

'What the hell?' his shadow of a smirk disappeared as he started to become annoyed. Was she intentionally fuck'n blowing him off, just to piss him off? What the fuck does a guy have to do, to get the wench to look at him? 'Shit, I never had this problem before' he frowned.

Only then did his eyes roam towards the front of the class coming across a very pissed Kikyo and making eye contact. She glared back at him with venom and just as quickly her face softened into a smile and she winked at him. If he had blinked he would have fuck'n missed it, it was that quick. 'What the fuck was that about?' he thought as his eyes continued forward towards the clock on the wall.

Over an hour to go before class was over. He looked backed over to her now empty seat and saw her things lying there. 'Well, she'll have to come back in and get her stuff maybe I can catch her attention on the way out of class ' he smirked liking his little plan. He hadn't met a girl that hadn't fallen for him yet-

'Wait the-fuck-a-minute!' Why the fuck did he care? It was just some girl... 'why am I determine to get her to look at me' he thought crossly. It had to be the fact that she didn't even acknowledge the fact that he existed... right? So, why did he feel this tightness in his chest?

* * *

><p>I think this is going to be one interesting year for our friends don't you! Please, R&amp;R it will encourage me to make faster updates!<p>

.

Thank you for your reviews; keep them coming!

**Inu-luva123**

**akaneXranma4ever**

**Sakurazero**

**Angel Ruvee**

Priss^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Okay, I have no idea if I'm doing a POV every chapter. As of right now, it's just working out that way. Eventually it may stop… then again, maybe not. This is my first story and I'm just going with the flow. ^_^

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kikyo POV

Kikyo was not happy. She could tell that Inuyasha was interested in Kagome since day one. Which was why she had gone after him and asked him out. For one thing how could any guy in their right mind be interested in a twit? Well, Hojo liked Kagome but he was a sap and it was understandable that he would like Kagome. But, not this hot, sexy half demon that oozed out sexiness and had more then half the girls in school drooling over.

Well, the half demon part she could do without but that was neither here or now. There was no way that Kagome was going to have him. After all, she was the hottest, sexiest, and not to mention coolest girl in school. It was just fitting that she and him would become an item. Besides it wouldn't do to have that little Miss Goody-to-Shoe get her status elevated anymore then it already was.

She hated that everyone liked Kagome, which made picking on her that much more enjoyable. Yea, she was popular but in a weird way so was Kagome. I guess being generous and kind-hearted got you somewhere but not with her. Easy, target was all it said to her.

Forget the fact that they were cousins; they were like fourth or fifth cousins. Who knew how that crap worked? But that explained why Kagome and her looked eerily similar. To Kikyo it only meant too far removed to give a shit.

It didn't matter that Kagome minded her own business it was the fact that she merely existed and for the past two weeks she had left her alone until now.

Kikyo's day had been going great, they were into their second week of school and Inuyasha was not only her boyfriend but had gone off to get his class schedule change to match hers, that's after she got a kiss from him.

He had tried to give her a peck on the cheek but she wasn't having any of that. The moment he had leaned in she turned her face capturing his lips and wrapped her arms around him keeping him close before releasing him and for an added touch winking at him. She liked everyone to know that they were an item. Life couldn't get better then that, it was actually going great.

RING!

Lunch was over and it was time to head over to her next class, Algebra. She got up and headed out of the lunchroom and down the hall to class. Once inside she quickly found her way to her seat near the front and sat down, prepared for class to start.

The final bell had ranged and class had begun. A few minutes into the beginning of class the opening of the class door startled everyone. Inuyasha had entered her class and made his way to the front of the room reaching the teacher. This was perfect, everything was perfect and going according to plan-

Until, the teacher had done the unthinkable; he had put Inuyasha near Kagome. Of course, that didn't stop her from squealing his name in delight that he was now in her Algebra class. But what had really pissed her off was that he didn't even look her way when she did and was focused only on Kagome. It did help a little she admitted that Kagome had not even batted an eye at him or look up to acknowledge him.

Oh yes, Kagome was well aware that what belong to Kikyo was off limit but that didn't make her any happier since it was quite obvious that Inuyasha was checking Kagome out and right in front of her! 'How fuck'n dare he.' She hissed.

'Well, I think our confrontation is overdue' she thought wickedly as she played different scenario's of what to do to Kagome.

Scenario 1) Shove her as we leave class…

Scenario 2) Corner her in the bathroom and beat the shit out of her. 'Probably get suspended for that, hm'

Scenario 3) Trip her ass as she walks out of class…

'Hm, decision- decision. What to do.. 1-2- or-'

Someone gagging interrupted her from plotting her devious plans. Looking over to see what was going on she saw Sango covering her mouth gagging what sounded like half laugh/choke? Then she saw Kagome's flushed face, mouth covered laughing…

'What the hell is going on over there?' She scowled as she watched them two and Inuyasha. He was currently focused on Sango gagging fit. At least, he didn't look like he was part of it she thought feeling reassured by his perplexed expression.

"Sango, is everything all right?" the teacher inquired.

"U-um yes" responded Sango.

Kikyo had just turned around in her chair when she heard Kagome burst our laughing. She quickly looked back to see Inuyasha actually watching Kagome a barely visible smirk appearing on his face his ears pointed in her direction.

'That bitch was going to die!' she glared at Kagome barely hearing the teacher speak until she heard him say, "Go spend your time out in the hall." Wait a minute did I just hear- that right? Did Kagome just get kicked out of class? She's never been kicked out of class… 'What the hell, is going on with Ms. Goody-to-Shoe?'

She refocused on Inuyasha and watched him snap out of whatever he was thinking as he took a deep breath and watched Kagome walk out of the room. His barely visible smirk being replaced by annoyance and a frown.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him with venom; as she watched him look towards the front making eye contact with her. She quickly dropped the stance and sweetly smiled at him, winking for good measure. 'Wouldn't do to have him figure out she was using him' she thought as she once again faced forward.

She went back to brooding, replaying everything she had just witnessed. She had really thought that he would focus on her once they started dating and the kiss in the lunchroom was supposed to help with that. Obviously, that didn't work and he was very much still interested in the bitch.

'I was going to go with scenario one but this calls for something a bit more embarrassing; scenario three should do the trick.' She wickedly chuckled. She looked up at the clock and began to count down the minutes till the end of class. Oh, she was really going to enjoy watching Kagome hit the ground.

Over an hour later, she was still visualizing what was to happen to her dear little cousin in a few minutes. It also dawn on her how much better it would be if Inuyasha were there to see her go down. 'That won't be hard to arrange.' She smiled in glee as she realized how pathetic Kagome would look sprawled on the ground. 'Will see if Inuyasha will look at her after this.' She chuckled quietly. She glanced back up at the clock and smiled. 'Five minutes to go.'

.

.

.

.

Please do not forget to R&R!

Thank you for your reviews!

**InuGirl4ever12**

**Sakurazero**

**akaneXranma4ever**

Priss ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I am on a roll, I hope I can keep up with posting at least once a week if not more often. In the end it all depends on if I run into a writer's block- well, that's not entirely true. Life plays a factor into how fast I can come up with a chapter too. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

.

.

.

The bell rang signaling the end of Algebra. Kagome quickly rushed back into class before the bell stopped ringing. She didn't want to get stuck trying to press against the flow of people coming out of the classroom. She made her way across the room to her desk and gathered all her stuff into her backpack and swung it up on her shoulder.

Sango stood their waiting quietly by her desk laughter dancing in her eyes a sly grin on her face.

"So, this is the new Kagome, huh?"

"So, this is the new Sango?" she retorted back grinning. The entire time she had stood outside she could not get the image of Sango reaching out to rub that girls butt out of her head. Yea, it had been pretend but it had been so unexpected! "So when did you turn into a perv? I mean I didn't think girls were your type."

She watched Sango's face turn red before both girls erupted out in laughter.

"Oh there not, but at the time it was the closest thing" she chuckled. She herself had been shocked by her action. She hadn't even thought it through she was just caught up in the moment.

They had started making their way to the door to head to gym class; Kagome leading the way and Sango close behind.

"But you know maybe I should start rubbing guys butt's?'

"Nani!" Kagome's eyes grew wide as she looked back and stared at Sango like she had just grown a second head.

"That'll definitely get a guys attention. Don't you think?" she said grinning wickedly.

"That's for sure." Kagome replied stunned. 'Wow, she wasn't the only one making a change this ye-'

They had just reached the door and begun to walk through when something caught her foot and someone gave her a quick push. She let out a yelp as she was sent flying…

~X~

When the bell had finally rung, Inuyasha slowly put his things in his bag. Waiting for 'her'. For some reason he desperately wanted- needed her to acknowledge him. If he could just get that, he felt confident that he could let this whole thing go and move on. It made no sense to be so fuck'n caught up in the wench.

He watched her quickly make her way into class and was already half way across the classroom and _'still_' the fuck'n wench hadn't even looked his way! 'What the fuck.' And before he could cut her off to make her focus on him Kikyo had barked his name; catching him off guard and forcing him to look up at her. He automatically tensed, quickly scanning the area, his ears twitching a mile a minute; ready for an attack. He quickly realized his stance yelled cop and relaxed. "Hopefully, no one had caught that.'

'_Shit_' he had forgotten about the bitch, he growled barley audible. He watch her waving frantically for him to come over and in that same instance he also realized he had missed his fuck'n opportunity with 'her'.

'Fuck me.' This wasn't supposed to happen to him he had a job to do and needed to be focusing on 'her-' 'I mean the job! Dammit to hell!' he grumbled as he made his way to Kikyo. How the hell had he ended up with her again? 'Fuck'n cover.' He sighed placing a fake smile on his face as he made his way over to her. She then grabbed him and practically dragged him outside. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Is everything okay, Kikyo?" he asked politely. He could tell she wasn't focused on him but on what he couldn't tell. She was looking at him, but not at him…

"Kikyo?"

"Hn…"

"I'm leaving now."

"Hm"

'What the hell is up with her?' first she wants me to come over quickly making me miss my opportunity, then drags me out the door and proceeds to ignore. He had begun to walk away when he heard a yelp.

~X~

The bell for dismissal had finally rung and Kikyo, wasted no time quickly gathering her things and stuffing it in her bag. She quickly scanned the class to see where Inuyasha was; the fun couldn't begin with out him after all. He was slowly putting things into his bag and Kagome was already half way across the room. 'What the hell, is he doing?'

"Inuyasha!" she barked frantically waving her arms for him to come over. She had only spared him a quick glanced completely focused on Kagome. Wouldn't do to lose track of her location; she had to time this perfectly!

Inuyasha had finally made it to her side and she dragged him behind her and out into the hall. She stopped right outside the door to the side of it. Completely focused on her target and barely registering Inuyasha's presence.

He was saying something to her that much she could guess but at that moment and time what he had to say wasn't that important. 'Wait did he say he was leaving-' but before she could stop him Kagome was just about to reach the door, her focus back on the target.

What made this moment even better was that she wasn't even paying attention; she wouldn't even see it coming it was 'perfect!' Kikyo smiled in wicked glee. Kikyo ready herself as Kagome stepped out of the classroom. Inuyasha had barely taken a few steps away when Kikyo stuck her foot out and gave Kagome a push as she passed by.

Sango gasped in horror as she reached out and tried in vain to grab Kagome.

It all happened so fast but yet so painfully slow at the same time. One minute she was looking back talking to Sango and the next her foot was getting caught on something. What made things worse was she felt the added push, which had to be intentional… the cackle of laughter confirming that for her. The bullying had begun.

She couldn't help but yelp in shock; she hadn't seen it coming but of course letting out that yelp was a guarantee to getting everyone's attention to her totally humiliating about to hit the floor scene. 'Could she please just die now.'

Her face turning flush in embarrassment as her arms hopelessly flailed trying to catch anything to stop her fall. While her feet tried without success to regain their footing under her but try as she might she was on a one-way ticket to the ground.

But just as quick, she found herself, face first pressed into… someone's stomach…? Her arms had automatically wrapped around the person. In return she felt strong arms wrapping around her preventing her from hitting the ground and giving her a chance to get her footing.

She could hear Sango in the background yelling but as she slowly gazed up to thank whomever it was that just saved her from an embarrassing moment she was caught off guard by amber golden eyes staring back at her a smirk on his face.

"Hi" he said.

She gulped realizing just how hot the guy actually was. I mean she had never been this up close to him before. She assumed he was hot by default cause Kikyo had snagged him but he wasn't only totally hot but exuded sexiness and – 'Oh crap that was 'his' well-toned stomach that her face had been pressed into! 'Why was he going out with her again?' she thought. 'Oh wait! Did he say something?'

Then she realized that she was still in his arms, her heart skipping a beat as a blush appeared on her face. 'Why was she in his arms again…?'

.

.

* * *

><p>Please, R&amp;R your comments are greatly appreciated! (Posting comments is a definite motivator!)<p>

Thank you for your review of the last chapter!

**DPrincess**

**Sakurazero**

**ForTheloveofDally**~ I know you wanted the conclusion to Kikyo's plotting this chapter but don't worry Kikyo's current plot is coming to a conclusion next!

**DEATHx2xNEKATA**

**akameXranma4ever**

**InuGirl4ever12**

**the curri of life16**

Priss^^

PS.

Hubs coming home in a few days! It might slow me down on the writing but I'm currently working on trying to get a couple of Chapters ahead so there will be no delay but if there is please forgive me, I'll try not to go past two weeks without an update.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thank Blazers for this Chapter! Blazer's is a fun zone for kids to go basically wild like animals and so I sit here and watch and write. :) Got to love Winter Break.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

.

..

_She gulped realizing just how hot the guy actually was. I mean she had never been this up close to him before. She assumed he was hot by default because Kikyo had snagged him but he wasn't only totally hot but exuded sexiness and– 'Oh crap that was his well-toned stomach that her face had been pressed into! 'Why was he going out with her again?' she thought._

_Then she realized that she was still in his arms, her heart skipping a beat as a blush appeared on her face. 'Why was she in his arms again…?'_

~XXXXXX~

To say Inuyasha was only shocked was an under statement. One minute he's walking away from 'the crazy' the next he's spinning around to a yelp and a soft body falling into him, arms wrapping around his waist.

Yea, he was shocked, stunned and amazed all in the same breath. Shock because he wasn't prepared to have someone, literally, fall into his arms. Stunned because it just so happened to be 'her' the one person he had been trying to get to look at him. Amazed because she felt good in his arms.

He had quickly wrapped his arms around her soft body to keep her from falling, although her grip around his waist would have prevented it. When he did look down he saw a tangle of raven hair, her face in his stomach. 'Well this is one way to get her to look at me.' He could hear her friend yelling in the background but was focus at the moment on the girl in his arms.

He smirked as she slowly gazed up at him meeting his eyes with her deep chocolate brown ones.

"Hi." 'What the fuck was that? Hi- couldn't I have come up with something better, smoother?' apparently not. The laughter in the background got both of their attention.

Kagome flinched as she realized why she was now in her current predicament. And just as quickly as she heard the laughter it had stop dead cold. She knew that Kikyo had become a notch pisser at her and she had an idea why. Well sort of, it wasn't like she intentionally planned to land on Inuyasha. That was Kikyo's fault.

She quickly looked away from Inuyasha; she couldn't afford to get lost in his gaze again. Not to mention he was off limit. She pushed her self off of him, her hands feeling his abs through his thin shirt as she pushed away from him. 'Nice-' she purred in her head. 'WAIT- I did not just think that! Focus!' she growled mentally. She slowly turned around to face Kikyo her bangs covering her eyes, her blush disappearing and being replaced by anger and frustration.

Sango had been so busy yelling at Kikyo, who was completely blowing her off, that she missed what transpired between her friend and Inuyasha. She took of her backpack and threw it on the floor ready to beat Kikyo to a pulp regardless of suspension when Kikyo stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes, looking pass Sango and yelled-

"You!" shouted Kikyo in anger her eyes now pitch black and narrowed at Kagome. Kikyo just glared at her and glanced at him quickly before he would notice her anger at him. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her how he was pleased that she had landed in his arms. 'That wasn't supposed to happen!'

Kagome's gaze snapped up to meet Kikyo's intense gaze. 'What the hell did I ever do to deserve this and the year had started off right too!' her thought screamed. It was eerie how they looked alike. The only difference was the haircut and eyes. Hers' coming down to the middle of her back while Kikyo went below her waist and their eyes Kagome was a soft Chocolate brown and Kikyo was black like coal, no warmth in them. She took a deep breath. 'New Year, new me.'

Sango smiled watching her friend knowing that things were going to be different this time.

But all that came out of Kagome mouth was. "Huh?" 'Great, that was so intelligent. Lets try this again, shall we.' She took a deep breath like she was taught to over the summer by her sensei mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

Kagome saw Sango standing by the door watching her a smile on her lips she mouthed to her, "You can do this!" She slightly nodded her head in acknowledgement of Sango's support and squared her shoulder.

"Kikyo… I- I don't know what I ever did to piss you off but- but you need to back the hell off!" she squirmed a little uncomfortable with having to be so bold and forceful. 'Crap, I suck.'

Kikyo took a step forward a smirk on her face. 'So she wants to finally make a stand, hm.'

"What are you going to do about it little cousin?" You could have heard a pin needle drop at those words. Then it was shortly followed by the sound of people gasping in the background and the whispering beginning.

Yea, people had an idea that they might be related but it was never confirmed till now. It was the only thing the two had come to an agreement on and now Kikyo was throwing it out there for the whole world to know. Not that it was a big deal… or was it…?

"My name is Kagome and I'm not your little cousin." She growled back having enough of the games.

"Ah, poor baby." Kikyo cooed "Can't stand people comparing you to me, huh." She laughed in delight seeing how her words had affected the girl.

'Yea, that's why it was a big deal.' She hated being compared to Kikyo and it was tolerable before cause no one new they were related but now… 'Great, I am not Kikyo- I am KA-GO-ME!' she mentally shouted as she heard the whispering in the background begin.

He watched as Kagome flinched at those words. Inuyasha was still standing behind Kagome watching everything unfold, the girl barely three feet away from him. It was obvious that those two had a history that went way back and now he knew that they were cousins and not very close at that. The only plus so far for him was that he got her name and of course she looked at him. He wouldn't have to call Mir-

"SMACK!"

If he had blinked he would have missed it, Kagome had slapped Kikyo.

Sango was shocked; everyone was shocked that had gathered to watch. Kagome had not only stood up but also slapped Kikyo, the most popular girl in school.

Kagome just stood there looking at her hand as if it had betrayed her. What had she just done! 'Oh, Kami!'

Kikyo stood there stunned at what just happened. Her Goody-to-Shoe of a cousin had just slapped her. Her anger boiled over and it wasn't more then a couple of seconds before Kikyo snapped out of it and leaped at Kagome.

Sango yelling for Kagome to look out but it was to late. Kagome was not prepared, still confused by what her hand had just done of its on accord when she was tackled by a pissed off Kikyo bringing both girls to the ground.

Thankfully due to Inuyasha training he was able to side step out of the way before the girls came crashing down on the spot where he was just standing.

Kagome was stunned for a moment as she laid on the ground Kikyo straddling her. She looked up in time to see a punch coming her way and brought her arms up in front of her effectively blocking it. Sango cheering her on further pissing off Kikyo.

Since when did she learn to block her punches! She screamed out loud in anger at Kagome. "You BITCH!" Then leaned down and hissed barely loud enough for Kagome to hear. "Remember dear cousin what's off limits'." This time she aimed for her side and nailed her hard and saw Kagome wince on impact.

Kikyo smirked in triumph letting her guard down long enough to give Kagome her chance to strike back. Unfortunately for Kikyo she had left her front exposed to Kagome and she did the only thing she could and for the first time in her life she planted her fist square on Kikyo's face.

Inuyasha watched it all in slow motion, debating on whether to get involved or not and if he did would that be overstepping his place. As a cop no but as a student...

Kikyo fell back stunned clasping her nose as Kagome pulled her legs out from under her, her friend, Sango, cheering in the background. Kikyo quickly got back on her feet and wiped away the blood that had come from her nose on her sleeve. She stepped towards Kagome ready to continue.

Inuyasha was preparing him self to intervene, when much to his relief a teacher stepped in between the two. Kikyo was about to swing at the new person but realized just in time that it was a teacher and took a step back as she collected herself glaring at Kagome on the ground.

Kagome on the other hand remained on the ground in a crouch position wincing in pain as she held her side, bracing for Kikyo to attack her again, never looking up.

"What is going on here?' the teacher asked wide eye as he took in Kagome and Kikyo.

'Thank Kami!' Kagome thought as she realized that she had been saved by the teachers' intervention. She tried to stand up but her breath caught at the pain in her side and she chose to remain in her position.

"She attacked me." Kikyo screeched pointing at Kagome who still hadn't looked up. The teacher was stun for a moment as he let the words sink in. "Is this true Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome barely whispered her reply and slowly nodded her. She was the first one to make contact even if she hadn't meant for that to happen; it is what it is.

"No she didn't" Sango intervene "I saw the whole thing!"

"You, take Ms. Higurashi to the nurse office." The teacher pointed to someone out of Kagome's line of sight. "Kikyo and Sango come with me, please. Kagome when your done at the nurses office I will need to hear your side of the story."

Kagome looked up to acknowledge the teacher before they walked away and watched as Kikyo mouth, "This isn't over" to her. 'Great, just what I needed' she thought.

Kikyo and Sango left with the teacher as Kagome sensed someone bend down and ask her if she could move. She nodded slowly that she could, afraid to speak with the throbbing coming from her side.

When she first got hit it hadn't hurt that much but now that the adrenaline rush was gone she could feel it with every breath she took. She started to get up and let a whimper escape as she closed her eyes and stopped moving; breathing in as shallow as possible.

She felt strong arms gently slide under her legs and behind her back as she was slowly lifted off the ground bridal style, her head coming to rest on his left shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She gulped as she slowly peered up. 'Please don't let it be him, please, please, please!' She begged but the Kami was against her. Golden amber eyes stared at her intently waiting for a response. 'Crap what did he say again?' Then she watched as his mouth open and he asked, "Did I hurt you when I picked you up?"

"I- uh… I'm fine." She whispered back. She watched as a smirk appeared on his face and then he looked straight ahead and headed to the nurses office. Kagome continued to watch him and then realized she was still staring. She automatically closed her eye and lowered her head to stop her self from looking at him but that only meant her mind would wonder to other places.

Like the feel of his body against hers, which wasn't hard to feel since he held her close to him or how he seem to effortlessly carry her in his strong arms. You would never have known that he was so well toned with the clothes hiding everything.

She lowered her head some more trying to hide the blush that was slowly appearing on her face. "Oh Kami he is hot!' As she felt herself starting to get warm in embarrassment. 'Oh crap, I didn't just think that again! What is going on with me?' she chastised herself. 'Off limits!'

He had silently watched her out of the corner of his eye while walking towards the nurse office. He was surprised once again at how good it felt to have her in his arms.

'Why?' Now that was a good question not to forget he almost got involve in stopping a fight, which wasn't his place. He didn't even know her and until today she had never looked or talked to him. He needed to stay inconspicuous and some how, some way he landed himself with a crazy lunatic who had it in for her cousin.

He gave himself a mental shake he really needed to be focusing on his objective. Finding out information on the new gang in town but there wasn't much to tell yet. If the rumors were true the leader was at this school. 'That doesn't make sense but if it was true, who is it and why?'

He glanced down at Kagome when he noticed the clashes of emotions coming off of her. He could smell her get nervous, embarrassed, confused and last anxious. Yea, he could smell all that, thanks to his demon senses the only thing is they don't tell you what the person is thinking to have those emotions.

She knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was going to be retaliation for her being close to him and that was why Kikyo mouthed those words to her. She mentally slapped her forehead. "This is going to be a long year."

She sighed in grateful relieve when she saw the nurses office come into view. Not, that she didn't enjoy being held by a hot guy but in the end he was 'off limit'.

They were now in the nurses' office and they were being directed to a back room where he could put Kagome down to be looked over.

As carefully as possible he lowered Kagome onto the bed, looking her over. He asked if she was okay and she nodded her head yes. He turned around to leave and was about to close the door when he heard-

"Thank you" Kagome whispered.

He paused looked back with a smirk on his face. "Keh" and disappeared around the door.

.

.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter. I figured you would appreciate it if I finish off the day. ^^ Please R&amp;R, I love comments and any helpful tip on my writing is greatly appreciated!<p>

Thank you everyone for your reviews on the last Chapter.

**InuGirl4ever12**

**akaneXranma4ever**

**DPrincess**

**Sakurazero**

**The curri of life16**

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**SexyxAngelx09**

**Angel Ruvee**

Priss ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Wow so this started off on Christmas Eve. Then I had a writers' block on this chapter but of course you won't be able to tell since I'm ahead on my Chapters leaving all you lovely people with no wait time… well that is I like to post every 4-5 days; gives me time to get the next Chapter ready for you! So just a little wait time. ^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

.

.

.

Black. Dark. Night. It was a silent eerily quiet night, the only sound was the wind, which carried the smell of crisp autumn air; to night was his night to search the school grounds. He stealthily moved across the school grounds, searching and looking. All rumors pointed to the school, Houseki High, there was a new gang in town that was quickly taking out rival gangs at an alarming rate and some how this school was linked into all of this.

From the information they have been able to gather from the other gangs most of the activities happened at night on the campus but as of yet he hadn't come across anything.

He continued forward along side the gym almost to the end of the gym when the silence was broken by the sound of a branch snapping up ahead. He froze in spot his ears twitching in the direction of the sound looking for what was ahead.

The sound had come from around the corner of the gym. He slowly moved forward coming to the end of the gym and peeking carefully around the corner. Up ahead was the courtyard of the school. Four trees stood in the middle of it and in their shadow he was barely able to make out a person… wait two people…?

He slowly crept forward along the bushes that hug the gym, hoping to catch a glimpse of them his golden amber eyes focus intently on the two up ahead. They were cloaked in darkness obscuring any real good look at the two individual.

He strained to hear what they were talking about, barely catching the end of their conversation-

"Find the one."

'What the fuck?' he thought un-focusing for a moment '_Find the one_.' What is that supposed to mean… he refocused his attention on the two people but they had disappeared. 'What the-' He froze in place for several minutes waiting silently to see if he had been discovered. As the time ticked away he ponder '_Find the one_'. 'Shit, that could mean anything!'

He would definitely need to get in contact with Miroku and see if he had heard any new information; they hadn't spoken since he joined the high school. He slowly retraced his steps a long the gym and out of the school grounds keeping alert for others.

~X~

It was finally October. The sun had crept slowly up the horizon its rays finding its way into her room slowly bringing a warm glow around her. It warmly lit up her pale yellow walls and played across her pink bedspread. Kagome who was usually asleep on the weekends, even with the suns rays in her room, laid wide awake on her bed restless staring up at the ceiling replaying all that had happened since Kikyo's suspension two weeks ago.

The bruising that Kikyo's punch had left was horrible and quite painful. Luckily for her nothing had been fracture but it did slow her down for the remainder of that school week. But what really had Kagome restless this morning was Kikyo was back in school and yet she hadn't done anything to her.

Everything kind of went back to the way things were before the fight. Kikyo and Inuyasha of course were still together. She had seen them walking down the hall and eating lunch together. It was as if nothing had happened.

Then there was the thing with Inuyasha. Well- it wasn't really a thing just a feeling a strange one at that. Was he watching her? She had never caught him doing so but she would swear that she felt his eyes on her.

Maybe this whole thing was her imagination did she really think he was interested in her and did she really see Kikyo mouth those words to her?

_Kagome looked up to acknowledge the teacher before they walked away and watched as Kikyo mouth, "This isn't over" to her. 'Great, just what I needed' she thought._

No she was sure it wasn't but why hadn't anything happened? Since that day Inuyasha hadn't spoken to her either, which she was good with because she went on with ignoring him- although she could have sworn she caught him looking at her- not that she was looking at him or anything.

She rolled over in bed on to her stomach burying her head into her pillow to early to think really. She closed her eyes content to go back to sleep when her cell rung. Just ignore it, it will go away she thought. After a few moments it did and then the ringing started again. 'Crap.' She sat up checked her caller ID and sighing answered her phone letting her body fall back down.

"Yes?" she groaned.

"_Are you still in bed?"_

"Of course I am, its only nine in the morning why would I be up?"

"_Kagome, we need to go the mall. So, get up and I'll be by in an hour."_

"Sango, what are we going to the mall for and can't it wait till later?"

"_No it can't it'll be to late by then we need to get going or all the good stuff will be taken._

"What are you talking about?" she sat up irritably all she wanted to do was just go back to sleep she had awakened way to early.

"_Halloween Kagome! This year Hojo is having a Halloween party!"_

"Are you sure? I haven't seen him in school at all."

"_I'm sure, I ran into him after school yesterday and he invited us."_

"Did he say why he wasn't in school this past month?"

"_He said that he had to take care of some personal stuff but that he would be back in school on Monday. So get up already."_

"Fine, I'll be ready when you get here."

She closed her cell but continue to lie there stretching and yawning for another ten minutes not wanting to begin her day. Reluctantly she rolled out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to take her shower grabbing her towel on the way out. There was nothing like a hot shower to wake you up.

Thirty minutes later she was out of the shower and in her room towel wrapped around her as she began to look for some clothes to wear. She picked out a pair of dark denim that flared at the bottom with a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of black boots.

_Knock- knock- knock_

Kagome quickly ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair and ran downstairs to answer the door. There stood Sango in a pair of black jeans and a purple long sleeve top hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Your early."

"_Not a bad thing. Ready?"_

She nodded her head as she grabbed her purse.

"Mom I'm heading out to the mall with Sango!"

"Have fun dear." Ms. Higurashi replied stepping out from the kitchen to see her daughter off.

Sango and Kagome had made it to the Super Halloween store in the mall and were busily going through rack after rack of costumes. There were so many choices that it was hard to nail one down, Princess, Pirate, Cat Woman where to start?

As Sango and her were walking around the store she happened to pass a pair of black soft ears. Sango grabbed them and pop them on her head.

"What?" she crossed her eyes trying to see what Sango had placed on her head. Sango pulled out a small mirror from her purse and handed it to Kagome.

"I like those Kagome and they blend right into your hair. If I didn't know any better I would say you were a half demon."

"You think so?" she looked at herself in the mirror looking at the ears; they really did blend right into her hair. They were cute and they reminded her of someone-

"Yes, I think you can pull it off and you can pair that with anything and here you can wear this. It was a one-piece white nurses outfit and next to that outfit Sango found hers. It was a one-piece deep purple flight attendant outfit with wings.

They quickly paid for their items and walked out of the store into the mall heading towards the food court. Up ahead was a guy with their back to them. He had dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He was wearing black jeans and a blue tee shirt.

"Please Sango don't!" Kagome pleaded with her.

Ever since Sango's comment about maybe rubbing guy bottom's she had actually gone through with it.

**~Flashback~**

"I'm going to do it Kagome."

"What are you talking about?"

They had just left second period and were on their way to Science and the halls were bustling with people. Up ahead were a group of jocks standing around talking in a circle.

"You know." She smiled sweetly raising her eyebrows.

"No, I don't Sango. Really. What are you talking ab-"

Before she could finish her sentence Sango had reached out as they passed the jocks and rubbed one of their bottoms and kept on walking like nothing had happened. The jock stunned spun around mouth open in shock looking for who had done it as they walked away pretending innocense.

**~Flashback Over~**

Sango had jumped off to deep end as far as Kagome was concerned. Whenever she had a chance and they, the victims, weren't looking she would do it and so far she had got away with it. Only giving her more confidence to continue.

Kagome had to admit that after the initial shock, that the others she had rubbed were funny. Some would turn around smiling and others had a shock look on their face.

**Miroku had been waiting for Inuyasha to show and silently listening to the conversations around him. He still hadn't heard anything interesting until-**

"Don't worry we are in a crowd and he won't even see it coming." She smiled slyly.

**That had gotten his attention. Were they talking about him? Was he compromised? He stood quietly waiting to see what would happen. Ready to fight if need be when-**

"This isn't school" Kagome hissed low as they approached him.

Before she could stop her she had rubbed his bottom and they were gone with the flow of the crowd.

Miroku stood there, stun that some chick had just rubbed his bottom. This had to be a sign from Kami a smile slowly made its way on his face. He watched her walk away her hair swinging with every step she took. Her bottom round and luscious and he knew that he had to return the favor.

_*Ring*_

He absentmindedly reached into his pocket for his phone. He glanced away from her and looked to see that it was Inuyasha calling him.

"You won't believe what just happened!" a jubilant Miroku said upon answering the phone. He looked up scanning the crowd for her and saw that she was entering the food court.

"Your right I won't. I'll be there shortly, got stuck in traffic." He huffed on the other end, he hated traffic.

. . . .

"Miroku, you there?" he growled.

"Huh? Oh yea, sure- sure. I'll be in the food court."

Miroku put away his phone and headed to the food court to find the young lady he owed a favor to.

Meanwhile Sango was laughing at Kagome for being all worried about getting caught. They had just got their food orders and were scanning the food court for a place to sit.

"See there was nothing to be worried about. He probably doesn't even know who did it. He's probably still back there standing stunned." Sango grinned in delight.

"You know one of these days your going to get caught" Kagome reply with a frown "and when you do don't look at me for help."

"Nah, don't worry I haven't been caught yet."

"Key word Sango 'YET'." Kagome shook her head as she saw a table open and they made their way to it.

As they reach the table and started to put their trays down a man with deep blue eyes appeared right next to them with a grin on his face. Before either of them could say a word-

"I believe I owe you" he smiled at Sango his hand already rubbing her bottom in delight.

SMACK!

'What the hell!" Sango's yelled her face red in anger.

"You wound me! I was just returning the courtesy." He said laying his had over his heart and feigning genuine hurt.

Sango's mouth dropped open in shock when it dawn her that he was the man who's bottom she had just rubbed; her face turning red as she heard Kagome laughing in the background.

Through gasps of air between laughter Kagome managed out words, "I. Told. You. So." Kagome struggled for a bit longer trying to collect herself. When she finally stopped laughing so hard with a genuine smile she introduced her self.

"Hi I'm Kagome and that's Sango."

"I'm Miroku. May I join you ladies as I wait for my friend?"

"No" Sango said.

"Yes" Kagome said at the same time.

"Come on Sango, you did start it and I did warn you."

"Yea- yea. I'm sorry." She grumbled "But keep your hands to yourself buddy."

"But of course my Dear Sango." He smiled taking a seat next to her.

"I'm not your Dear Sango." She replied rolling her eyes.

Unfazed he smiled back.

"So what school you lovely ladies go to?" he asked keeping his hand clenched by his side; it truly was to soon to reach out and-

"What business is it of yours?" Sango snapped.

"Oh nothing" he said throwing his hands up in front of him with a sheepish grin. "Just thought we should get to know one another. That's all."

"Oh" she replied looking down at her tray.

Just then Miroku started waving at someone to come on over. Sango couldn't tell whom he was waving at and Kagome's back was to the person so she didn't even bother turning around to try and pick who ever it was out of the crowd.

Then he was there and her heart skipped a beat.

.

.

* * *

><p>Wow, this was one of the hardest chapters to write. I rewrote this chapter at least five times and I'm still not that happy with it but it'll help move the story forward. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year! 2012 for our family has started on the right foot; my knight in shiny armor is home and made it just in time to welcome 2012!<p>

Let me know what you think. Please R&R!

Thank you for your reviews on my last Chapter!

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**Freeharmony123**

**InuGirl4ever12**

**SexyxAngelx09**

**DemonMiko Jenna**

**ILuuuurrrve Lechers**

**Reven Eid**

**Angel Ruvee**

**Sakurazero**

**Rspingb**

**MaxInu23**

Priss ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm glad to hear that you all enjoyed the last Chapter. I was unsure of how Chapter 7 would turn out but I was pleasantly surprised that you all loved it. I very much enjoyed reading all the amazing comments, thank you guys so, so very much! As to Sango I figured, 'Why not?'. =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

.

.

This really couldn't be happening to her. Out of all people for this guy, Miroku, to know it had to be him. Why her? Kami was having a good joke on her. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a red tee shirt. He was so closed that she could feel his warmth next to her as he pulled the chair out to sit. Of course, there would happen to be a chair available next to her.

"Miroku. What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked trying to not show his annoyance.

"Why talking to some lovely ladies of course Inuyasha." He smiled innocently. He then slyly looked at Sango. "Actually if you must know the truth I was returning a favor." Sango faced turn red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Of course, Inuyasha thought, it would have to be Miroku of all people to find the one perv in his school. And somehow end up with the one girl who had ignored him at school and until the fight with Kikyo never even really looked at him. He had honestly thought that once she looked at him that one time that he would be able to move forward. Boy was he funk'n wrong if anything it only confused him more. The one girl, that for some reason he couldn't get out of his head since the first day she ignored him and made it even worse by falling into his arms. He felt his chest tighten at the very thought of her in his arms. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he growled.

"Ahem." Miroku said snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "Ladies, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Sango and Kagome."

Kagome knew she had to look up and greet him otherwise it would be just weird, not that it already wasn't. She sighed and gathered her courage and looked at him placing a grin on her face. He was just as hot as she remembered him.

"Hello, we've already met." She said politely trying to stay focus as she looked up to meet his amber golden eyes.

"Of course we have wench." He replied.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right." Her deep chocolate brown eyes sparked dangerously. What the hell was his problem she was trying to be nice and he was being a dick.

"What? You have a hearing problem wench?" he snapped back

"NO. Dog boy!" she snapped back in anger.

"Bitch."

"In your dreams!"

"You wish wench." he smirked liking how he was able to rile her up.

She could believe him! How dared he- he- "Asshole!"

"Keh, you have to do better then that." He smirked in response.

'Really?' She couldn't believe what just happened and to think she thought that he was hot, what planet was she on to ever think that! He seemed so different that day he had help her to the nurses office. She must have been really out of it that day cause obviously this was how he was.

She refused to look at him anymore sitting their fuming with Sango stunned watching her.

Sango had never seen Kagome get so worked up. 'Wow.' She narrowed her eyes studying the silver haired half demon inspecting him slowly as he sat next to Kagome. Some how this guy next to her, Miroku, also knew him.

Miroku was intrigued, he knew his partner well enough to know that something was going on here. Inuyasha wasn't one to waste his breath on people. But this… this was different all right.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up startling everyone at the table.

"Lets go, Miroku."

As much fun as he was having pissing her off it was time for Miroku and him to take care of business, although, he was actually hesitant to leave. He glimpse down at Kagome, for the first time in a long time he was actually having a good time. She looked beautiful with her face flushed in anger not that she wasn't already beautiful and her lips- 'What the fuck!' he mentally shook his head. He turned around quickly trying to end his train of thoughts and refocus.

Miroku slowly got up shrugging his shoulder at the ladies.

"Ladies. Perhaps another-"

"Oops!"

"What the hell!" yelled Kagome as she shot out of her chair food mixed with some sort of drink sliding down her front and onto the floor. Inuyasha spun around in shock watching a furious Kagome standing there covered in food.

There stood Kikyo with her posse, Kagura and Kanna.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was so an ac-"

"You BITCH!" yelled Sango standing up and lunging for Kikyo managing to grab a handful of her hair and yanking. She hadn't thought it through and this time Kikyo was going to get it from her.

Kikyo not prepared for Sango to jump in was caught off guard and went crashing to the floor. Before she could even make a move Sango was on top of her.

Kagome stunned for a moment quickly went into action and ran over to help Sango but was stopped by Kagura.

"Where do you think your going?" Kagura growled at her.

"What does it fuck'n look like?" She hollered no longer worried about being bold and forceful as she pushed past them.

Kagura narrowed her red eyes at the retreating back of Kagome and reached out to grab her when a clawed hand clasped her outreached arm. She froze stunned and looked up to see Inuyasha standing there. What the fuck was he doing?

He had no idea why he just did that, his body had moved of its on free will with no guidance or direction from him. Something else for him to puzzle, later. He looked at Miroku and did what partners who worked together for a long time are able to do, communicated what needed to be done just by look.

"We need to leave before mall security gets involve." He told Kagura. Not that they were anything to worry about, they were mall cops for fuck sake, but it would help to explain why he stopped her.

As much as Miroku loved the girl on girl action, even if it wasn't kinky, he knew what he had to do. He ran into the fray pulling Sango off Kikyo. Sango had managed to land two punches on Kikyo before she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist lifting her with no effort into the air and away from the girl on the floor.

She looked back ready to punch and froze stunned that he was able to lift her off so effortlessly and then turn her around and placed her on his shoulder and at the same time stepped in front of Kagome with an apologetic look and redirect her out of the food court and towards the bathrooms to get cleaned up.

Kikyo watched as Sango was lifted off her, fuming mad she growled out , "I warned you!" as they made eye contact.

Kagome watched Kikyo in shock while being propelled forward by Miroku. She didn't know what to say in response and said the only thing that popped up, "Fuck you!" as she glared right back at Kikyo. Sango just hung there, literally, mouth agape in amazement that Kagome was finally.

Inuyasha begrudgingly went to help Kikyo off of the floor. He was going to have to end this but he had already told Kikyo he would go with her to Homecoming. Perhaps, after Homecoming he would break up with her. No. No- perhaps, he was going to break up with her. She was to 'crazy' to be around and he no longer needed her for cover, for fear of being discovered, to fit in with the student body. She already played her part whether she knew it or not.

As he helped Kikyo and ushered her friends away from the food court, he casually looked over his shoulder to where Miroku was moving Kagome away from the food court while still carrying Sango. It was only a matter of time till-

*SMACK!*

Yup, that. The perv never learned although perhaps those two belong together since she was a perv too. His gaze went back to study Kagome not realizing that he was staring until he heard a hiss coming from Kikyo. 'Did she just fuck'n hiss at me!'

He slowly let his eyes fall upon her to see her smiling like nothing happened but he knew what he had heard. He's a dog demon, come on 'bitch' you really want to play innocent? 'So. Be. It.' Your days are number and with that thought he let a smile come on his face. Now, to get rid of them and find Miroku and take care of some business.

To most people the smile on his face could only mean one thing and it wasn't good. Ask those who happened to be at the receiving end of his fists but to Kikyo well… she thought that only meant he hadn't heard.

.

~XXX~

.

Where the hell had she come from? One minute she was fuming at Inuyasha the next a tray off crap got poured on her, literally. Now she was fuming for a different reason, Kikyo that bitch!

Miroku who was still carrying Sango was slowly leading her away from the food court towards the bathrooms.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yea, Sango I'm fine." She sighed looking herself over.

"You know I'm really proud of you. You didn't even quaver when you told her fuck you!" Sango smiled proudly down at her meeting Kagome's eyes and getting a smile in return.

"Yea, I didn't did I?" She smiled as she replayed everything. She was so cut up in the moment and very mad that it hadn't occurred to her that she hadn't hesitated or felt bad about telling Kikyo fuck you. She looked back up to Sango. "You kno-"

SMACK!

"What the hell PERVERT!" screamed a fuming Sango as she struggled to be let down. "Put me down!" She had completely forgotten that she was on his shoulder till he rubbed her ass.

Miroku quickly put down a struggling Sango. He couldn't help himself it was the curse his hand was under… well not really a real curse it just did things on its on accord and well he chose not to stop it. What hadn't helped was that her ass was right next to his face. It was to him an invitation. Not that he was going to be telling her that.

"Sango my sweet. It could not be helped!" He took a deep breath hanging his head as if in shame. "Alas, my hand is cursed and acts of its own accord."

What was wrong with this perv. Her eyes twitched as he explained what had happened. At least 'she' could control herself. She spun around giving him her back and looked back over her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it buddy." She growled.

Miroku froze, his hand already halfway there. He looked up to meet brown eyes narrowed at him. He gave Sango a lop-sided grin, a visible red handprint still on his right cheek, as his other cheek turned a slight pink in embarrassment of getting caught. He quickly straightened up.

"Ahem, I see we are at the bathrooms, I will leave you two to it." He started to step away but paused looked at Sango who still stood there glaring at him. "See you around." he winked, then turned around and briskly walked away looking for Inuyasha.

"In your dreams!" she hollered back, stupid _'hot'_ perv.

Kagome was chuckling behind her. She rolled her eyes grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her into the bathroom.

"Lets get you cleaned up." She mumbled.

Kagome watched her friend walk over to the sink and grab paper towels and wet them coming back to her to start taking off some of the food and stains.

"I think you like him Sango." She hadn't meant to say it out loud like that.

"Nani! As if I would ever like a perv !" she glared at Kagome.

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is!" Kagome grinned at Sango. Sango narrowed her eyes as she straighten up. Kagome threw her hands up in front of her waving them in defense as she took a step away from Sango and her administration. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that but can you at least admit he's hot?"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at Kagome as she bent down and waved Kagome closer to finish cleaning the last bit of food off of her.

"You know I'm right." She smiled slyly at Sango.

"Oh, alright." She huffed giving in. "He was hot. Happy?" Actually he was more then just hot he was sexy, deep blue eyes, dark brown hair, yea, hot.

"I thought so!" Kagome squealed in glee, she knew Sango way to well. Then she noticed the glint in Sango's eyes as she stood up and came face to face with her, her eyes narrowed at her. "What?" She knew what was coming but didn't want to talk about it.

"You know what Kagome, don't play innocent."

"I have no idea what your talking about, Sango." Kagome shrugged her shoulder walking past her to the sink to wash her hands. She looked herself over in the mirror, her white shirt ruined, she sighed in disappointment.

"Do I really have to say it, Kagome? You know one way or another I'll get it out of you."

"Thank you for cleaning me up and everything else Sango." She smiled hoping to change the subject. Sango was right but she was ready to talk, she didn't even have it figured out herself. She can't like him, she doesn't even know him!

She watched Kagome for a bit longer. 'Fine.' She'll let it go for now but she was far from done. "Anytime, that's what friends are for." She smiled . "Lets go home, I think its safe to say we are done with the mall today!"

"That's for sure." Kagome laughed half hearted as both girls made their way out of the mall and back home. Her mind was currently distracted by Inuyasha's face. She wasn't able to shake off the look he had given her before Kikyo's appearance. It was quick before he had spun around about to leave but she'd s swear that she saw something in his eyes. But- it couldn't be, he had been such a jackass to her. She mentally shook her head, she was reading way to much into all this.

.

.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think, please R&amp;R!<p>

Thank you for your comments on Chapter6!

**ILuuuurrrve Leachers**

**Sakurazero**

**Angel Ruvee**

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**Hardcore90210**

**MaxInu23**

**rspringb**

**Soul Hunt**

**akaneXranma4ever**

**freeharmony123**

Priss ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Hopefully this is not too boring of a chapter, I kind of explain some stuff with his age and school. Once again any help you can give me on my writing is always appreciated!

I'm using ~XXX~ as a break up from one person to another person in the story and it's the rest of the day from Chapter 7.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

.

Kikyo POV

Kikyo and her friends had just walked into the mall taking the food court entrance when she saw him with her. She froze in place shocked, pissed and fuming. 'What the fuck!' she growled audibly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. I warned her to stay away but no did she listen? Of course not that would had been too easy.

It didn't matter to Kikyo that her little cousin wasn't the one starting the contact that it was all on Inuyasha. The was a minor detail to her, it just gave her an excuse to continue her bullying and this was the perfect place to do so.

She wasn't at school so she didn't have to worry about pissing him off. He never said that she could not attack her off of school property just on. She could respect that, he had a good thing going on at the school and she wasn't going to be the one to bring that down. Unless she wanted to find herself staring down the barrel of a pistol pointed at her.

So what to do, what to do. There was no way she was going to let this opportunity pass her by. She looked around and formulated her plan.

"Ladies, I think its time to find some lunch." She grinned wickedly at her friends.

Kagura and Kanna didn't have to be told what was going on. The moment Kikyo stopped and growled they had follow her gaze straight to Inuyasha. They had no idea why she had asked him out he was a hanyo, not a full human or demon an in between, definitely not Kikyo's type. But then again this wasn't about type it was all about getting at Kagome.

They followed Kikyo and looked at all the food choices trying to find the one that would make the worst mess.

"Ooo!" Kikyo clapped in glee she found what she wanted. Who doesn't love Chinese? Some people might think that she was mean but hey if you warned someone that something was off limit wouldn't you expect them to, well, stay away?

She picked out noodles, beef with broccoli, and rice and got a large drink of coke. She looked around the food court searching for her prey. Seeing that they hadn't moved, they made their way towards Kagome hoping that the group wouldn't see them coming. Luckily for her Inuyasha suddenly stood up getting everyone's attention all focused on him and not at them. 'Perfect!'

And just as smoothly as one could be she dropped her tray of food on Kagome.

"Oops!" Kikyo exclaimed her eyes wide in enjoyment as she took in the damage. This was turning out loads of fun.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was so an ac-"

"You BITCH!"

'Who the-' she had no time to react or yell. The next thing she knew someone had a grasp of her hair and was yanking her towards the ground. It all happened so fast one minute she was standing the next she was on the ground a pressure on her stomach. She looked up to see a angry Sango straddling her.

Things were moving to fast for her and she only had enough time to throw her hands up in the air in front of her in defense. Sango was growling at her as she swung once and twice both hits hitting her sides. She could hear Kagura in the background growling at Kagome.

Just as fast the pressure from on top of her disappeared and she watched as Sango was effortlessly lifted off of her and thrown on a 'hot' man's shoulder. That man effortlessly redirected Kagome and started leading her away but she wasn't through with Kagome yet. "I warned you!" she growled out as they made eye contact.

"Fuck you!" Kagome said as she glared right back at her, Sango still on his shoulder. Kikyo was fuming, that little bitch really thought she was something this year didn't she. Oh she was going to get it. You are 'SO' dead and you don't even know it, she glared at the back of Kagomes retreating form.

A pair of dark blue jeans appeared in front of her and she looked up to see Inuyasha standing there with his hand out. Kami she hated him but he suited her purpose for now. She placed her hand in his as he effortlessly pulled her up and off the floor. He was leading them away but was looking back over his shoulder. She casually looked back to see what he was looking at and let out a low hiss.

She quickly put a sweet smile on her face like all was well as he turned back around and looked at her. She watched as a small smile appeared on his face. 'Good' he hadn't heard her hiss.

Where were they heading he already had them out of the food court and half to the other side of the mall. She needed to know what he was doing with her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"What where you doing with her?" she smiled sweetly

"Who?" he replied nonchalantly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Kagome." She watched him carefully trying to read him but he showed no emotion. He was unreadable. Her friends waited patiently for him to answer her question.

He mentally rolled his eyes but he would play along with her little game for now. "I was actually getting my friend Miroku and was just about to leave.

"Oh." She tilted her head in thought. "Does he go to our school? I've never seen him before."

"No."

_*Ring*_

Saved by the good ole cell phone; not that he needed saving. He pulled it out of his back pocket, glanced at it seeing Miroku picture and answered it.

"I'm on my way." And hung up the phone shoving it back into his back pocket. "Got to go." And he turned around and left with out another word.

Kikyo stood there stunned as he disappeared into the crowd. No one had ever just walked out on her like that, who the hell does he think he is? She was already pissed off due to Kagome and Inuyasha just added fuel to her flame. She narrowed her eyes watching him disappear into the crowd. Even if Kagome didn't see it Kikyo was well aware of Inuyasha's interest in her. 'I wonder if he'll still like her dead.' A wicked grin appearing on her face her eyes sparkling in pure hatred.

~XXX~

Inuyasha quickly made his way to the main entrance of the mall, pulling out his cell he dialed Miroku and told him to come get him and he'll get his jeep later. This was the last time he'd let Miroku pick their meeting location. 'Stupid perv.' He grumbled.

_Miroku had been his friend since the day he moved next door to him. Even for the age of fifteen Miroku, the perv that he is, was matured beyond his years but then again having a drunk guardian to take care of can do that to you. Inuyasha was renting the house next door to him and Miroku being Miroku had come over to say hi and see if there were any girls living there. Yea, he hadn't change one bit except now Miroku was 19 and they now had apartments next to each other. _

A black Nissan Pathfinder pulled up and a grinning Miroku leaned over pushing the door open for Inuyasha to get in. Inuyasha rolled his eyes knowing what was coming as he got in.

"I think I've found my soul mate," a beaming Miroku announced as he shifted into drive after Inuyasha got buckled in.

"Who?" Okay- maybe he didn't know what was coming. "Wait you can't mea-"

"My lovely Sango." Miroku signed.

"You don't even know what she's like if you only kn-"

"But I do Inuyasha, she groped me! Kami has sent me a sign!" he declared flashing Inuyasha his teeth in a huge grinned.

'Wait?' Sango grabbed his butt and he still… dawning realization set in. "Yea, you two were made for each other, both of you are perv's." Inuyasha snickered.

"You wound me my friend," placing a hand over his heart feigning hurt but he still had his grin on his face.

"Yea, yea match made in heaven" he rolled his eyes "look lets just head to the DCIA, okay." He leaned his seat back and closed his eyes crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You can't be serious, Inuyasha. He's not going to like this." Miroku sighed knowing there was no point arguing Inuyasha was Inuyasha, stubborn.

"And since when do I follow orders?" he nonchalantly answered back, still leaned back with arms crossed over his chest the only change was his eye lid slightly opening so he could look at Miroku out of the corner of his eyes. "Besides that's why you're driving," he smirked.

_Inuyasha had been part of the DCIA, Demon Central Intelligence Agency, for four years now and after Miroku graduated from high school he not only got him a job there but they had become partners; that was almost two years ago. You didn't have to be a demon to be part of the agency just good and Miroku was good, even if he was a perv._

They had finally made it to their destination. It was a plain three-story whitewash building, nothing fancy to distinguish it from the rest. The windows were heavily tinted so those walking on the outside could not see inside. Miroku didn't stop at the front but continued around the building and towards the back heading straight for the underground garage.

Miroku quickly pulled out his identification and flashed it to the guard who waved them through. Miroku quickly parked and headed inside with Inuyasha. Once they entered the lobby they made their way towards the receptionist desk in the center of the room. There sat a beautiful blonde hair blue eye girl. She was wearing a light blue blouse with a black pencil skirt, her hair was pulled back in a french twist.

She began to look up in greeting when Miroku quickly made his way over to introduce himself. How such a fair lady had gotten by him without him knowing would soon be rectified; he made it his business to know all the ladies that worked at DCIA. He made his way around the receptionist desk and reached out in greeting.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a fuming young man with orange hair and sparkling green eyes starring at a lop-sided grinning Miroku.

He really couldn't help himself, every time he saw a beautiful woman- well- you know, he had to greet them the only way he knew how.

"Oops!" he continued grinning sheepishly at a pissed off Kitsune. "Mistaken identity?" He rubbed the back of his head as he backed away, Inuyasha stepping out from behind Miroku rolling his eyes. "If it helps any you make a very convincing…" he put his hands in front of him in defense.

Shippō continued to glare at Miroku. Oh he was going to get the perv back but he would bid his time till he found the right opportunity but what to do? He was sure it would come to him, he just needed to keep his eyes open till then.

"Hey Shippō, we're here to see the boss," said Inuyasha shaking Shippō from his thoughts.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Shippō exclaimed startled to see him. He wasn't supposed to come back till he was done with his assignment.

"None of your business runt." He growled as he walked right past him and to the elevators, Miroku following right behind him, waving at Shippō. Once in he pushed the button that would lead him to the third floor underground. Sometime you would never know from the outside.

They got off the elevator and headed down a simple cream color hall to the end where his office would be. Without even knocking Inuyasha swung the door open and walked into Sesshōmaru's office. The office was simple, dark blue walls with white trimming, a picture hung on the left wall showing the great battle between the last Inu no Taisho, their father, and Ryukotsusei. In the middle of the room was a dark mahogany wood desk and itched into the front was another battle scene. In front of the desk were two leather chairs.

On the desk was a telephone, a computer with keyboard and paperwork was scattered over the desk. Behind him was a mahogany credenza with a printer, file holder and above that hung a corkboard, with a couple of pieces of paper hanging on it.

Sesshōmaru continued to sit at his desk working as if they hadn't entered. Just by looks you could tell they were related; they both had silver hair and golden amber eyes but that is where the likeness stopped. Inuyasha was a hanyo while Sesshōmaru was not he was a full yōkai. Sesshōmaru had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek. He was in a black suit with a black tie; like the majority of the DCIA staff except for those on an undercover assignment.

He was completely ignoring the two who had entered his office without permission. He let this go on waiting for them to start to fidget and it wasn't a long wait, with in two minutes he heard Miroku start to shift from foot to foot.

Inuyasha on the other hand was beginning to lose his temper his hands clenched and unclenching into fists. If there was one thing he hated more then anything else was being ignored, especially by his half-brother. He glared daggers at him, he fuck'n knew that fluffy knew they were there.

Sesshōmaru mentally smirked. Finally the Director of the DCIA looked up, ice-cold eyes staring at them. He was annoyed and slightly pissed that Inuyasha hadn't obeyed but his face betrayed nothing of what he felt, the only thing movement was a slight narrowing of his eyes as he continued to study them. What was one to do with someone like Inuyasha.

He mentally sighed, thinking how Rin would tell him to be nice and take it easy on his half-brother and that he was the bigger brother, blah, blah, blah. He pinched the bridge of his nose just thinking what Rin would have to say if he was mean.

Inuyasha, watch all this and knew what was going on. He had Rin on his side and inwardly smirked at the position that put Sesshōmaru in he wouldn't want to upset his mate now would he.

"Prey tell, why have you chosen to disobey my direct orders?" he coldly asked Inuyasha.

"Keh, I have important information. That's why." He snapped back crossing his arms across his chest, knowing that Sesshōmaru was nothing but a big bluff.

"I will decide whether the info you provide is worthy or not." He stated coldly. "Proceed."

Miroku mentally rolled his eyes as he elbowed Inuyasha who was about to retort. He would never learn, it didn't matter that Sesshōmaru had Rin. There was a breaking point, a point beyond no return that would bode badly for both of them; since they were partners.

_Inuyasha had been selected for this assignment for many reasons. One, being regardless of the fact that he was 200 years in age he still could pass as a fifteen year old. Two, he was prone to act like a teenager, immature. And three, it was his turn to go to school.; everyone did their time, except humans of course the perk of being a demon, not. An actual bonus of being a demon was he was already allowed to drive._

"Feh." Inuyasha eyed Miroku out of the corner of his eyes but went ahead and told Sesshōmaru what he had saw the other night and heard.

_**They were cloaked in darkness obscuring any real good look at the two individual. He strained to hear what they were talking about, barely catching the end of their conversation- "Find the one."**_

"Is this all?" Sesshōmaru sat their stoned faced looking at Inuyasha waiting for more information.

"Yea," fuck he really didn't have much to tell. Not that he'd ever admit that to Sesshōmaru. He stood there arms cross waiting.

"Hm- find the one and this is all you managed to hear." It wasn't a question that needed answering. He continued to sit there staring at Inuyasha, thinking it over. It was hardly enough to go on but- "If that is all you are dismissed."

Was that it really, he fuck'n didn't have anything else to say to them? What an annoying prick. Inuyasha and a relieved Miroku quickly made their way to the door and had it open to step out when Sesshōmaru stopped them.

"If I see your face here again you are off this assignment."

"Keh."

.

~XXX~

.

She made her way swiftly towards Houseki High, it was midnight and she was running late. Something he wouldn't like but couldn't be helped. She thought she had seen someone but just as quickly it- they was gone. It could have just been her imagination but there was just no telling for sure. Better safe then sorry.

She quickly made her way down the side of the gym and around the front heading towards the courtyard but continuing right past it. He liked to change up the meeting location; one could never be too safe he like to say. She continued onward between to academic building towards an old worn down building that was now used to hold janitorial/maintenance equipment. It sat on the edge of the school property, the forest laid out behind it.

She quickly glanced around checking around her to ensure that she was alone and quickly crack the door open enough for her to get in; for a worn down building the door didn't even make a sound upon opening. She closed the door behind her and paused waiting for her eyes to adjust to the new lightening or lack there off; at least outside she had the moon and stars inside she had two windows that barely let in any light.

She sighed as she continued forward making her way to the next room and towards the back wall. The room wasn't big at all the front room was the size of a bedroom. On the left wall was a sink and a drain in the floor for dumping out the mop buckets. Along the left wall hung mops and brooms and you name it. The was also two rows of shelving that housed the supply for the bathrooms and cleaning the school in general. Against the right wall was your outdoor equipment, leaf blower, rake, outdoor broom, shears and so on.

On the back wall in the right corner was a door and the way to the next room. This room was just a little bit smaller and was a windowless room. The only light coming from a table lamp sitting on a desk with a chair on the left wall and above were posters of the emergency routes to evacuate the school. There was a corkboard on the right wall with notes for the next guy on duty and next to that was a time clock. The back wall had nothing but lockers. She scanned the room but saw no one here.

He had said to meet here and so here she waited. She started to wonder if he had left because of her running late when she turned around and saw someone step out of the shadows. He was dressed all in black his hair pulled back in a ponytail, his hair and eyes were black as well but one could not be to sure in this lightening. She gasped and took an involuntary step back, unprepared to see him there. She quickly gathered her composure and stood her ground and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. She could have sworn the room had been empty.

"Your late." He leaned on the desk crossing his legs while casually pulling out a knife and using the tip to pick under his nails.

"I thought I saw someo-"

"Do you think we would just let you just walk in here?" he pushed himself off the desk and made his way towards Kikyo. "You haven't really done anything to gain our trust. Yet."

"But th-"

"Shhh," he said placing a finger over her lips silencing her. "Yes, as of right now the boss likes you but you still haven't done anything to prove your loyalty to us."

Kikyo was fuming how dare he assumed that she wasn't loyal to their cause! Their cause was her cause they both had much to gain. "What do I have to do to prove myself?"

"First, what is it that you need from us?" he went back to the desk and sat on the surface waiting for her response. He had no idea why the boss liked her but one didn't argue with the boss if you wanted to see another day, but it was still his job to make sure there were no traitors in their mist.

Kikyo eyed him carefully. "I want Kagome dead-"

"Your little cousin. Why? Can't you deal with it?" he chided.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him starting to fume. "SHE is not my _'little cousin' _and I don't want to be-"

"Tsk- tsk- Temper. Temper." He walked towards her eyeing her carefully. "So, you want her dead but don't want to be tied to anything that happens." He slowly walked around her and paused in front of her. "Perhaps you will fit in, after all. 'But' first you need to do something for us." He grinned evilly as he told Kikyo wanted needed to be done.

.

.

* * *

><p>I can't guarantee that all Chapters are going to be as long as this one but I do hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions please ask away and I'll do my best to answer it. As always your reviews continue to push me forward and give me encouragement to keep writing.<p>

Thank you for your comments on the Chapter7!

**SexysAngelx09**

**Lissome Dalliance**

**Angel Ruvee**

**Oceanthatsoars**

**Eloquent dreams**

**Soul Hunt**

**ArchAngel-Kagome**

Priss ^^

PS. Hubby has leave for the next two weeks, which will probably slow me down. Leave = vacation. I will do my best to continue to post every fifth day but incase I can't I will post any reasons for a delay on my profile. I already have an idea for the next three chapters it's finding the time to sit and write while he is home. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Watching hubby play Modern Warfare. So I sit, watch, write and watch some more. Very distracting this is. I will do my best on this chapter for you. Although, I am so tempted to play right now….

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

.

.

She was thankful that she had taken the time that morning to kiss her mom and dad goodbye before heading off to school. She was thankful that she took her little sister to school that morning and told her how much she loved her and that they would have sister time this weekend. She was definitely thankful for those things today as she saw the knife coming towards her.

~XXX~

It was mid October and it had been a long day for Eri Yukino. Her day started as usual; she was awoken by her alarm going off to start her day, she threw on some clothes, brushed her teeth, ran a comb through her hair and made her way downstairs to grab some breakfast before heading off to school. She sat at the table with her family laughing and making plans for this weekend. Her little sister excitedly sat at the table planning out their sister time.

She gave her parents a hug and kiss before getting in the car with her little sister to drop her off at her school. They laughed and talked about the things they would do together this weekend and the state fair that was in town. Before she dropped her sister off she had told her how much she loved her and that they would definitely have sister time this weekend.

From there she drove to Houseki High, parked her car in the senior parking lot and made her way to her classes for the day. Her day from there on had been pretty uneventful she went to her classes had lunch with her friends and at the end of the school day headed to the gym with her cheerleading squad to practice in preparation for tomorrow night football game. Nothing seemed unusual or out of place.

It had been a long two-hour practice and she had landed on the ground several times falling from the top of the pyramid they had been practicing. But she wasn't one to quit she was determine to master this technique and by the end of practice had it done pat. Her mom had always said she was determined and strong willed, which served her well.

Her squad slowly made their way to the ladies locker room to get cleaned up and changed. It felt great stepping under the hot water, letting it hit all her sore muscles and helping her to relax them. She imagined all of the soreness just washing down the drain. She could hear the rest of the squad chatting and getting into their clothes. She tuned them out, letting her mind go blank as she enjoyed the feel of the water hitting her skin, she just needed another few minutes and she would be done.

Starting to feel the water go tepid, she turned it off and grabbed her towel hanging over the shower rod and wrapped it around her. She made her way to her locker and begun getting change. It wasn't abnormal for her to be the last to leave so she thought nothing of it as she zipped up her pants and threw on a t-shirt as she began to wring out her hair and tied it into a bun. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and slung her bag on her shoulder. She was in a good mood. Nothing brightens one mood like a hot shower.

She made her way to the door and pulled it open to find someone blocking her way. She couldn't make out whom it was, they were all in black there hood obscuring any good view of their facial features. She took a step back as they took a step forward, her stomach turning into a knot as she noticed something gleaming in their hand. Panic started to rise from the pit of her stomach as she made her way back into the locker room the perpetrator taking a step every time she took one.

She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream but knew that none of that would do her any good. There was no one there but her and…? They pulled their hand back ready to strike, she watched in horror as she got a good view of the knife as it came towards her. She had no way out, she had unconsciously backed her self into a corner.

The first strike knocked the air right out of her. She heard the thud of the knife as the handle stopped it from going any deeper into her, oddly enough she felt no pain. Her thoughts scrambled trying to figure out what she had done to bring this moment to fruition. She was a good student, made good grades, didn't hang out with the wrong crowd, she cared for and '_loved'_ everyone.

She looked down watching her blood flow out from the wound the knife left as it was pulled out. She felt oddly detached from what was happening to her as she watched the front of her t-shirt get soaked in blood as it made its way down her pants. The second strike was shortly followed and she watched in horrid fascination as the knife easily entered her flesh again. She was starting to see dark spots and still surprisingly she hadn't felt any pain. She was thankful for that.

Then the third strike came and she let herself began to surrender to the darkness that was just on the outer edges of her vision. She looked up at the perpetrator barely letting out a whisper her one last word, "Why?" As she finally, succumbed to the loss of blood. Her last thoughts, regrets of not being able to spend some time with her little sister this weekend.

Kikyo looked down with disdain as she watched her last breath leave her. It hadn't bother her one bit to kill the girl, on the contrary she felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that she was the one in control of her life. 'Oh, the joy,' she smiled wickedly. This should prove to Rasetsu that she was serious and wasn't fazed about death or killing for that matter.

She bent down and carefully wiped the dagger cleaned on the girls' clothes and tucked the blade away in the side pocket of her pants. Then she slowly pulled out a vile and collected some of the girls' blood before capping the vile and tucking it into her pocket. Hopefully, it was enough for what was needed. She stood up and quickly backed out of the girl's locker room, checking the area before completely stepping out of the room. Seeing no one she made her way out of the gym and out into the open, the sun was just beginning to disappear behind the trees as she started to make her way from the gym. Before she could take another step, Rasetsu was standing before her.

"I take it, it all went well?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Of course." she smirked "Why wouldn't it?" She looked around checking to see if anyone else was there as she dung into her pocket and handed him the vile of blood and held out the dagger for him to take.

He looked at the dagger with cold eyes and met hers. "You'll be needing that." As he tucked the vile into his coat and turn to leave.

"Wait!" she hissed. He slowly turned back to face her narrowing his eyes as he waited for her to continue.

"What about Ka-"

"Done. Is that all you wanted to know?" he smirked as he leaned towards her. "No questions as to why we wish you to keep the knife?" he slyly grinned as he watched her stunned expression trying to come up with a response. "Our trust has not been misplaced in you, I see. Till we talk again, keep the dagger safe." He turned and walked away disappearing into the darkness that had set in.

~XXX~

It had started as a horrible day for Kagome. The first thing to go wrong today was her alarm clock not going off. She was awaken by her little brother slamming her door open yelling at her to get up that she was late. Half dazed she made a grab for her phone and saw that yes indeed she was going to be late and shot right out of bed fully awake now and quickly getting ready.

She threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red turtleneck as she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and quickly run a brush through her hair. She made her way down the stairs making her way to the kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast as she made her way to the front door. If she hurried she would barely be late, she just might make it before the last bell rang. She yelled a goodbye to her mom as she swung her book bag onto her back and made her way down the steps to the street. She jogged the mile to school stopping occasionally to catch her breath.

She could already see the school in the distance and the flash of red and blue lights…? 'What the-' she sprinted the remaining distance. Shocked at what she saw; there were cops everywhere and a ambulance. From the school parking lot she could see that part of the gym was being roped off. As she scanned the crowd she found Sango standing with some of their classmate. She quickly made her way over, out of breath and exhausted from the run. She really needed to get in shape.

"Hey.. Sango. What's… going on?" she huffed out as she tried to catch her breath and calm her heart down. She bent over resting her hands on her thighs slowly getting herself under control.

"Are you okay Kagome?" she asked startled by her friend being out of breath. Kagome waved her off and pointed at the cops. Sango cringed at having to tell Kagome what she had heard. "Someone was found dead in the gym."

At that Kagome snapped straight and starred at her friend shocked all thoughts of exhaustion gone. "Are you sure? What happened?"

"They wouldn't tell us and yes I overheard the cops talking." She said softly.

The loud speaker came on and the Principal began to talk. "All students please find your teacher to be counted for the day and for any further instructions. Teachers please hold up your signs so that students can find you."

Kagome and Sango looked around for a sign of their teacher and saw signs being placed on the trees for each year group. They saw their year group class of twenty fifteen and made their way towards it finding the teacher and joining other classmates waiting for further instructions, Kikyo was already there but Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

As they waited for the teacher to speak Inuyasha showed up. He didn't look happy but then again who would be happy under these circumstances? The teacher took a head count, noticing a few heads missing but went ahead and got everyone's attention.

"Class as you can see there was an incident at school-"

"Do they know what happen?" Shouted a classmate from the back interrupting the teacher.

The teacher for her part looked regretful that she was to be the one to give such information and almost didn't tell her students but she realized that such things would not stay secret for long and would soon be learned.

"There was a death" she raised her hand cutting off any interruptions as she continued "No I don't know what happened nor who it is that information has not been released."

Inuyashas eyes narrowed at this information. How could this happen on his watch! It didn't matter it had happened right before dark, the fact that it happened and he didn't know why or who and hadn't stopped it just pissed him the fuck off. The only thing that had gone his way so far this morning was the fact that he was the first one to discover the crime before an actual student had found it and reported it. All the good that did him. As keen as his eyes and nose were he couldn't smell who had done it and there was no evidence left behind not even a fuck'n fingerprint.

He growled out in frustration ,Kikyo eyeing him wondering what was wrong with him. She nudged him getting his attention as the teacher continued to talk to the class. "What's wrong?" she whispered so not to interrupt the teacher.

He stared at her startled out of his brooding thoughts. "Nani?" he whispered back.

"You were growling. Are you alright?" she studied him as he stared back.

"Keh. I'm fine" and he turned his attention back to the teacher. Kikyo watched him, wondering what had made him growl like that. Not that it was loud or anything but he was standing next to her and she had heard him.

"Okay class. So, I'll see you all Monday. Please stay safe this weekend and don't travel alone." The teacher finished, dismissing the class.

The class stayed where they were at working out what to do with their free day now. No one wanted to go home and be alone. It was decided that they would go to the state fair.

Inuyasha on the other hand didn't want to go he needed to look around the campus some more and talk to Miroku but right now with the cops all around that wasn't going to happen and Miroku, who knew where that perv was at the moment. Leaving now would probably make him look horrible. Maybe this could be good, students talk and maybe he would over hear something important, relating to the girl's death.

Kikyo grabbed his arm gaining his attention and pulling him out of his thought. "Does your jeep have room for all of us?" She asked, Kagura and Kanna standing behind her.

He mentally rolled his eyes as he led the way, sparing a quick glance in Kagome's direction on his way to his vehicle. He saw that she seemed okay and that her and Sango were getting a ride from an upperclassman. 'Why the fuck did he care?' Some of the upperclassmen had volunteered to carpool some of the lower classmen with them to the fair. He continued towards his jeep. He didn't bother to open any of the doors for the girls and hoped into the driver's seat, waiting for them to get in. The girls chatted excitedly in the background, as he started the jeep and turned on the radio, raising the volume up to drown them out.

Kikyo rolled her eyes in the short time she knew him she couldn't stand his taste in music, Rock'n'roll, but to touch his radio would elicit a growl from him. It was off limit, so she narrowed her eyes at him in disapproval, while he completely ignored her and drove on to the state fair.

Inuyasha was well aware of her feelings on his music but he didn't give a flying fuck. He wasn't here to please her or her friends. You want a ride in his car you fuck'n deal with it then. He drove on completely ignoring her and her friends.

Sango and Kagome happened to be the few that had managed to get a car ride to the state fair with an upperclassman but were told that they would need to find their own way home, which they had readily accepted. They silently sat in the back as they were driven towards the state fair. It wasn't far just about a twenty-minute drive. As they made their way to the car she had managed a quick glanced at Inuyasha. She had no idea why she did that. She watched as he jumped into his jeep and waited for the rest to get in and promptly blasted his music.

He wasn't happy that much she could tell but why? The bigger question was why did she even care? She mentally shook her head getting him out of her thoughts. She was glad she let Sango talk her into going to the fair she had contemplated going home and calling it a day but Sango was right going to the fair would definitely get her mind of the death. Like who was it and why did it happen? She shook her head again this time physically trying to shake out the morbid thoughts.

Sango turned her head towards Kagome giving her a quizzical look, arching her eyebrow waiting for a response. She smiled back shaking her head back that everything was okay as they drove towards the state fair.

.

.

* * *

><p>Whew, done! I started this watching my husband play and three days later I finish this.<p>

Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 8! I really appreciate your comments. It really pushed me to finish this chapter on time. I'll be honest I almost didn't care too but knowing that you who have reviewed are waiting on me help me plug along. Thanks everyone!

**ArchAngel-Kagome**~ I hope this Chapter answered maybe part of your question. ^.~

**SexyxAngelx09**

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**Soul Hunt**~ thank you for your continue reviews it doesn't go unnoticed! ^.^

**Angel Ruvee**

**Kittychic0895**

Priss^^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry I didn't get this out this morning but hey it's only a few hours late. That's pretty good, don't you think? And extra long!

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

.

.

.

It was now near six in the evening and getting dark quickly. The day at the fair had consisted of literally a bunch of students from the Houseki High School with a few people coming during the day. For most of the day at the fair it had been a sober atmosphere, hushed whispers of what might have happened making its way through the student body; everyone walking aimlessly around. No one wanted to leave and everyone took comfort in each other's presence but as dark followed and the lights on the rides started to stand out against the darkening sky the atmosphere started to change to a gay one.

A light crisp breeze carrying the smell of popcorn and sweets waft through the carnival as the stars shined brightly above with the moon as the carnival came to life with excitement. The students let themselves get pulled into the excitement after the stress of the morning. Some of their groups started laughing and joking and the events that had transpired earlier today for the moment were forgotten as they finally dispersed.

Kagome and Sango were having a blast all troubles being left behind as they made their way to every ride in the park, while Sango continued her new practice of rubbing men as they walked past them. To her benefit she hadn't been caught and it was still quite amusing to see their shock expression but most common was their flashing teeth as they smiled proudly at being groped. 'Men.' Only they would take enjoyment from such a thing.

They had managed to ride every ride but one the Ferris wheel, which they quickly went to rectify by boarding the ride. They lazily sprawled out resting their heads on the back of the seat and gazing out into the night. It was a gorgeous night, and being way up high it was nice, quiet, and peaceful. It afforded them a wonderful view of the carnival below.

The first ride they had ridden on was The Zipper. Which was good because one couldn't possibly keep their food down with all the spinning on such a ride. Then they went on G-Force follow by the Twister, Pharaohs Fury and the rest became a blur. It was turning into a great night and Kagome should have known that this boded badly for her. Her first sign should have been when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

They had sat down to eat an elephant ear and that's when she felt like someone was watching her but it wasn't just like a casual feel it actually felt malicious. When she searched around for the source the only thing she found was Kikyo watching her with narrow eyes.

She stared right back unabashed. She knew that Kikyo hated her but since the mall she had made sure to stay away from Kikyo and avoid Inuyasha. She wasn't afraid of Kikyo, far from it but why ask for trouble if it could be avoided? Which so far hadn't been that hard. She saw Kikyo at school and of course she saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye at school too. He never seemed to far but she put that up to him being seated next to her in class and nothing else.

As she continued to look at Kikyo she also realized Inuyasha was missing. 'Weird.' She could have sworn that she saw him when they had first arrived here and even then on and off through the night and now that she thought of it he wasn't with Kikyo when she spotted him. There was no way that Kikyo could think that he was with her… 'Could she?'

Kagome decided that she was being paranoid and that her imagination was getting the best of her. She brushed aside all thoughts off being watched and chalked it up to Kikyo and that as long as she stayed out of her way that all would be fine.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she watched Kagome sit and eat with her friend. How was she going to get Kagome without making it look she had a part in it. She wasn't going to kill her that had already been arranged but to play with her like a predator plays with its prey- well- that's a different story indeed.

As to Inuyasha- well- he just got up and left when they got there and she hadn't really seen him but then again she hadn't been keeping an eye out for him. It was obvious that he wasn't with Kagome.

As she continued to stare at Kagome, the girl made eye contact with her and didn't even try to hide it, which had Kikyo's eye twitching in irritation that she was being so brash. Kagome had become overly cocky in her view and that wouldn't do for Kikyo. That would have to be changed. She was glad that she had made a quick phone call earlier, she grinned wickedly. But how to get the girl into the haunted trail… 'Hm.'

~XXX~

Kagome and Sango had decided that they were done and ready to go home it had been a long and fun day as they made their way to the front entrance of the Fair. They were about to leave the park when the unthinkable happened. Sango and her groping, groped the wrong person; Miroku. It was dark and he was wearing a hood and Sango hadn't realized who it was until it was too late. That too late being when he spun around smiling at Sango with a gleam in his eyes and a huge smile plastered on his face. 'CRAP!'

Sango knew what was coming and wasn't sticking around to find out so she did the next best thing, run. She did an about face and ran back into the crowd dragging a hysterical Kagome. There was only one place she could think to go that they might be able to lose him as she continued pulled Kagome along. They had not planned on going on the Haunted Trail but now had no choice she had to lose him.

Kagome was full out laughing now and trying to catch her breath as she was being pulled along. It was too funny the coincidence of Sango groping the same guy twice and not just any guy but a guy who had caught her once and now caught her for a second time. She could hear Sango hissing through her breath for her to be quiet as she dragged them unto the Haunted Trail and made their way in desperately trying to find a place to hide.

Miroku on his behalf was excited the moment he felt 'the touch'. He knew only one person that was capable of committing such an act. His Dear Sango, that was who. So he quickly gave pursuit, deeming that they had already gathered as much useful information as they could. Which was nothing, yet again. Oh well, the chase would make up for it he chuckled.

Inuyasha watched with astonishment as he saw Sango come up and grope the perv. Inuyasha had called Miroku earlier to come out once it got dark to help him listen for information. They had decided to walk separately through the Fair so that they could cover more ground and hear more conversations but both had agreed never to be to far out of line of sight. So Inuyasha had witness the whole act. 'A perv groping a perv.' He shook his head in amazement never thinking to ever see such a thing. Yea. Yea. He had heard about the whole mall thing but it was one thing to be told about it another to witness it.

Miroku was in hot pursuit as Inuyasha followed to see how this was going to play out- well- that was his reasoning for following he told himself. He hadn't heard anything interesting besides the fact that the victim had a big heart and that there was no way she could have an enemy.

So with that thought, he quickly caught up to Miroku. This had nothing to do with the fact that Kagome was there. It was just rather amusing seeing Sango desperately drag Kagome along. He could tell Kagome was out of breath and could even smell her happiness. Even from this distance his keen ears were able to hear her peels of laughter, which had Inuyasha smirking in delight as well. Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all.

Kikyo watched with glee Sango dragged Kagome onto the haunted trail. For a moment she had thought she had missed her opportunity but luckily for her something had happened at the entrance that she had been unable to see that had Sango clearly dragging Kagome back into the park. She didn't care how it happened or why. What did matter was that things were in place.

With a flip of her hair and a gleeful chuckle she spun around and rubbed her hands in anticipation as she made her way out of the park with Kagura and Kanna.

~XXX~

Sango had no idea what kind of haunted theme this was but caught a glimpse of the sign as she ran in dragging Kagome with her, Maze of Screams. She ran blindly in not taking note of what turns she was making until she finally came to a stop, Kagome laughing the whole way in. She bent over resting her hands on her knees as she struggle to catch her breath. 'She's not going to like this.' Sango thought as her heart calmed down.

As Kagome wiped away the tears off laughter that hung around her eyes she caught her breath as it dawned on her where they were. "Sango?" It wasn't that she was afraid or anything like that. It was just that she didn't like the idea of things jumping out at her. Well, to be quite honest she didn't care for anything scary. Yea, it was all pretend but still. "Where are we?"

Sango straighten herself and looked at Kagome reassuringly. "Um, I'm not sure exactly where in the maze we are but don't worry we will get out." She promised with conviction seeing the fear creeping into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome gulped as she tried to calm her racing heart down, having sped up at the realization of their location. She could do this, it wasn't like she was alone or anything. She calmed her heart down and chided herself to not be so ridiculous. 'I'm fine.' She mentally stated steeling herself against any doubts.

"Stupid perv." Sango mumble as she started looking around to see where they were.

Kagome couldn't help a giggle escaping her lips as she replayed how they got where they were and before she knew it she was chuckling. "He caught you twice now!" Kagome snickered.

Sango spun around eyes wide in shock at Kagome's statement and the sound of laughter again. "B- But- I-" she sputtered and hung her head down her bangs falling over her eyes. "I know." Giving up any argument that she had been trying to form. It was true she had been caught twice now and both times by the same guy. 'Miroku'

A screamed cut through any other thoughts, as Kagome jumped startled and grabbed Sango. Sango slowly pried Kagome's death grips off of her arm as they heard the crowd that had been scared walking away in laughter.

"Lets get out of here," Sango grabbed Kagome's arm pulling her along. This was much different then what she had expected. She had thought it would be the traditional horror house but this was actually outside. Sango looked left and right and decided their best shot was to make left. As she surveyed their surrounding they took note that they were in a field; corn stalks reaching for the dark skies lightly swayed in the night breeze as they made their way down a path they had chosen, the only light guiding them was the moon above their heads.

As the walked down the path they could hear in the distance screams, laughter and people running. Kagome was being surprisingly calm for one who hated these kinds of things thought Sango as they quietly made their way.

Up ahead they saw a soft red glow of light and as they came to the open area saw that it had a table in the center and a console behind that table. On the table some one was lying on it. As they got closer they noticed that the individual had their guts spilling out blood or what looked like blood slowly dripped out. On a small stand next to the table where small knifes of different lengths and size.

The console in the back held the bigger stuff, hatchet, chain saw and ice picks. Also on the table was a bucket of something and as the girls made their way over slowly and cautiously they peeked into the bucket and were disgusted to learn that it held eyes.

They slowly backed away and that's when they heard the cornstalks right by the table rustle. Their eyes were as wide as saucers as a man in a white doctors coat stepped out his front covered in blood. As Kagome took it all in she swallowed as she tried to keep the bile that threaten to come fourth. The man who had stepped out from the corn stalks carried with him a butcher knife dripping in blood.

He took a stepped towards them as an evil chuckle left his lips, raising the butcher knife towards them.

"AAHHHHHH!"

Kagome and Sango screamed simultaneously as they turned around and ran for it, evil laughter following them from the gruesome scene. As soon as they had put some distance between them and the doctor they stopped trying to catch their breath only to feel something make a grab for them through the cornstalks. They didn't even look back to see who it was, nor have time to scream as they took off running leaving a cloud of dust where they had just stood.

Miroku stepped out of the cornstalk followed by Inuyasha a look of pure shock on Miroku's face as they watched the girls book it out of there. They looked at each other and Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at Miroku downcast look.

"What? Did you expect Sango to know it was you?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Actually- yes." He stated honestly. "You don't think she groped me by mistake… Do you?" as he contemplated what happened at the front entrance "I thought she was just playing hard to get."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. "Not all girls play hard to get, perv." He shook his head at his friend's hopelessness. "Come on. I know where they went."

Kagome and Sango ran if you could call it that, it had turned more into a walk-jog thing as they were sore and tired from the scares but as they came to a stop they had stopped at the entry way of a cemetery. Was it real? It was hard to tell.

"Your…. crazy…. I'm not….. going….. in there!" she got out between gulps of air her lungs on fire from the run. She dropped to the floor sprawling out, currently not worried about whatever had been behind them.

Sango looked behind her and looked at Kagome on the floor. She bent over clasping her legs as she caught her breath, her legs burning from the run. "We could go back but-"

"No" she said as she finally got her breathing under control. "I rather go forward better yet lets just cut across the cornstalks. Nothing says we have to stay on the path." Sango agreed as she looked at the cemetery. "This place is creepy."

Kagome sat up and looked at the cemetery. It was a little creepy but only because it was so quiet and the place was lit with a soft blue light. There were several stone heads placed around the tree that sat in the middle of this open area. The tree in its on right was creepy, no leaves hung from the few branches it had and the stump was crazily contorted with a hollow dark space in the middle. As they study the whole scene a pair of red eyes flashed from with in the hollow space, catching their attention but just as quickly vanished.

"What was that?" Kagome asked softly without taking her eyes from the tree a shiver running down her spine as her hair stood on end.

Sango squinted her eyes trying to see into the hole without moving from the spot where they had stop. "I. Don't. Know." She whispered back. Sango wasn't one to scare easily but she was definitely a bit nervous, the hair on the back of her neck standing straight out. As the time agonizingly crept on by the red eyes did not make another appearance.

Kagome sighed as she stood up brushing off her pants. "I think our imagination is running away with us Sango. Lets get out of here." Sango nodded her head in agreement. Kagome looked around their area and that's when she squealed in delight. Barely above the cornstalk on the other side of the cemetery she made out the top of the Ferris wheel!

"That's the way we need to go Sango and if we cut across the cornstalk we will be out of here in no time!" she clapped in joy as both girls made their way across the cemetery all thoughts of the red eyes forgotten until they heard a twig snap from behind them.

They both froze as they slowly turned around to see a man with black hair pulled back into a braid and a purple four-pointed star on his forehead. His eyes were a dark shade of cobalt and he was dressed all in black. He watched them as they took a step back placing more distance between them.

Kagome felt alarms going off in her head as she watched the man just stand there with an evil gleam in his eyes. This wasn't like the other guy in the doctor coat there was no evil intent coming off of him like this man. This was the fore boding she had felt earlier and some how she knew that it was him that had been watching her, it wasn't Kikyo after all. She wanted to scream but knew it would do her no good, no one would be coming. The man smirked as he took a step towards them.

As they turned to run the man grabbed Kagome and pulled her into him, her back against his chest. 'How had he move so fast?' She felt him leaning over her right shoulder as he whispered. "Where do you think your going?" Kagome struggled to break out of his hold.

Sango seeing Kagome in danger charged the man intent on knocking him over but he was too fast and leapt out of the way shoving Kagome to the ground behind him putting himself effectively between the two girls.

"What do we have here? I'm going to be nice and let you leave now, this doesn't concern you." He said nonchalantly.

"The hell it doesn't!" Sango growled back.

"Come, come. I'm not going to hurt her," he smirked "just toy with her."

At that Sango charged again. This time she ran straight for him and last minute dodged right anticipating his move as she pulled her right arm back and slug him in the jaw. "What didn't think I could fight?" she smirked back. She had successfully put herself between the man and Kagome.

Kagome pulled her self off the ground, wincing a little bit from the pain. When he shoved her, her left shoulder had hit the ground first before the rest of her hit the ground. She was definitely sore and would have a nasty bruise but other then that she was okay.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked once she had gathered her wit.

He stared at her, "Wouldn't you like to know." He ran towards Sango for Kagome, punching Sango in the stomach as he continued forward, Sango doubled over from the impact.

Kagome ready this time braced herself as she watched him bring his right arm back. As he swung forwards she side stepped to the right of him grabbing his wrist and pulling him adding his momentum to her pull and swung him around but as she went to bring his arm behind his back as she was taught. He spun towards her and with his left hand grabbed her neck lifting her off of the ground.

"Ah-huh." He playfully replied as he watched her fighting for breath, desperately clawing at his hands to get him to let go. He ignored it all intent on his prey and her suffering. He wasn't supposed to kill her but plans always change.

~XXX~

Inuyasha followed the scent that the girls had left behind, stopping here and there to make sure that he was still on the right trail. The place was covered in scents but to his benefit one scent stood out from the rest jasmine and vanilla. He smirked to himself enjoying the scent that assaulted his senses and froze, the smirk falling off his face. 'What the fuck!'

"Inuyasha?" Miroku came up next to him narrowing his eyes trying to see up ahead. "Is everything okay?"

Inuyasha scanned the area up ahead but even with his acute eye sight he could not see past the cornstalks that blocked his view. 'What the fuck was Bankotsu doing here?' He let out a growl as his nose was assaulted with the scent of fear, Kagome's. It wasn't the same as before when it was mixed in with excitement this time it was nothing but pure untainted fear.

Without another thought he took off towards Kagome, praying that he would get there in time. 'How the fuck had he not felt Bankotsu presence?' He could hear Miroku behind following, while up ahead he could hear Kagome and Bankotsu exchange words; she was still alive which gave him an extra burst of speed as he slid to a stop in a clearing where a cemetery laid. His eyes opened wide as he saw Kagome dangling from Bankotsu's hand and watched in horror as her hands fell limply to her sides.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER?" he screamed as he ran towards Bankotsu his eyes flashing between red and amber.

He barreled right into him knocking both of them to the ground and easily rolled back onto his feet placing himself between Kagome and Bankotsu. He slowly backed up never taking his eyes off of him till he was right over Kagome and tentatively placed two fingers on her neck searching for a pulse and with great relief felt a faint one; his eyes becoming solid amber as he let out a sigh of relief. Assured that she wasn't dead he attacked.

Bankotsu chuckled as he dodged out of the enraged hanyo way, taunting and teasing him. "It has been a while, no, Inuyasha?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled making sure that he was still in between.

"Don't worry half-breed. My fun is over… for now." And with that he disappeared leaving them alone in the middle of the cemetery.

Inuyasha quickly returned back to Kagome. She was still out but her breathing was normal and her pulse strong again. He looked over to where Miroku had gone to assist Sango who was lying on the ground curled up. He quickly but gently scooped up Kagome bridal style as he made his way over and paused in shock as he felt her snuggle against him. 'Did she just…' he shook his head in wonderment and joined Miroku and Sango.

"How's she doing?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Miroku gently shake her a moan escaping her lips as her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay Sango?" Miroku asked quietly, Sango slowly pulled herself off the ground to a sitting position. She took a slow breath.

"Yes." She replied as she stood up. She took another breath as she surveyed there surrounding. "What happened to that man?"

"Didn't you see?" asked Miroku quizzically.

She shook her head, "No... he- he knocked the wind out of me." She replied bashfully.

"Well, don't worry about it he's gone now." Inuyasha growled out. "Lets get out of here." He said as he started leading the way out of the maze and towards his jeep cradling Kagome close to his chest.

Miroku and Sango following close behind. She struggled a little bit still recovering from the punch to the gut.

"Um- if you want you can lean on me." Miroku offered her. She eyed him carefully weighing her options. "I promise, I want do anything." He said sincerely. She finally nodded her head as he wrapped his right arm around her waist helping her out of the fair.

"One wrong move and I'll-"

"I know, I know." He said disarming her with his smile.

They quickly made their way back to the parking lot and found their vehicles. Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome in the passenger seat buckling her in and carefully resting her head back against the seat. He quickly got in the drivers side and started up the jeep. They had agreed to take the girls to Miroku's place for now.

~XXX~

Kagome's last thought was that she was dead but just as suddenly she found herself falling and hitting the ground hard. She fought to remain conscious but was losing the battle as she felt everything start to slip away. As she was sliding into darkness she felt someone over her touching her neck and heard a sigh of relief. 'Who?' was her last thought as darkness enveloped her.

She felt as if she were in a dream as she felt herself floating as her body was suddenly pressed up against something warm. Oddly enough she felt comforted and safe by this and snuggled closer. 'Was this a dream?' as she allowed her self to surrender into the darkness again.

Slowly her consciousness awoke as she unrolled from the fetal position she found herself in and stretched lazily. She froze as she realized that she wasn't in her bed but on something else… 'a couch?' She could hear people talking in the background as she fought to remember how she came here? 'Where am I? I was at the fair and we ended up in the- in the… maze...' she thought as she fought to remember what happened and then it hit her.

She shot straight up eyes unfocused staring straight ahead as she remembered that she had been fighting a man for a breath of air as his hand tightened around her throat. She had clawed at his hands trying to pry him off and remember how darkness had surrounded her vision. So how did she get here? As she turned her head to look around, she saw Sango right in front of her with a glass of water.

"Breath Kagome breath!" Sango begged grabbing her shoulders.

Kagome stared at her dumbly as she felt someone grab her hand.

"You need to breath," a male voice implored her.

She turned her head startled to hear a man's voice and was captured by amber eyes watching her keenly. She felt her self take a breath, her hand grabbing his hand back tightly as if it was the only thing keeping her grounded and in this moment, it was. She took another breath, willing herself to calm down as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Wha-" she couldn't get it out her throat dried.

"Here Kagome, drink some of this. It'll help." Sango said as she handed the glass of water to her.

She grabbed it with her empty hand refusing to let go of Inuyasha's hand afraid that if she did- 'No' she wouldn't think like that. She quickly drank the water handed to her. "What happened?" she asked as she looked at everyone just realizing that Miroku was there too.

"That's what we wanted to ask you?" Miroku asked kindly. "Do you know him?"

She shook her head. "I've never seen him before." Sango nodded her head in agreement.

She quickly told them everything that had happened. How they tried to run and how he had grabbed her. She was startled when she heard Inuyasha growling it was barely audible but he was right next to her so she could clearly hear him. As she finished up everything leaving no details out she watched Inuyasha, his fist clenched his jaw tight in anger.

"Here call your mom and let her know your staying with a friend tonight." Inuyasha growled as he handed her a phone and got up and walked out of the living room and down the hall.

Kagome watched him startled by his anger. Had she done something wrong?

~XXX~

Once Inuyasha shut the door to the back spare room he punched the wall next to the door, letting out his frustration. He would make sure that Bankotsu paid for hurting Kagome. He was now determined to protect her and would be fuck'n dammed if he let anyone hurt Kagome again. He froze realizing what he just thought, was she that important to him?

He thought back to when he had thought she was dead and remembered feeling his demon side start to take control till he had assured himself that she was alive. 'Could it be possible?'

~XXX~

Kagome sat quietly in the living at a loss for words on what had just happened. It wasn't a major deal but obviously Inuyasha was mad and she felt oddly aware of his missing presence. She had felt safe, secured with him next to her and now she felt… empty? 'Why was that?' Sango sat next to her asking her how she was feeling, she assured her that she was fine if a bit sore from hitting the ground.

She looked up to see Inuyasha coming back a look of determination in his eyes as he made eye contact with her. At least he didn't seem mad anymore she thought as she looked down at her hands to see that she still had the phone in her hands. She quickly dialed her family number and spoke with her mom letting her know that she was at a sleep over and that she would be home on Sunday.

This was going to be an interesting weekend. 'Crap!' She had completely forgotten about Kikyo. How was she going to explain this to her?

.

.

* * *

><p>Gah! I've been working on this story for three days! No joke! Took me two days to figure out where I was going with it and three days of writing cause- well- I had to stop live me real life. You know the take care of the family bit. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please let me know what you think, thanks!<p>

Thank you for your review of Chapter 9!

**Sakurazero**

**SeaxyxAngelx09**

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**Soul Hunt**

**Kittychic0895**

**LovesDepp**

**Angel Ruvee**

**The curri of life16**

Priss ^^

PS.

If you see any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix it, thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Would you believe that I was sitting here watching How to Train a Dragon, when this, the HPD portion, all came to me? Nuts, right? What's crazy I wrote it three chapters ago! =^.^= So I've had to make changes since my fingers in the previous chapter made some changes to the story. This story is truly an evolving story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

.

.

It was Monday and Kagome was now in Algebra class, Inuyasha sitting to the right of her behind Sango. Since she had arrived at school that morning he hadn't let her out of his sight. What ever discussion they had had over the weekend about not acting different and continuing to ignore one another was to her painfully pointless. She truly did her best to focus and not notice him like she did before but things were different now.

He wasn't just some guy in her school that all the girls drool over anymore. He was now someone who had come to her rescue. She couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks when she thought of him. She shook her head mentally. There was nothing going on between them- there couldn't be she hardly knew him and he her but then- 'No' she wouldn't think of that now. There were other things to worry about like. Why had that guy come after her?

That was a good question, a question they had spent the weekend discussing and trying to make a link to how she had got his attention but no matter what angle they looked at things nothing made sense. The one thing she had learned was that his name was Bankotsu. Miroku explained to Sango and her that he was trouble but wouldn't tell them how he knew this. Inuyasha just sat there listening, not saying a word, his arms crossed a scowl on his face.

Well, he did say one thing she remembered with a slight blush. _"Keh. I'll kill him if he touches you again." He had said vehemently meeting her eyes with his the same look of determination she had seen in them when he had come down the hall._

She shook her head trying to remove the intensity of his gaze from her mind and heard someone cleared their throat to her right. She casually looked over to see Inuyasha giving her a quizzical look. She quickly looked forward ignoring him as a blush appeared on her face. Why was it that her thoughts, kept being invaded by him? She pulled at her turtleneck feeling a bit warm all of a sudden. 'Ugh!' She hated this thing! But it was another thing that had been decided over the weekend, she had to cover her neck and shoulder till they both healed. At least her mom wouldn't be worried and she just needed to be careful about her school bag; in the end it made sense.

As she tried to refocus herself she felt another intense gaze, coming from Kikyo's direction and looked up. 'Crap.' Their eyes locked, Kagome gulped and looked down at her text book that was sitting in front of her forgotten. She had to stay focus the last thing she needed was for Kikyo to find out that she was with Inuyasha this weekend, otherwise all hell would break lose. This plan of theirs wasn't going to work. She leaned forward pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. When did her life get so complicated?

~XXX~

Inuyasha watched and smelled the emotions, of confusion, flustered, embarrassment and nervousness assault the girl. At one point he had even cleared his throat to get her attention, which succeeded only in making her ignore him and become embarrassed. 'Why?' It actually annoyed him that she was ignoring him but that was nothing new. Its how she first caught his interest but now it took on another degree of annoyance. He needed her to 'not' ignore him anymore but knew that she couldn't do that. He growled barely audible with annoyance at the whole situation.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he watched her freeze and became tense. He quickly looked around to see what had happened, his ears searching for any disturbance and found Kikyo watching Kagome intently her eyes narrowed but just as quickly she was looking at him smiling and sent him a wink, before facing forward again. Who the 'fuck' did she think he was? he growled startling Sango in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered never looking back at him knowing that he would hear her.

"Feh." Great the nosy perv heard him he thought; those two are really made for each other, he mentally rolled his eyes. Although, she wasn't that bad; the girl could fight. He looked at Kikyo again, trying to figure her out. Why was she constantly staring at Kagome today? Sure, she's done before but not this intently. Today was different the malevolence towards the girl was palpable. 'Why?'

~XXX~

How the fuck did she not look like she had been attack Friday, Kikyo fumed. She had been, assured by Bankotsu that he had indeed attack the girl. He had told her how he found Sango and Kagome in the cemetery part of the maze and attacked them both. He said he got Kagome really good throwing her on the ground and even had her off her feet in a choke but- but- but today she behaved as if nothing had happened! 'What the fuck!'

With her wearing that hideous turtleneck she couldn't see any bruises or marks. The girl gave nothing away the only change was she seemed to stare off more then usual and occasionally she caught the girl with a blush but nothing around to indicate why that was. She thought about everything that Bankotsu had told her and felt like he was leaving out details… but why? 'Hm.' She couldn't worry about that right now he did his part as asked now for her to do her part. Which to the everyday observer wouldn't look unusual. What shoulder was it he said she landed on? 'Ah, yes the left side.' This was going to be fun and class was almost over she smiled in great glee.

~XXX~

The bell rang and Kagome slowly gathered her things and carefully slung her bag on her right shoulder, trying not to use her left arm too much; Sango there by her side to help her out. She glimpse Inuyasha from the corner of her eye and saw that although he was walking away one of his ear was angle in her direction the other faced forward. She shouldn't be surprised, he did say he was keeping an eye on her- well, in this case an ear. She giggled at that which had him twitching both his ears in her direction. She threw her right hand over her mouth in open wide horror that he could hear such a quiet giggle and kicked herself mentally for forgetting he was a demon; her face beginning to turn crimson.

"Come on, Sango." Kagome said quickly, looking away from Sango. "The hall should be semi clear by now."

Sango watched wide eye as Kagome took off. Sango had an idea why Kagome had been blushing through out the day and why now her faced had turned crimson; if Kagome thought she hadn't seen it, boy, was she wrong! She wouldn't be a good friend if she wasn't perceptive, she chuckled as she followed her best friend to their next class, gym.

If only she had been a step sooner or even in front of Kagome. For what happened next wouldn't have happened at all or at least been avoided. She watched in disbelief as Kikyo rammed right into Kagome's left shoulder bringing an expletive from the girl.

"FUCK!" she moaned out in pain, clutching her left arm as it throbbed in pain. "What the 'HELL' was that for!" she yelled as she rounded on Kikyo. Who in her opinion looked way too innocent to be remotely innocent. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha hands balled in a fist.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she replied in innocent shock. "I didn't see you there!" she snickered as she turned around flipping her hair behind her as she walked away.

"Whatever." Kagome mumbled to stop Inuyasha from doing anything stupid. She turned around and headed to the gym clutching her arm, Sango closed behind. Luckily Kikyo hadn't seen Inuyasha reaction to what she had done to her. The last thing she needed was Inuyasha to blow everything and really make things worse then they already were for her.

~XXX~

Kikyo leisurely walked away proud of herself. She knew that Kagome wasn't fooled by what she had done but didn't care. She found out what she needed to find out. The girl was hurt and in pain and she had just added to it. And that just made her day, she smiled as she headed to her next class. The joy of playing with ones prey.

~XXX~

What the 'FUCK' was wrong with that Bitch! No, he couldn't call her that, she would never be his bitch. Even if hell was to freeze over and it was a choice between living and dying, then he would choose death and he would go gladly. She was a whore a fuck'n whore, what did she mean by running into Kagome like that.

He had almost undone the plan they had worked on this weekend with just one stupid move on his part. But it wasn't stupid, his demon side had argued with him; that coming to Kagome's defense was their job. He growled as he followed behind Kagome and Sango. He wanted to argue with his demon but was still unsure about his feelings. Feelings that he truly never analyzed nor cared to.

This wasn't going to work they were going to have to come up with something else or better yet it was time to end the whole pretense of dating her. He hadn't meant to anyway and the sooner he got rid of the whore the easier it should be… right? His demon side didn't give a fuck he was done but his human side didn't want to hurt the girl that he had used. What about her feelings?

"_Fuck her and her feelings." His demon side yelled at him. _

He was going to have to end this but maybe now wasn't the time. It would be to soon with everything that just happened to Kagome. Kikyo might suspect something and he had already been told that he was going to Homecoming with her. The question was could he make it till then, if she kept attacking Kagome? The fuck'n girl was becoming important to him whether he wanted to admit it or not; he pinched his bridge of his nose in frustration.

~XXX~

They entered the gym to see cops standing by tables on the far wall of the gym and students walking off with sheets. The incident from three minutes ago completely forgotten as their gym teacher Mrs. Pang walked up to them and informed them that the cops needed all of the students from the last period gym to fill out a form telling them about everything that they saw and heard of consequence last Thursday. Afterwards the cops would go over all the sheets and set up interview times with all students to go over the information they wrote down.

Kagome and Sango headed over to the table to grab a form. A man with his hair pulled back in a high pony tail and sparkling blue eyes looked up at them smiling and asked them for their names. As soon as he smiled Kagome realized that he was a demon and wolf demon at that. He was not dress like the other cops were, he wore a pair of khaki's with a white blouse his pistol strap to his side. He checked them off, asked them not to talk to each other about Thursday as they wrote the information they remembered down on the form and to please turned the form back into him.

Inuyasha watched the exchange wondering what that fuck'n wolf was doing here and became annoyed when the wolf followed the girls to where they sat. He calmly walked over to the mangy wolf.

"What the 'fuck are you doing here?" he hissed barely audible looking to the world as if he was just getting the form like everyone else and being told what to do.

Koga quickly scanned the area and meet Inuyasha's eyes. "That's information above your pay grade mutt." He said with a sly grinned on his face. He knew the Inuyasha couldn't do anything and he was more then willing to taunt and tease him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "You fuck'n wolf cu-"

"Done already?" He smiled as he looked passed Inuyasha to the girls approaching the table.

Inuyasha turned around to see it was Kagome with Sango close behind.

"Thank you. Hope you have a nice day," he said and winked at Kagome pissing off Inuyasha. Kagome was taken aback by Koga's behavior but startled more so by Inuyasha's reaction. She gave them both a tentative smile and quickly left with Sango.

Inuyasha watched as the girls left the area and turned around to face the fuck'n mangy wolf. "Fuck off" he growled "and stay away from her."

Koga arched an eyebrow at that. "Make. Me." He replied smirking at the mutt as he stood up and walked away done for the day.

Inuyasha watched him eyes narrowed. "Ayame." He snickered as he watched Koga stop and turn around to face him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Koga hissed.

"Watch. Me." Inuyasha smirked as he turned around and left throwing down his blank form on the table. 'Inuyasha 1; Koga 0'

Kagome watched from a distance as Inuyasha and the wolf faced off…? Was that what was really happening, its kind of what it look like to her. She knew the moment she had come up and turned in her form she had interrupted something and then for that wolf to wink at her was very odd. Why had he done that? Inuyasha had tensed at that his fist clenched at his side. She had become really good at reading his body language over the weekend.

She strained her ears to hear what was going on but as hard as she tried she couldn't hear anything and if she didn't know any better it didn't even look like they were talking. She watched as the wolf walked away stopped turned around and look at Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha turned and left throwing his from on the table. 'What was that all about?'

Sango watched bored. She saw how the wolf had winked at Kagome and Inuyasha reaction to it. She had already come to her own conclusion of what was going on. As perceptive as Kagome tended to be about her friends lives, when it came to her own she was hopeless.

**RINNNNGGGG*

School was over! Time to go and find Miroku in the parking lot. That was another thing they had discussed over the weekend. Until they could figure out why Bankotsu had attacked Kagome, she was not to walk to school or home anymore. The man had said he would be back but when was another question entirely. Kagome had agree to this too because there was no arguing with Inuyasha over this; Miroku and Sango had agreed and backed Inuyasha decision. For now this was just how things would be. Complication had now become Kagome's middle name.

~XXX~

The HPD, Houseki Police Department, had question everyone including those who had gym as their last class that day. Last week everyone had turned in their form on Monday and that Friday everyone had been assigned a date and time to show up for their interview. Her day had been the following week, Friday, Halloween weekend at ten in the morning.

It was actually kind of scary because even though you weren't a suspect it never felt good to be question by cops. What if you forgot to mention a detail or something like that? Were you then consider an accessory for hindering or something? Yea, sure they were friendly but that didn't stop you from getting just a bit nervous. Shoot and those one-way mirrors! Even if you were not a suspect they had to have someone always on the other side watching you, right…?

**~Flashback~**

Kagome sat in a very simple, small plain room. In the center sat a table with two chairs, one on each side facing each other. Across from her was a yellow legal pad with a pen, her cup of tea sitting in front of her. On the left wall was a door and next to that was one of those mirrors. You know the kind, the one-way mirror while someone stood on the other side and watch all that went on in the room but you couldn't see them. The other walls were blank.

Just then the door opened and in walked a man dressed in a black suit with a black tie. That was odd, he wasn't dressed like the other cops again. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. He had startling blue eyes and when he did a half smile at her she saw a fang peeking out. He was a full demon and if she wasn't mistaken, it was the same guy from the school who had given her, her form.

As he walked over to where she was sitting he momentarily paused, looked back and then continued making his way to the empty chair in front of her. He pulled out the chair in front of her and sat down placing his mug, that he had been carrying, down with paperwork he had carried in. She could see her name and saw that it was her form from school and then it started.

"Hello. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week, I'm Koga Matsuno. I will be the one working with you today," he said as he smiled at her "and you are Kagome Higurashi, right?"

She nodded her head and replied in a soft voice "Yes." Fidgeting in her chair.

"Okay, well lets begin. Alright?"

Once again she nodded her head, she was kind of nervous even though she had nothing to hide. She put her hands in her laps and started to play with her fingers as she waited for the questioning to begin.

"So how are you doing today?"

"Eh- I guess as well as can be expected." Kagome shrugged. "I mean I'm doing fine?"

Wait a go Kagome you can't even get a simple question right.

"Hm. Well, if at anytime you need me to stop just ask." He smiled reassuringly. "I promise this won't take long." He didn't really need Kagome to come in and get questioned but he couldn't resist the chance to talk to her one on one. "The day the victim die did you by any chance see anything strange that day?"

"No, not that I can recall. It seemed like a normal average day. Well, that was until we got to school that morning." He quickly jotted down some notes as she looked on.

"Before the victims death did you hear any rumors?" his eyes looking at her question-ly.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't." she shook her head. "I wrote down everything I remembered from that day down on that form in front of you."

"So, nothing weird happened in gym class maybe? A strange person or someone you didn't recognize?" he asked cocking his head waiting for a response completely ignoring her comment. He already knew her answers.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary." She replied shaking her head at the same time. "Like I said I wrote everything down on that form you have."

"Well, alright then. I think we are done here" he placed the pen down and smiled at her pushing his chair back to stand; Kagome quickly following suit. As they made their way to the door he paused in front of her and turned around.

"If this is not to straight forward, I think your beautiful" he smirked "and would love to take you out sometime?"

"I- uh-"

"If you're free for lunch we could go now?" he asked hopefully giving her his best smile.

"Um- Actually, its not a good time for me. I- I have plans already." Kagome replied quickly placing a fake smile on her face. Was something wrong with him? He was working on a murder case and he was trying to get her to go out with him- was that what the wink was all about last week? "But-ah- Thank you?"

Koga not being one to give up as easily wasn't thrown off. "Well, if you're free later this weekend here's my information." he handed her the card a smirk on his face.

"Ah- yea. Sure." She quickly grabbed the card and made her way out of there, dropping it into her purse as she made her way out of the station to her mom waiting in the car for her.

**~End of Flashback~**

She was glad the school had excused her for the day and that it hadn't taken all day and it was now over with. The whole experience had made her nervous and she would be more then happy to never ever have to go through that again. As to Koga he seemed like a nice enough guy but was maybe a little to pushy? But then again it didn't help that she hadn't said no. Complications summed it up for her. 'UGH!'

~XXX~

Inuyasha watched from the one sided mirror as Kagome made her way across the room and sat at the table placed in the middle. He had snuck into the police station through the back door leaving the public no wiser to his involvement. He stood there waiting, in khaki's and a red dress shirt.

He could tell that she was nervous just by the way she was fidgeting in her seat and playing with her fingers. Who wouldn't be? Its not everyday you get called in to be question but the department had insisted that this be done to leave no stone unturned.

She wasn't in the room for more then three minutes when Koga walked in. 'Who the hell put him on this case!' If there was one thing he knew about Koga was that he was most definitely interested in her and the way he looked back at him through the mirror confirmed it. He had told him to stay the fuck away from her!

Yea, he was starting to realize the girl was important to him and was working on coming to terms with what his demon had already demanded he know. How the fuck was he supposed to know it's not like this happened everyday or anything. 'Hell fuck!' He never cared for understanding his feelings but this wasn't feelings. This was something different. 'I refuse to believe that this- this, UGH!'

No, he wouldn't let it bother him. He refuse to let his demon do the talking but then that shithead was talking to Kagome. Nope, it didn't bother him, he was fine! But the problem was, it was bothering him, and he was fighting the urge to run in there, blow his cover, and beat the fuck out of the mangy wolf.

He felt Miroku place a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want perv?" he growled.

"Is everything okay? You're look very tensed." he asked truly concerned for his friend. He had already put two and two together but making Inuyasha admit it or putting him in the corner wasn't a good idea.

"What the fuck do you think?" Inuyasha glared at him.

Miroku raised his eyebrows in response and pointedly looked at Kagome and back at him. He had accompanied Inuyasha and was dressed casually as well. He was wearing dark khakis and a dark purple blouse. The Director of the DCIA had informed him that he was now officially classified as undercover, due to Inuyasha.

"There's nothing to talk about baka!"

Miroku just smiled, nodded his head and backed away from Inuyasha. Not wanting to piss him off anymore then he already was. They both looked towards the window  
>the questioning was just starting..<p>

Kagome for the most part kept her eyes cast down fiddling with her fingers. She had no idea that that bastard was checking her out when she wasn't looking. Inuyasha couldn't figure out why she had been called in for this and the only answer that came glaring back to him was the fuck'n wolf had a hand in this.

He watched how he slowly would look her up and down and when she wasn't looking would occasionally shoot glances at him, smirking all the while. 'I'll funk'n kill him!' he growled barely audible his hands clenched and unclenched at his side.

He felt Miroku stepped closer trying to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about Kagome wasn't even aware of Koga and would never go for a guy like him anyway. Inuyasha was so focused on what was happening in front of him that the words directed to him went unheard as he began to growl.

Inuyasha watched as Koga got up and began leading the way to the door. He began to calm down realizing it was over and Kagome would be going home but then the unthinkable happened. Koga stopped and Inuyasha could hear everything.

"_If this is not to straight forward, I think your beautiful" he smirked "and would love to take you out sometime?" _ What the fuck was the bastard doing? How dare he!

"_I- uh-" _Inuyasha could hear the awkwardness in her voice.

"_If you're free for lunch we could go now?" he asked hopefully giving her his best smile. _Didn't the fuck'n idiot, not pick up on the fact that he was making her uncomfortable?

"_Um- Actually, its not a good time for me. I- I have plans already." Kagome replied quickly placing a fake smile on her face. "But-ah- Thank you?" _She wasn't interested! Inuyasha could feel himself starting to relax. 'Get out of their Kagome.' He chanted. He wanted her as far from the fuck'n mangy wolf as possible.

"_Well, if you're free later this weekend here's my information." he handed her the card a smirk on his face. _ At that Inuyasha nearly lost it, Miroku stepping in front of him to block the door to the hall that lead to Kagome.

"_Ah- yea. Sure." She quickly grabbed the card and made her way out of there, dropping it into her. _'She fuck'n took the card!' he growled ready to kill the wolf now. He watched her speed walk out of the room. He took a deep breath trying to calm him self down. Denying all feelings. He didn't care for now he didn't. he was just worried for her because she was a human. 'Yup, that was it.' But in the back of his mind he knew he was lying to himself. 'What the fuck!' Since when do I let emotions take over me?

At that moment Miroku put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Its time we left."

"Keh." He was right. There was really no reason for them to be there. Had it not been for her they would have never known. He needed to get the fuck out of here before he killed that mangy wolf. Shrugging Miroku's hand off his shoulder he lead the way out. He needed to start clearing his head, tonight was the Halloween Party and hopefully they would learn information there.

.

.

* * *

><p>Done! I'm not entirely sure I liked the way this came out but you tell me what you think. Please review, thanks!<p>

Thank you for your review on Chapter 10! It truly tickles me pink to see that you all are truly enjoying my story! Your reviews push me forward in not wanting to disappoint or keep you waiting too long for the next chapter, thank you again!

**DemonMiko Jenna**

**KitaKlawier707**

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**I Luuuurrrve Lechers**~ I am way to chicken to walk into one of those spooky houses! In my area there literally is a place called Maze of Scream and from what I heard it's terrifying. Won't catch me going there! Lol Kudos to you for going into one! ^.^

**Duchess Rose**~ Thank you for catching my mistakes! It helps to have a second pair of eyes looking over ones work. The changes have been updated. If you see anymore please don't hesitate to tell me! ^.^

**Babycakes0692**

**Soul Hunt**~ Ah, thanks! Kikyo did get the bad end of the stick in the anime. I'm thinking that my next story that I'm debating on doing will have her in a different light.

**Kittychic0895**

**The curri of life16**

**Angel Ruvee**~ I'm glad to know that my mistakes didn't hinder your reading! ^.^

Priss ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

So here I sit; my car is getting an oil change and what a perfect opportunity to write Chapter 12… well- at least start Chapter 12. (I did start Ch12 and was almost half way done when a different flow of event came to mind.)

So this is posted kind of late today but hopefully you deem this chapter worthy to be hours late. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

.

.

He casually leaned back in his chair propping his feet up on his desk; paper pushed to the side. He slowly sipped from his coffee cup replaying the interview with Kagome. He was in a semi good mood. He had immensely enjoyed needling Inuyasha, who wouldn't? He could never pass an opportunity up like that, but that hadn't been why he had brought Kagome in for questioning. He did regret that the girl had become nervous but he needed her to come in. There was something about her that had gotten his attention at the gym and he couldn't figure out what. No it wasn't a mate thing he had already committed himself to Ayame and contrary to beliefs he was a one woman wolf. You would think that the 'fuck'n mutt' would have remembered that; instead he threatens him with Ayame. 'Fucker.' That gave him paused. 'Why?' Why was the stupid half breed getting so pissed off about a girl unless. . . unless-

"BWAHAHAHA!" he burst out laughing startling a secretary who happened to be walking by his office. He wiped away his tears of laughter. It all made sense and if he didn't know better he was sure the fuck'n mutt wasn't aware, yet. . . or maybe he was? He would have to remind himself to keep a safe distance from the girl in the future till the mutt straighten things out. But that left him in a dilemma. He had hope she would take him up for lunch. Maybe getting her out she would relax and he could figure out stuff. It could have worked but maybe telling her she was beautiful had been the wrong way to go about it. Okay not maybe, it was wrong of him but he couldn't help it she was and the mutt had been listening in, so… He pinched the bridge of his nose and focused. He was missing something but what and was it important?

~XXX~

The Halloween party was in a couple of hours and Kagome was actually looking forward to it. She gazed at her reading homework. She wanted to have a good time tonight. She wanted to forget everything that had happened this past month and start fresh in November. She was also quite honestly looking forward to seeing Hojo tonight. Hopefully, he had let go any ideas of them ever becoming a couple. She just couldn't see him in that light. She hadn't had a chance to find out what he felt about them since he came back to school about a month ago; they shared no classes and she had only managed to catch glimpses of him.

She quickly pushed herself from her desk, spinning in her chair and springing up as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. As she stood in the shower under the hot water, as it ran down her body she tried to picture all her troubles and worries going down the drain with the water. She let it all go, holding nothing back willing it all to go away. She wanted this to be a fresh start; she needed this to be a fresh start. The tap water was starting to cool, which was her sign to get out. She quickly entered her room got her costume on, dried her hair and brushed it. She then put some make-up, she wasn't a heavy user just a little for color was needed. She stopped in front of her mirror and did one look over- wait- she was missing one thing and quickly placed them on her head. There the outfit was now complete. The party started in another hour and it was starting to get dark, a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

~Fastforward~

Kagome had just arrived to the party a little late but that wasn't unusual for her. Sango of course had arrived at the party on time and was somewhere in here, she just needed to find the purple dressed flight attendant. She was shocked at how many others had worn the outfit too. It was crazy in here, the rooms and even halls were pack with people all dressed in costumes some had their faced painted, others wore masks. She slowly and carefully made her way to the kitchen, all the while looking for Sango. 'Oh Kami!' She had spotted Sango and she was at it again!

She quickly made her way forward but her foot snagged on something and she started to go down but luck was with her this time. Instead of hitting the ground as per usual she crashed into a guy in raven black hair in a red coat standing right in front of her, he quickly reached for her, steadying her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said apologetically.

She quickly set her feet under her and he released his hold of her. She thanked him for also keeping her from hitting the ground. She then continued on her way to Sango looking over her shoulder to see him still watching her, eyes wide. She smiled and waved at him before she turned around. 'Hm.'

"Hey Kagomes! You finallys gots here!" a jubilant Sango hollered at her.

All thoughts of the boy with raven black hair gone. "Your very happy?" Sango was acting a little weird to her. She couldn't be could she?

"Yess. The punch iss greats!" she hollered a huge grin on her face. She held out a glass of punch for Kagome to take. She tentatively lifted the cup to her nose and could smell the alcohol. 'Good Grief!' How much had Sango drank already. The party had only been going on for almost two hours.

"How much did you drink?" Kagome ask quizzically.

Sango shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. "Who knows? Two- Three?" she smiled. "You'll nevers guess how manys guys a grope already!"

"I don't want to know, Sango." Kagome rolled her eyes. She really wished that Sango had never started this whole groping thing.

"Almost everyones," she giggled, "I'm going after hims next!" She pointed to a guy dressed in a dark purple tuxedo wearing an eye mask. She winked at Kagome and began to saunter over, trying to do her best and not trip. As she got closer she reached out ready to do a drive-by when the unthinkable happened. She tripped over some ones foot propelling her forward. She threw both hands up to stop herself from hitting the ground but she had misjudged the distance and instead ended up with a handful of the guy's bottom. A teardrop appeared on her face as she slowly took a step away ready to run but froze.

"My Dear Sango! Why we meet again." He smiled flashing white teeth.

Sango gulped realizing what had just happened. Good grief it had to be him, as she looked back at her hands realizing they hadn't relinquish their firm hold on his bottom; her face turning crimson.

Kagome watched in amusement as it all took place. She quickly ran over to assist her friend and get her out of any trouble but she couldn't help it she was on the verge of losing it and had to chock down a laugh and said, "It is destiny, Sango. You two are meant to be!" Kagome smiled doing her best to keep a straight face.

"Ah- Ms. Kagome you see it too then!" a joyful Miroku chimed in.

Sango sent a glare at Kagome as she straightened up. All buzz of drunk-ness was gone as she let go of Miroku. "Ahem. I actually was _'not'_ trying to grope you." She replied innocently. "I tripped and well as you see the rest is history."

He looked at her eyes twinkling. "If you say so." He slyly smiled back, "but I know better then that."

Her eyes widen momentarily as she quickly narrowed them. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She crossed her arms in front of her defensively.

"Come- Come- Dear Sango." He said waving his hands in front of him. "No harm done." He smiled again. She finally relaxes her stance and accepts the drink the Miroku is offering her. "By the way this one is not spiked like the punch."

'Crap.' How did she miss them spiking the punch or better yet why didn't she smell it at least. "Thank you" she sighs as she takes a sip.

Sensing that all was well between the two, Kagome excused her self in search of a drink. She secretly hoped that those two would get together they were cute together not to mention with Sango recent new hobby and Miroku's. Well. . .

She carefully worked her way through the crowd amazed with all the costumes. It was like the Super Halloween store had exploded in here. It was hard to know who was who. Now that she thought about it the one person she should have been able to pick out was Inuyasha. Her heart fluttered at the thought of his name. 'Not now Kagome, focus.' But in all honesty he would stick out of a crowd with his amber eyes and silver hair, wouldn't he? Then she saw silver hair in front of her and came to a sudden stop, her heart skipped a beat. 'Inuyasha?'

"Kagome?" He smiled, flashy her a fang. He was wearing a black cloak; under it he wore a white shirt with a black vest and black trousers.

"Hi." She said not sure what to make of his costume or him at the moment. This was not the same person.

His grinned grew when he realized it was her and pulled her into a hug, startling Kagome. Since when had he become so brazen? She hugged him back shyly not sure what to think or make of anything.

He pulled away from the hug and grabbed her hand pulling her behind him as he led them outside. He turned around to face her once they were outside. "Sorry" he said "but its kind of hard to hear in there."

"Yea, sure. No problem." She smiled back. "How are you doing?" She realized he still hadn't let go of her hand and gently pulled her arm back and placed both her hands behind her back. She was startled to see something flicker across his face but it happened so fast she wasn't sure if she had really seen anything.

"Ah, I'm fine. Had some family stuff to take care of earlier in the school year." Hojo smiled down at her.

"Hopefully, nothing serious."

"Nope, nothing serious." He smiled honestly at her. "I- um- you look nice tonight."

"Ah- thank you." She said blushing a bit. "Um, you do too. . . Dracula?"

"Yea." he chuckled. "Wanted to catch people off guard this year."

"That you did." She replied honestly. She had been prepared to see Inuyasha but not Hojo. She should have known it wasn't him. To begin with, he was missing cute ears and amber golden eyes. "I need to get back in. I told Sango I was only going to be a moment." She continued as she prepared to head back in, turning.

"Wait. Don't leave." He asked her as he grabbed her arm to stop her. She stood their debating what to do.

She had truly hoped that he had moved on. She really didn't see him that way and nothing was going to change that. She turned back around to face him again making sure to put her fake smile back on her face. Maybe seeing him tonight wasn't such a good idea after all but she truly had missed him as a friend.

"Please don't be like this Kagome."

"Nani?" she said startled "What are you talking about." Hoping against hope that this conversation had to do with a different subject.

"You should give us a chan-"

"Kagome, lets go." A boy in black raven hair and brown eyes said stepping away from the house. He walked over and placed himself between Hojo and her. The move had Hojo letting go of her arm.

~XXX~

How had he forgotten that tonight was the night of the new moon? He casually made his way around the party a drink in hand sipping as he went. Well, at least he now knew why his emotions had started to get the better of him earlier today. Fuck'n humans and the weak emotions he mentally grumbled as he continued walking around. He wasn't going to discount what he had said and felt earlier it was all-true. He had sorted it all out maybe there was something good about having a human night? At least he knew where his demon stood.

He hadn't been there long only having arrived after it had turned dark. Wouldn't do to get there to early and change. 'Try fuck'n explaining that one.' So far he hadn't heard anything of consequence on the girls death, Eri. Or on the reason for the gang being here. But the night was young and he had seen kids with flask pouring stuff into the punch, it was only a matter of time before tongues became lose and information started to flow; he hoped. He also watched Sango on her third cup; wonder if she knew there was alcohol? Oh well, not his problem. She was as bad as the perv and became worse with liquor in her; she must have at least grope have the guys here already. He quickly moved on having no desire to be one of those groped.

He shortly after ran into Kikyo or more like was brushed aside? She only gave him a moment glance, arching one eyebrow and continuing on her way. He wasn't complaining, he was actually glad she didn't recognize him; the less contact he had with her the better. He watched as she made her way to a guy dressed as a football player; he had no clue who he was nor did he care. He had told her that he wasn't going to the party, that he had made other plans already. Well, if she couldn't recognize him then he was sure no one else would, long black raven hair, human ears and dark brown eyes. He wasn't worried at all. He had decided to come as a Pirate King; he wore a red coat that stopped at the knees with gold buttons. He had only fastened three of the buttons, leaving his white blouse underneath exposed and wore black trousers with black knee high boots. He had his old father sword, Tessaiga at his waist to complete the look; he hadn't bothered with a hat.

The party was now packed and just about everyone was there from school. He wandered around the party catching bits and pieces of conversation. Most of the talk was in regard to the recent death at Houseki High. Hopefully, Miroku would hear something of consequence he was somewhere in here too but had not run into him yet; he paused on his way to the kitchen

"What the-" He caught his breath when he looked down and realized who had crashed into him. It was her, his Kagome. Well, she didn't know that. . . yet. He quickly grabbed her to steady her as she looked up at him in embarrassment; chocolate eyes meeting chocolate eyes. I small blush appearing on his cheeks at the closeness.

"I'm so sorry!" she said apologetically.

"Feh, whatever." Hr grumbled barely audible.

She got her feet back under her and he released his hold on her; she thanked him and then left. He watched, eyes wide, as she walked away. She was wearing a white nurse outfit with the Red Cross emblem over her shirt pocket her raven black hair swaying as she walked away. Could she look any hotter? 'She can nurse me any day.' He thought then his mouth practically dropped opened as she turned around smiled at him and waved. Did he think it out loud? Impossible and even if he did her human ears wouldn't have heard with the loud music. He continued to watch as turned back around to talk to Sango.

He decided to find a spot in the room with an uninterrupted view of Kagome. He watched amusement as Sango pointed at someone and made her way over. He watched in fascination as she tripped and went down and with two hands grabbed . . . Miroku's . . . bottom? Oh this was priceless! He couldn't help but laugh at what he finally witness with his own eyes that Miroku swore happened at the mall. The perv had spoken true, not that he doubted him but it still was something else to witness such a thing. What he would give for his demon hearing right now! All he could do was watch them talk, then Kagome said something and left.

He watched as she slowly made her way through the crowd, abruptly stopped. What was she doing? She was just standing there. 'What the fuck!' He watched a guy in silver hair wearing a clock grab Kagome, pull her into a hug and quickly took hold of her hand pulling her along behind him. He quickly followed, not sure what he was walking into. He watched as he pulled Kagome out the backdoor, into the middle of the backyard away from the house. He quickly made his way to the door and quietly slipped out and hid behind a bush that was next to the house

Why the 'fuck' was that guy still holding Kagome's hand and didn't she realize it. As soon as he thought it he watched Kagome pull her hand out of his and placed them both behind her back; playing with her fingers; she was nervous. He started to calm down a little till he caught the look the kid shot her at her hands being pulled away. Although it had been quick he didn't miss it, he may be a human right now but he was no idiot, he was a guy after all.

He was tensed as he watched them talk. He couldn't hear anything since the music in the background drowned them out but he still tried but failed. The one thing he could watch was body language and Kagome was tense. Then just as suddenly she turned to leave. He started to relax until the kid put his hand on her to stop her from leaving. He could see the uncertainty on her face; she didn't know what to do. She turned back to face the kid and he had had enough. This was ending now.

"Kagome, lets go." He growled as he stepped away from the house. He made sure to step between them making the kid break his hold on Kagome's arm.

"Kagome, do you know him." Hojo asked startled and working hard not to look annoyed. Which Inuyasha did not mess.

"That's not your concern." Inuyasha snapped back. Kagome just stood behind me shocked, she was glad that he had got Hojo to let go of her arm and actually was kind of glad he interrupted. Making a conversation she didn't want to talk about come to an end. But who was he? He obviously knew her and her name. Which. . . she could have sworn she didn't tell him when she ran into him or did she?

Next thing she knew the guy in question was facing her and turning her around placing his arm around her waist and propelling her forward. She went without a fight to startle and confuse over everything. He kind of sounded like Inuyasha but when she peeked out of the corner of her eye to get a look at him he had human ears and brown eyes; definitely no cute white ears sat atop. She looked behind her to see Hojo looking at them shock and she sent him an apologetic smile back.

By now they had entered the house and he still hadn't let go of her. And as annoyed as she was starting to become with this guy she oddly enough knew that he wouldn't hurt her; she felt safe . . .? 'Odd.' She knew she should have known who he was but she just couldn't place him.

He wasn't ready to let her go, he was determined to deposit her with Sango and Miroku with a warning not to be alone with the kid again. He had just spotted them and turned them in their direction.

"AAAAH!" Kagome screamed as the cold punch soak through her costume making contact with her skin underneath while the remainder that didn't soak in ran down the front of her costume and unto the floor.

"Oops! Again." She nonchalantly said with a glint in her eye.

Kagome startled screamed had him pushing Kagome behind him, making sure to grab a hold of her right hand and keep her close as he turned to face the perpetrator. Kikyo. "What the fuck was that for!" he snarled at a sneering Kikyo. As Kagome stood behind him shivering as she use her one available hand to pull some of the costume away from her body.

"I truly have no idea what you're yelling about," she smiled innocently, "it was an accident." Earlier when she ran into him she had only given him a moment glance not really caring for him since she was currently busy but that was before she saw him interrupt Hojo with Kagome. Not that she was defending the twerp nor care for him; he wasn't even her taste; Kagome could have him. But now this was, and now that she had the time she definitely liked what she saw and he was off limits to Kagome. If only Inuyasha looked like him then everything would be perfect. Maybe she would drop him for this catch. She stepped forward closing the space between them.

"Why are you wasting your time with that?" she smiled sweetly as she pointedly stared at Kagome returning her look to him, while running a finger down his cheek her hand coming to a rest on his chest. "When I'm here?" She leaned in to seal it with a kiss when she felt her hand get knocked off his chest and was shoved back getting the attention of those near by.

"Stay the fuck away!" he growled at her taking a step back pushing him self flush against Kagome. Startled she threw her free hand on his waist to keep him from running over her, his left hand came down to rest on her hand on his waist. He gave her hand a squeeze to let her know he was aware that she was there but didn't let go. "Who the fuck would want to be with you?"

Kagome shocked that he would push Kikyo away tentatively got on her tip toe and clinging tightly to his hands rested her body against his as she peered over: confident that he wouldn't desert her and would protect her. Why was she feeling this secure? She didn't even know who he was, not even a name.

Kikyo had not been prepared for this kind of reaction. Usually guys went along with what she wanted but not him. She narrowed her eyes at him not having miss the fact that he hadn't let go of her hand and know had a grip on Kagome's other hand too. "I had been willing to dump my boyfriend for you but on seco-"

"Who the fuck would want to be with you!" he mocked her.

She glared at him as she responded, "Inuya-"

"He won't be for much longer." He stated matter of factly. "Actually," tilting his head in contemplation, "its safe to say that by tomorrow it's over between you two." He smirked at her shock expression. By now the whole room was silent listening awed and shocked at every word that that was spoken, all except Miroku of course. Who grinned in glee that Inuyasha had finally come to understand his feelings. Well- that's at least what he hoped and by the way he held on to Kagome it assured him that his assessment of the situation was correct.

"And how the fuck would you know that?" she snarled at him. "I have never seen you till today and I doubt you know Inuyasha that well."

He narrowed his eyes at her making sure that he had her full attention. "I know him better then you ever will." He replied. "Don't ever doubt me on that score." With that he let go of Kagome's left hand and turned around coming face to face with a startled Kagome. Not having let go of her right hand yet. He lifted his right arm and spun her to bring her facing forward his right arm coming to rest behind her back as he let her hand go to rest his hand on her waist. "Lets go find a bathroom and get you cleaned up." With that they disappeared down a hall leaving behind a stunned Kikyo and room.

Kagome let herself be ushered along by the boy as he led her down a hallway towards what would hopefully be a bathroom. She didn't say a word not knowing what to say as he stopped in front of a door she assumed would be the bathroom. He opened it and let her in and told her he would be outside waiting for her when she was done.

She nodded not knowing what else to say and walked in shutting the door behind her and locking it. She stared at herself in the mirror; she was a mess. She grabbed the towel on the rack and vainly tried to remove whatever she could with very little success. The punch of course was green for slime and now she wore it; her costume ruined. It wasn't to late into the night and she didn't want to have to call it a night but then again she didn't want to walk around wearing punch that smelt of alcohol neither. All the while she couldn't get her mind off of the boy who waited outside for her. She knew she knew him. She vainly thought of every boy she knew but still couldn't it place him 'but' he knew her! 'How?' She scrubbed harder and even used some of the soap in hopes that it would at least lessen the smell of alcohol as the frustration of not being able to place him grew.

She finally gave up knowing it wasn't coming off. 'Whatever.' The good part was the smell of alcohol had been removed and she had come to a decision. She was going to ask him who he was and how he knew her. She looked at her self in the mirror one more time as she opened the door to step out.

Inuyasha was leaning against the wall hands crossed in front waited outside for her patiently. Knowing that she was working hard to remove whatever stain she could. How did he know? Well, she was a girl for one thing but the big give away was he could hear her scrubbing hard. Worse case he would hand her his coat; no big deal. Unless of course she wanted to leave which would be disappointing, he wasn't done here yet but he could at least see her safely home. That much he could do.

Then he heard it. People arguing down the hall about something. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and pushed himself off the wall, making his way slowly down the hall to listen in. This just might be what he was looking for.

_What the fuck do you mean, 'We need four more?' I was under the impression that one was enough. Well its not. He needs four more and then there is 'the one' that we need to still find. Fuck, I thought this was supposed to be easy. Did he give us any clues as to what four we looking for?_ Well, at least Inuyasha could tell that there were two people in the room because of the different voices speaking. _He said he would get back to us on it but to be ready and not to do anything stupid to jeopardize his success. Otherwi- Shhh._ 'SHIT!' he quickly looked for cover. 'Fuck, fuck, FUCK!'

Kagome opened the bathroom door ready to walk out when she crashed into Inuyasha. Who promptly secured her against him and lifted her off her feet placing her back in the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. She opened her mouth to protest, which he quickly covered with his free hand.

He felt her tensing at this and leaned down. "I'll explain. Just stay silent, please." He asked pleadingly softly into her ear. His breath against her ear sent a shiver down her back that he didn't fail to notice. She nodded her head in acknowledgement at this and he uncovered her mouth.

Kagome was firmly pressed against him still and she had done nothing to get out of his embrace. She couldn't help it when he had whisper in her ear his breath teasing her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Her face started to feel warm and she looked down to avoid looking at him, feeling his eyes watch her.

He studied the girl in his arm and could tell that she was blushing. All thoughts of the voices he had heard in the room gone as he caught her chin gently with his free hand forcing her to look at him and softly kissed her. Her lips were soft and silky against his.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK!

They both jumped not prepared for the banging on the door. Fuck, he had forgotten about that other problem the moment he held her in his arm.

"WHO'S IN THERE?" the voice screamed.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome placing her behind him so she wouldn't be seen as he turned to open the door. On the other side was a guy with brown hair pulled back wearing a black outfit. They guy was pissed eyes narrowed as he looked at him and he could imagine why he just been found out. 'Fuck!'

"Ahem." Came a soft voice from behind him as Kagome stepped forward peering over his shoulder a blush kissing her cheek.

"We're sorry. You can have the bathroom." She mumbled embarrassed.

The guy taken aback apologized profusely for interrupting and shut the door on them. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her in amazement as she grinned at him for her quick thinking. "Figured you needed help so, um. . . yea." her blush deepening. "Was that why you push me back in here?" she whispered, afraid that someone might hear her. He nodded his head not sure what else to do at this point.

Why hadn't he thought of that? Kagome had just saved him and she didn't even know it. "Thank you." She smiled back her beauty taking his breath a way.

"Um, I do have a question." She asked quietly. "Who are you?" That he hadn't been prepared for. 'Fuck.' He didn't know what to do. Only a handful of people knew who he was in his human form.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Feh. It's not that. I can't tell you now 'but' I promise to tell you soon." He promised her.

Could she trust him? Her heart was saying yes, that he wouldn't lie to her and she believed it. "Okay, then." She agreed. "Can I ask one more question?"

"S-ure." He responded not sure what other thing she was going to ask all thoughts of the kiss gone for the moment.

"How do you know Inuyasha?" Just fuck'n great he should have seen that coming. "I can't explain that right now either." He mumbled not wanting to look her in the eyes. "Just know that he will always protect you and be there for you." He said meeting her gaze "He will never let anything hurt you, I promise you that."

She could hear in his voice how sincere he was in his statement of Inuyasha and she believed him. Something in her soul told her she had no reason to doubt this guy. She giggled then. "Um, One more question?"

He looked at her and sighed not knowing what to think since she giggled if this was going to be good or bad.

"What's your name?" She smiled "I forgot to ask that first." She laughed again making his heart swell with pure delight.

"Call me Inu." He hadn't even pause to think it out. It was a nickname his mom used to call him and the first thing that came to mind. "Now lets get out of here before your friends come looking for you."

The rest of the night was uneventful thankfully and she ended up having a blast even with the green stain down her front. Inu had been kind enough to lend her his coat to cover her up so she wouldn't feel conscious which she was grateful for. Her friends had been okay with Inu joining their group with Miroku only arching an eyebrow as he joined them but she figured that was because she had brought back a guy with her. By the end of the night Inu had insisted that he see her to her door, otherwise he would worry. Which she gave in since she didn't want him to worry and as she walked up the front steps to her door he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Now she was alone in her bed, washed and in her pj's thinking about all that happened at the party. It had been a busy fun night and she couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun! She was about to drift off to sleep when she remembered he kissed her! How could she have forgotten that and why hadn't she asked him about it? 'Crap!' It was to late to ask him and he said it would be awhile before she saw him again but not to worry that Inuyasha would be there for her. Maybe he hadn't meant it to happened? But why then did it feel right? And with .those last thoughts she finally allowed her self to fall asleep.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter cause I'm thinking of taking a mini break. 1)The hub's is finally going back to work. Hallelujah! Yes, seriously, the house needs some major TLC. So I have a busy week ahead of me, with catch up work. And 2) kind of need to figure out where to go to next. I know the end but its getting there. SOO, What do you all consider an acceptable wait time for the next chapter? So far, every fifth day is when I post, thoughts? And don't worry I won't leave you hanging for a month unless of a major family issue. Which, in that case I would let you know on my profile.<p>

Thank you for your review on Chapter 11. You guys are truly the best! You really do push me to push myself to give you my best.

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**the curri of life16**

**Angel Ruvee**

**Sakurazero**

**Warm-Amber92**~ Hope this met your expectation!

**Soul Hunt**~ I agree it was lacking. The Koga portion is attributed to you. ^.^

Priss^^

P.S. if you see any mistakes please let me know, thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

.

.

He had no idea how the fuck he was going to bring it up. He wasn't even sure if this was a good idea but first thing first. He had information to give him and he did say he wasn't allowed to show his face back at the DCIA. So plan B. He quietly made his way across the lawn. Rin had insisted on him having a copy of the house key and at first he refused but then when he had found out about Sesshōmaru's displeasure of Rin trying to give him a copy. Well- he had to graciously take it then if nothing more then to piss him off.

It was early morning the sun barely cresting the horizon. Sesshōmaru house was straight ahead; it was a two story brick home with four white columns across the front. Two on either side of the front door, which was a deep rich red color with a black knocker. The house sat in the middle of a grove of trees; even with the garden beds empty for the winter the house was still elegant. He stopped outside the door debating on whether or not to use the key. Mind made up he went with knocking not wanted to walk in unannounced; no matter how much Rin insisted it was okay.

Before he could knock the door open and Sesshōmaru stood there stoned face looking at him. "Rin is making breakfast." And with that he turned around leaving the door opened for Inuyasha to follow in. He had no idea why Rin did all she did for him. She had once told him it was because she had no family growing up and knew how it felt to be alone but Inuyasha had him, Sesshōmaru. But to be fair he hadn't been a very good older brother. Actually, very good was an understatement he had to admit. He had actively sought and attempted many times to kill his own brother early on; that was until he had met Rin. She had definitely change him for the better he had to admit, as he stared fondly at his wife busily preparing breakfast for Inuyasha.

"Good morning, Inuyasha!" chirped a happy Rin. "It's been a while since I've last seen you. How are you?" she asked as she continued to dance around the kitchen preparing bacon, pancakes, making toast, cutting up some fruits, she held up the orange juice and he nodded, as she pulled out a cup and poured him a glass.

"Feh, I'm fine." He mumbled. He truly loved Sesshōmaru mate as a sister. When he first met her he originally thought it was a trap but to his shock it hadn't been. Sesshōmaru had a mate and she was human. He never thought it would be possible with all the animosity his older brother had towards him for being part human. What was even more shocking was that Rin was the one to insist that she meet him and that the brothers make amends. She insisted that they be civil towards one another and that they were blessed to have each other. Sesshōmaru had complied without a word and glared at Inuyasha daring him to say something. He had been to shock and thus said nothing about the whole affair.

Since that day over a century ago, their relationship had evolve to where it was today. They both willingly accepted that they were brothers and slowly over the century had begun to act somewhat akin to siblings; much to Rin's joy. Inuyasha still had to pinch himself to remind himself that he was no longer alone that he now had a family; a brother who acknowledged this in front of others without annoyance or embarrassment now. It still took some getting used to but this was all Rin's doing and he knew he would always be indebted to her.

Rin set a hot steaming plate in front of Inuyasha pulling him from his thoughts. "Thank you," he said as he began to dig in. He hadn't had a hot breakfast in a while. The one thing he missed about living with them; it was another thing that Rin had insisted on when he was younger. 'Hm.' He wondered if Kagome knew how to cook and if she did, if it would taste this good. He felt his face warming at the thought of her cooking for him.

"Well?" said Sesshōmaru.

"Huh?" startled the fork half way to his mouth with food he stared at Sesshōmaru at a lost for a moment as to what he wanted. That was another problem about thinking about Kagome he was becoming easily distracted. "Um- yea." he mumbled as he gathered his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He quickly put the fork in his mouth finishing off the food on it and set it down.

"The other night-"

"Human?" he asked.

"Um-yea. . . but it worked to my advantage."

"Hn."

Taking it as his sign to continue he did so. "I overheard some people arguing, I can't be sure how many there were but there was at least two and I think I might have fuck'n seen one of them."

"Might?" Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes. "Beginning."

He quickly explained how there had been a Halloween party and that he and Miroku had decided to go to the other night. "Then Ka- I-uh-I needed to go to the bathroom and that is when I heard arguing further down the hall and went to investigate."

_**We need four more? I was under the impression that one was enough. **__Well its not. He needs four more and then there is 'the one' that we need to still find.__** Fuck, I thought this was supposed to be easy. Did he give us any clues as to what four we're looking for?**_ _He said he would get back to us on it but to be ready and not to do anything stupid to jeopardize his success._

"Apparently one of them must be a demon because they stopped talking. So I quickly ran into the bathroom and then I saw him but I didn't recognize him; he was wearing black and had dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail." He shrugged.

Sesshōmaru arched an eyebrow. "And?"

"And what?" he asked he didn't want to go into detail on how he got out of getting caught. He didn't want to bring her up like this. Especially with Rin right there and he looked at her she was wearing a knowing look. 'Great.'

"How is it you see one of them and not get caught?" He asked waiting patiently for a response; Rin was sitting on the edge of her seat in anticipation as to what was to come. She already had come to a conclusion after his near slip up earlier but she just needed to hear it confirm and so she waited with bated breath. She watched him get flustered, a blush appearing on his cheek as he fumbled for words.

'Fuck.' He wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. Rin was practically jumping in her chair. "Well-"

"You found her!" she squealed in delight. This was the day she had been waiting for the day he would find his other half and she couldn't wait to meet her! She couldn't help it and let out a burst of giggles; Sesshōmaru arching an eyebrow at his mate.

"Found her?" he asked perplexed.

"Oh, Sess. You didn't think it impossible did you?" she asked eyeing him questioningly.

"Hn."

"Sooo?" she question. Inuyasha looked at her dumbstruck. "Go on you were going to tell us how you got out of getting caught?"

"Oh. Yea, that." He chuckled nervously. "Well, um- I- uh. Basically, you see. . ." 'Oh fuck!' I pushed her back into the bathroom and hid in there with her and well I uh- the guy I told you I saw. He banged on the door and I shoved her behind me. So he wouldn't see her to protect her but instead she came up from behind me making her presence known and the guy well he thought and so. . . yea." He blushed furiously after he was done telling what happened of course omitting one minor detail.

"So did you?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Did I what?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Oh come on Inuyasha you can't honestly believe me naïve enough to believe that you didn't kiss her." She grinned. "Since the moment you almost drop her name you've been a bit flustered."

"Rin. Not now." Sesshōmaru said. "Is this all the information you managed to gain?"

A grateful Inuyasha nodded an affirmative. "Yes." He said happy that the subject had been changed; much to a pouting disappointed Rin. "From what I gathered they haven't found '_the one'_ yet and there are four others too. But they don't say what was the first one they got and they don't know what the next four things are and are awaiting orders."

"And you only saw one and you assume he is one of them." Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement. "Is this all?" Sesshōmaru asked. Inuyasha nodded again; Sesshōmaru arching an eyebrow. "Are you sure little brother that you have nothing you wish to discuss with me?"

"Actually, there is something I would like to talk to you about," he mumbled "alone."

"Rin. We will be in my office." He said getting up, leading the way. Once they were in his office Sesshōmaru shut the door behind them. "Is this about her?" Inuyasha nodded again not sure how to start he looked down at the ground trying to find the right words.

"Have you found a mate?"

Inuyasha looked up startled. He shouldn't have been surprised? Sesshōmaru was never one to beat around the bush; always straight to the point. "I don't know." He said making eye contact with his older brother. If you had told him over a 100 years ago that they would be having this discussion he would have laughed and told you that you were delusional and yet here they were having this very discussion.

"You don't know?" he asked arching an eyebrow. "Have you not listened to your inner demon?"

"My what?" He could have sworn that Sesshōmaru had just rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes brother. Your inner demon." Sesshōmaru said as he mentally sighed. He couldn't blame Inuyasha for not knowing the kid had been on his own till Rin had insisted he move in with them.

Inuyasha stared back annoyed. Of course he had heard him right he was just a little shock. He had told his inner demon to shut up before. So was that it? "Is that it?" he asked at the same time he had thought it.

Sesshōmaru sat down and indicated that Inuyasha should do the same but just as quickly stood back up. He was going to need some bourbon, after pouring himself a glass he sat back down leaned back into the seating and slowly swirled the brown liquid in his glass. All the while Inuyasha watched him slightly bouncing his leg in annoyance.

"Your inner demon will let you know when he's found your other half, your match or as humans put it, your soul mate. Usually one of your first indication is you are drawn to her scent. You get protective of her or jealous when another male gets near her, its especially bad when you haven't marked her yet." He watched Inuyasha carefully as he stated all the signs and saw understanding settle in the hanyos eyes as he stared off.

So he 'had' found her, would she know too? How did it work. . . Well- he knew how it 'IT' worked but like for the other person would she know. He finally looked backed at Sesshōmaru making eye contact. "Does she know too?"

"I am sorry to say but for humans it does not work that way." He said slowly. "You may have found your half but there is a chance that she will not return those feelings."

"What does that mean?" he asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"It means you will go through life having found your mate but not being able to do anything about it." He said calmly.

He didn't like the sound of that. What if Kagome didn't like him or didn't want to be with him? "Is that bad?" he asked unsure if he really wanted to know the answer anymore he wasn't sure he could take it.

"It depends on what you consider bad," he answered, "if knowing you can never be complete . . . or watching another man-"

I growled slipped out between his lips before he could stop himself as his eyes flashed between amber and red. Kami, that girl could get to him and just the thought of someone other male being with her . . . "I can't live with that."

"I think you have your answer."

"Huh?"

"Most demons can't and die." He answered. "I hope for your sake she doesn't." He really did, they both were finally starting to act like brothers and this would just mess everything up and with Inuyasha being half and not being able to control his full demon form there was no telling what would happen if the girl rejected him.

Inuyasha sat there quietly working through all the information. Could this really kill him? Would he really loose himself? The answer was simply, 'yes.' How would he know she wouldn't reject him maybe it was best not to find out? No, that wouldn't work he knew his demon could not sit back and watch another man with her nor could he for that matter. Meeting his brother's eyes one more time he thanked him and made to leave.

"Do you know what your doing?" he replied in that cool tone showing indifference but Inuyasha had spent enough time with him to know he wasn't as cold as people thought; he genuinely cared.

"Become her friend and hope for the best." He answered. Sesshōmaru nodded his head acknowledging that that was the right move. Now he could only hope that it would work. I life without Kagome really was no life at all and he would truly rather be dead then alive to see her mate with another male.

~XXX~

It was nasty, there was no other words to explain what was happening. It was hurtful and mean but he stood there strong, arms crossed looking down at her never saying a word and taking it all. The saying; stick and stones may break my bone but words will never hurt me, rang true. He was the prime example of it, as she continued to hurl everything under the sun at him. The whole student body was the silent spectator watching this morning.

The morning had originally started good- well- as good as it gets for Monday. Everyone was heading to class and Miroku had dropped off Kagome and Sango. To Kagome's amazement Sango had opted to sit in the front passenger seat and even gave Miroku a smile before they headed in to school. Did I say the morning was beautiful? It was. Clear blue skies, crisp November air, trees where turning red, gold's and oranges it was absolutely gorgeous.

"YOUR DUMPING ME?" she screeched across the courtyard. That got the student body attention everyone in the courtyard freezing and turning with interest to watch what was going to happen next between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome quietly headed over with everyone else; forming a lose circle around the two. Kagome making sure to stay in the back but still insuring herself a good view.

Kikyo couldn't believe it she had truly believed that the black raven hair boy from Friday night had no idea what he was talking about. After all Saturday there was no break up nor Sunday. But now, Inuyasha had just walked up to her and said, "We're over Kikyo." He had said it coldly with no emotion what so ever. 'What the fuck! That's when she had screeched at him. 'NO ONE' broke up with her, she did all the breaking up. What made matters worse was with her screech she had called attention to them and now had an audience. 'Fuck.' But she could and would play this game and come out looking the winner. 'Ha.' I have you, you stupid fuck she thought smugly. I'm going to break you in front of all these people and make you unworthy to be the hot popular guy in the school.

"Who the hell would ever want to be with a worthless half demon? A hanyo?" she sneered at him. Inuyasha just continued to stare down at her impassive.

"You don't belong to either races, your not human nor a full demon." She continued without a pause. "I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to go out with you."

He stood there quietly taking it all it was nothing he hadn't heard before. It actually didn't bother him any only because one he didn't care for the slut and two he wasn't going to let her get her way in this either. He should have ended it with her a long time ago. He patiently waited for her to end her ranting.

Kagome was shocked that someone would say such cold mean things to someone that they were supposed to love. Isn't that why Kikyo had asked Inuyasha out to begin with? What was more astounding to her was Inuyasha just standing there. He hadn't move a muscle, arms crossed, stoned face, staring down at her coldly. She would not want to be on the receiving end of that. It was impressive not one emotion showed on him he hadn't even batted an eye.

"You're a waste of space." She shouted in his face to get a reaction but it hadn't worked he hadn't said a fuck'n single word the entire time. It was pissing her the fuck off she wanted him to get angry with her. She wanted everyone to see how mean he was.

"Are you done?" he asked suddenly and casually breaking into her thoughts. Cut off guard she fumbled for words.

"If I recall" he said cutting her off "you begged me to date you for almost a week before I said yes. Yes?" He then narrowed his eyes at her "So, tell me who was the one desperate?" He watched as her eyes became round in shock and she opened her mouth to say something. "Don't waste your breath. You've said enough." And with that he turned and walked away pushing through the crowd that had gathered to watch.

"This has to do with her doesn't it?" she growled as he kept walking ignoring her. She narrowed her eye. "Its her, Ka-go-me." She said in a cold calculating way. She had him.

He couldn't help it; the moment she had dropped the name he had paused mid-step. There was one thing you never did to a dog demon and that was fuck with those important to him; his pack, his family, his mate. He slowly turned around seeing that the crowd had parted giving him an un-obstructive view of Kagome. She was on the other side of Kikyo and Kikyo was walking towards Kagome. 'Fuck.'

Kagome was startled when she heard her name and started to back away quietly but before she could escape, the crowd parted in front of her. 'Crap!' Kikyo was making her way towards her; she stood straight and defiantly meeting Kikyo in the eye. She wasn't going to give Kikyo any satisfaction of seeing her squirm she hadn't done anything wrong, she had no idea what Kikyo was trying to imply. But whatever it was she was as ready as she would ever be. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied calmly.

"Ooh." She said sadly with a pout, stopping right in front of Kagome. "You don't do you? How sad." She softly mocked. "Where's your friend from the party?" She asked eyeing Kagome.

Kagome was getting nervous, he could smell it in her scent and he was getting anxious to get in between but he didn't want to make it worse for her. He had a feeling it was already to late. What the fuck was Kikyo up to. He hadn't thought that she would pull Kagome into this; did she know about their weekend together? No, it was impossible no one knew of it but them four. He hadn't even spoken to her since that weekend like they had planned. Fuck he should have broken it off with the slut Saturday; give her a day to cool off but he had other pressing matters to deal with.

Kikyo walked around her looking her up and down. What do they see in her? She just couldn't see it . "Who's going to protect you now?" she whispered leaning over Kagome's shoulder before coming around to the front.

Kagome fought to remain calm as Kikyo paced around her. She wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing fear on her but as she leaned over and whispered to her about her protection she couldn't stop the fear from touching her eyes. Nor could she stop herself from making direct eye contact with Inuyasha at Kikyo's words.

Inuyasha didn't miss the fear that had quickly flashed across her eyes and was quickly hidden. Nor did he miss what Kikyo had whispered, which made his demon roar inside that someone would dare threaten their mate. Her bravery met with he beast approval. What really got to him was she had only spent that one weekend with him and she was already looking for him to protect her; not only did that make his beast feel good but gave him, Inuyasha, hope that she felt something for him.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as it flashed red at Kikyo's words, or was that her imagination. She didn't know a whole lot about demons but that wasn't supposed to happen, was it? One thing was for sure, he wasn't happy. She just wasn't sure if it was because of her. Was he going to interfere? Part of her was hoping yes but the other part didn't want things to get worse but she had a feeling that it was already to late.

SMACK!

Her face flew to the right as she felt the sting across her left cheek, her hand reaching up to cup that cheek tenderly as she made eye contact with cold charcoal eyes that were narrowed at her. What the hell she had barely taken her eyes off her!

Both their eyes simultaneously got wide when they heard a growl coming from behind Kikyo and before Kagome could blink or make a sound Inuyasha was in front of her blocking any view of Kikyo.

Kikyo had now gone too far and he was done sitting back she wasn't going to lay another hand on her. He let out growl that he hadn't realized was audible till he saw their wide eyes as he placed Kagome protectively behind him.

"She has nothing to do with this!" he growled at her all appearance of calm coolness gone. The fuck'n slut touched her and he hadn't been fast enough to stop her. He'll be damned if he let it happen again.

"Oh but she does." She snapped back.

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha breathing a sigh of relief that he had stepped in. Did he really care about her? At this moment she didn't care and was more then grateful and willing to let him take over. She had no idea what Kikyo was talking about and her role in all of this. She gazed at his back and saw his hands in fists by his side and as she slowly looked up she saw one of his ears tilted in her direction. She almost giggled out loud at that, they were cute.

As he stood in front of her, her scent went from nervous to relief and was that amusement? He took another breath trying to calm him self. He was pissed and it wouldn't due to lose control of his demon like this but breathing in only confirmed that he had smelled amusement coming off of her. He was intrigued, he would have to ask her later. Her scent helped to calm him down and he quickly gathered his wit around him.

Kikyo watched in amazement that Inuyasha would openly protect her in front of not only her but also the other students gathered around. This was just further proof confirming to her that he was indeed since the beginning of the year and till now still interested in Kagome. 'Fuck.' And she had worked hard to break that but failed damn dog demons she growled out mentally. They were a stubborn breed of demons; not that she cared for him anyway. She just wanted to make Kagome's life miserable. She coldly watched Inuyasha as he calmed down and stared at her waiting for her to make her next move. "Do you think me blind?" she asked arching an eye brow. "I've-"

"If that's the case. Then I would watch my step if I were you." Inuyasha replied cutting her off. With that he smartly turned around wrapped and arm around Kagome's waist and led her away from Kikyo.

"Fuck you!" she hissed as she watched them walk away from her.

"That won't ever happen, I promise you that." He said as he continued not even bothering to look back at her. The crowd stunned quickly left not wanting to be near an angry Kikyo; some chuckling. She watched their retreating forms in hatred, her eye twitching, as they walked away from her without looking back. 'GRRR!' That was not how she had seen things happening.

Inuyasha quickly led Kagome to their first period class, History. This wasn't how he had imagined his Monday morning starting but it could be worse. He was finally done with Kikyo bonus and Kagome had looked to him for protection bigger bonus. Did this mean that she had some feelings for him and what about the amusement he was picking up from her earlier? What had caused it?

~XXX~

Kagome was finally at home after a crazy Monday she made her way up the steps and dropped her book bag as she entered her room and fell on her bed face first; bunching up the pillow under her. She finally rolled unto her back and stared up at the ceiling replaying all the events of the day.

First shocker was Inu wasn't lying when he said that it was over between Inuyasha and Kikyo and that Inuyasha would be there for her. SO didn't see that coming. Heck, she didn't even know Inu and had only spent a weekend with Inuyasha and that was hardly enough to know someone . . . Wasn't it? 'Hm.' Then, there was the fact that Inuyasha had decided to not only sit with her at lunch but also sit near her in all her classes and in some cases right behind her; he was even walking with her to class! Well- I guess at this point it really didn't matter if Kikyo saw them talking she was already in Kikyo 'Shit List' talking to Inuyasha or hanging with him wouldn't make it any worse.

So she let him joined them at lunch when he came over and included them in their little group. Sango seemed okay with it but then again ever since he rescued her at the Maze of Screams Sango had no issues with him and looked past the fact that all the girls at school drooled over him still. When school was over for the day, Kagome had started heading to where Miroku picked her up only to be informed by him that he would be driving her home unless she had a problem with that. Which she had shaken her head no and with Sango followed him to his Jeep and got in. Unlike the last time when he blasted the radio with Kikyo and gang in the car he didn't with her. He kept it low and he had even opened the door for her.

As he drove them home dropping off Sango first there was a comfortable silence between them no awkwardness, which perplexed her. She wasn't nervous being alone with him maybe a little shy though. After all, the guy was still hot. She had felt her face getting warm and looked out the window to avoid him seeing her blush. Before she knew it they had arrived at her house and he parked the car.

~FLASHBACK~

"_How is your cheek?" he asked as he reached over and gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her face to let the light shine on it._

_She blushed; she hadn't been prepared for him to touch her in such an intimate way and it reminded her of Inu and the kiss, deepening her blush. "Its feels fine." She weakly smiled back. She couldn't help it but she started to imagine what it would be like to be kissed by him. 'Not now Kagome!' You don't even know if he feels that way about you._

"_Can I ask you something." He asked looking for permission to continue; she nodded. "What did you find funny this morning?"_

"_Huh? I'm not sure what yo-" her eyes got wide as she realized what he was talking about. Kami, if she could disappear right now she would. How had he known? "Um-" she giggled weakly. "Um- do you really want to know?" He nodded his head slowly and waited for her to tell him. Could she lie? No, that didn't feel right and hopefully he wouldn't get upset. "Well, you see when you- um- where in front of me I noticed your ears this morning," the moment she had mentioned his ears they laid flat "Oh no! Nothing bad, I just thought they were cute." At those words they perked back up. She couldn't help it and giggled again. "Do you- Do you think I can touch them?"_

_To her amazement he actually had said yes and leaned forward so that she could have a better angle and to her utter delight she reached forward and gently rubbed them. They were so soft and as she caressed them she watched his eyes droop as he began to let out a gentle soothing rumble. Startled she had stopped only to have him push against her hands to continue. She giggled and continued her ministration till there was a knock on the door. They both jumped and looked out to see Sōta standing there smiling at them. 'Ugh.' She quickly apologized and Inuyasha told her not to worry about it his face flushed. Was he embarrassed? She had no time to think about it as she quickly got out of his Jeep saying goodbye. His parting words to her was he would be picking her up in the morning too._

~FLASHBACK END~

Yea, although the day started rough with a stinging cheek it ended with her being able to rub his ears. Something she would have never thought would happen. It really had been a long and an exhausting day for her and with that she let herself finally be lulled into sleep her subconscious filling with the gentle soothing rumbles.

~XXX~

On his drive home all he could think about was her and their conversation; her scent, jasmine and vanilla, permeating throughout his jeep. When he first asked her about her cheek, he hadn't meant to grab her chin. But doing so he realized how soft her skin was something he hadn't picked up on as a human. He also heard her heart beat fast as he held her chin in his had and watched as her face turned a soft pink. Was she attracted to him? It had to be yes. Her scent carried the soft scent of arousal.

What had really taken him aback was her question. It hadn't even occurred to him that she would want to touch his ears and without a second thought he let her! No one was ever allowed to touch his ears, not even Kikyo, and this girl had somehow made it past his barrier and he allowed it. She didn't even think they were repulsive! On the contrary, she found them cute! But what really made his day was when she started rubbing them. It had felt like heaven; he couldn't help it when his eyes closed, a gentle rumble coming from him and when she stopped he hadn't even thought twice about pushing against her hands to continue. Of course then her brother had come and put an end to it all; his face turning flush at being caught and enjoying her ministration so much. He quickly mumbled that he would be by in the morning to pick her up and drove off.

He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment and turned off the engine and sat in the Jeep. He was happy it was November, the windows would have been open otherwise and her scent would have been long gone. So he sat there enjoying her scent and thinking how fucked he was going to be if she didn't love him back. He was just going to have to hope and pray to the Kami's that she would feel the same for him; his demon telling him not to worry she did. But how could it be sure when he himself wasn't sure. Patients.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, thanks for your patients I enjoyed the break and the house looks fabulous! It was not that bad, but I really needed to get under couches, beds and so on. Let me know what you think of the Chapter, I love getting reviews; its a great motivator!<p>

Thank you for reviewing Chapter 12!

**ForTheloveOfDally**~ Not sure either it all depends on the flow of the story…

**Angel Ruvee**~ Aww, thanks, that means a lot! Yes, I've learned to be patient in some of the fanfics I'm reading now too! ^.^

**Sakurazero**~ Thank you! ^.^

**Warm-Amber92**~ I'm glad! When you said you couldn't wait for all the craziness to happen at the Halloween Party I was like, "Ooo. . . I'm going to have to make it good!" lol

**Dog Ear Inuyasha Lover**~ I'll try not to leave you waiting to long.

**Soul Hunt** ~ My house isn't that dirty but I sure did make it sound like it! Lol

**alz angel**

**the curri of life16**

**ladylux**

Priss^^


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Do you realize how tedious it is to paint a dollhouse from my childhood for my daughter who wanted a pink house not blue. (I love blue.) Ten hours. Yup, ten long tedious back breaking hours. My back and neck are killing me so taking it easy today, popping in Star Trek, and decided to start the next Chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

.

.

What was she thinking letting Sango talk her into this. She knew what she was thinking she didn't want to let her friend down but she didn't care to be the third wheel. She really didn't want to go nor did she care if she missed it. She also was not even close to having anything to wear for the Homecoming Dance and it was only two weeks away.

It had only been five days since Inuyasha had broken up with Kikyo but the school was still a buzz with it. Some snickered about what Kikyo had hurled at Inuyasha but the majority of the student body were on Inuyasha's side and were glad to see her dumped. His hotness and popularity was not changed if anything more people looked up to him now.

"What about this one Sango?" she held up a green dress that came down to the knee. Sango looked up from behind another rack of dresses and shook her head. She looked at the dress again and hung it back up.

"No. Keep looking." Sango replied arms filled with dresses she had found for herself.

'Ugh.' She so wasn't in the mood for this. She couldn't help but be distracted by Inuyasha who was sitting a few feet away from them while they browse the racks. It wasn't that he was watching them or anything, he was playing with his phone, it was the fact that he was even there. He had insisted on driving them both to the mall, when he heard that Sango wanted to go Saturday.

Inuyasha sat there playing on his phone waiting for the girls to get done shopping for dresses. Kagome had not wanted him to drive them but he reminded her that that guy from the Maze of Scream was still out there and the police hadn't found him yet. That had pissed him off to no end; he had actually dragged Kagome to the police station to file a report the morning after the attack and a little over two weeks later the police still hadn't found anything. To his utter disgust he him self had had no luck in finding Bankotsu either; he just disappeared but he knew him enough to know that the threat wasn't empty.

Since he started hanging out with Kagome openly, he had replaced Miroku as driver and was now even driving her to places she wanted to go; there was no point in hiding that they talk now or where even friends. The only think that changed over the past five days was Sango wasn't always riding with them; Miroku would pick her up and drop her off. Which, he was fine with that and Kagome didn't seem to be bothered by this either. She actually was very excited that Miroku and Sango were spending more time together and applauded Sango being with Miroku. 'Perv meets perv' he snickered. But he had to agree with Kagome, if Miroku was truly happy then he was happy for his friend too. He had a feeling it was a matter of time before they started dating and he could only hope the same would happen to him and Kagome.

He looked up to see where the ladies were and found them a few racks over still looking through dresses. Yes, he was bored but better bored then something happening to her. He went back to playing on his phone while they continued.

Kagome continued to skim through rack after rack, finally forgetting about Inuyasha being there. She had finally found a few to try on and was now looking at the last rack with Sango. "Sango. I'm ready to try on the dresses that I found."

"Okay." She said looking up and smiling. "I think the dressing room is over this way," and they slowly made their way to the far wall. Once in the dressing room, they got busy trying on the dresses they brought in. Sango had found six to try on and Kagome had managed to find four. After trying each dress several times they had finally settle on the one. Sango's dress was a strap, deep purple full-length dress covered in a deep purple, on either side was a slit that stopped mid thigh. Kagome's dress was black as midnight with little rhinestones scattered throughout, spaghetti strap and full length as well, her dress only had one slit and it ran up the front of her left leg stopping mid thigh.

Sango and Kagome stepped out of the dressing room laughing and giggling as they made their way to the register to purchase their dresses. As they waited for the cashier to ring up their stuff an uneasy feeling of being watched settled on Kagome. As Sango talked to her she started scanning trying to find the person who was watching her she knew it wasn't her imagination anymore. In the past she would have said that it was but after all that had happened to her in October she would no longer ignore that instinct that told her something was off. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and knew it wasn't a good sign.

Sango sensing her friend's uneasiness had stopped talking and was now watching her intently. "Is everything okay?" she whispered. Kagome shook her head slightly as she continued to scan the area trying not to make it obvious.

Since the attack on her she had the feeling of not only being watched but also being followed on the few occasional times that she managed to go somewhere alone. But usually just as quickly the feeling was gone, this time it was different and it had her nerves on edge.

He quietly watched from a distant as Kagome talked with her friend. He had over heard them talking at school about going to the mall and had come too in the hope of running into them. He really had thought his chances were slim but was rewarded with finding her. He had given up the idea of approaching her at school once he saw there was always this guy around, Inuyasha. He had learned his name from one of the girls in class. He first thought they were dating but it had been confirmed by the same girls in his class that he was single; more like he overheard them talking about it.

She was beautiful standing there and he wanted her; he just couldn't understand why she hadn't felt the same way back. Oh, he knew the signs, just chose to ignore them hoping to one day win her love but as of yet it hadn't happened. What was he doing wrong? Why was she okay with that Inuyasha guy hanging around her but not him?

She had seemed genuinely happy to see him at the party, even allowing him to hug her and grab her hand as he pulled her outside but then she pulled her hand away. That had pissed him off; he was getting tired of being the nice guy, the friend to count on and he wanted more from their relationship and was ready to move forward. He had planned to ask her that night for that very thing until that Inuyasha guy had interrupted them. Who was he to interrupt their conversation? By the look on Kagome's face that night she obviously didn't know him but she also hadn't stopped him from pulling her away either.

Maybe if he took her to Homecoming that would help their relationship. That was what she was buying a dress for and as far as he knew no one had asked her to the dance so why not him? He would have her as his girlfriend, she was right for him she just didn't know it yet and he intended to make her realize it.

As Kagome scanned the area she saw a guy heading their way; could it be him? As she squinted trying to make them out she noticed it was Hojo. She smiled as he approached her; there was no way that it was him, he was way to nice. He returned her smile as he came to a stop in front of them. "Hi Hojo." She smiled choosing to let what happened at the Halloween Party go.

"Hi." He smiled back. "Are you getting a dress for Homecoming?"

"Yes." Sango piped in a smile on her face. "I insisted that she be my date."

"Oh." He chuckled back. "I see." He hadn't expected that but those two were best friends and they did everything together.

Kagome shot Sango a greatful smile. She really didn't want to go with Hojo and give him the wrong idea. She really couldn't see him but as a friend and didn't want to give him false hope. She was sure if given time he would come to accept that they were never meant to be. Her heart could never feel what he wanted she just didn't love him like that.

"Well, then how about if I get a dance?" he asked "As friends." He quickly added.

"Sure." She responded slowly hoping against hope that maybe he was finally understanding that what she really wanted from him was friendship. He seemed to be happy with this.

"I'll see you around Kagome." He said as he waved at them and left.

"Was that a good idea?" Sango asked her in a whisper. "He might get the wrong idea."

Kagome met her eye and thoughtfully thought it over all thoughts of being watched forgotten. "I think it'll be okay." She finally answered back. "After all, he did say as friends." She smiled back. "Besides you and Miroku will be there, right."

Sango shook her head in disbelief. "Kagome. You have a big heart."

"Do I?" she asked. "What is friendship without trust?"

"You see big heart."

~XXX~

Inuyasha had caught Kagome's anxiety and had gone looking for her. He hadn't meant to let her get that far away from him as he quickly made his way following her scent. As he neared, her anxiety vanished and her scent became slightly nervous but hopeful. 'Hm.' He came around the corner and saw the same kid he had seen at the party talking to her. It looked like he had just caught the end of their conversation and the kid was leaving.

"_Was that a good idea?" Sango asked her. "He might get the wrong idea."_

He stopped where he was. 'Wrong idea?' Was that the reason that kid had a stupid smile on his face? What the fuck had he missed!

"_I think it'll be okay." Kagome answered back. "After all, he did say as friends." She smiled back. "Besides you and Miroku will be there, right."_

He felt his breath catch in his throat. Did that kid just asked her to the dance? He hadn't worked up the courage to ask her, unsure of her feelings towards him but he thought- he thought that maybe there had been something there. Now he knew that he was wrong she felt nothing for him and wanted that human kid. His beast argued with him, telling him that he wasn't mistaken there was a connection between them. He ignored it and continued in his thoughts. That weak human had just taken her from him and was going to be taking her to the dance. His beast roared at him for this. In response he could only let out a barely audible growl in anger. Had he really just lost his mate? _'NO!'_ his beast roared at him making him wince.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing a few feet away not moving and not looking happy. She quickly finished paying for the dress and made her way over to him. What had happened? She looked around to see if there was anyone he might have been talking to but didn't see anyone. As she approached him they made eye contact and to her amazement she watched as his ears drooped and he let out a small whimper. That made her eyes go wide as she quicken her pace to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He snapped back a little to forcefully startling the girl. "Sorry" he mumbled quickly. It wasn't her fault and he didn't mean to snap at her. He should have asked her to the dance first but was afraid of her answer. His beast agreed with him on that score and told him to do so now. He told it to shut it and tuned it out.

"Its okay." She answered back, her eyes softening. She hadn't seen him this upset before unless you count when he ended it with Kikyo and had stepped in to protect her. "I'm hungry lets go eat." She said grabbing his hand and letting Sango know they were heading to the food court as she pulled him along. She wasn't going to asked him what was wrong now but she did want to be there for him. After everything he had done for her. But now was not a good time, he didn't want to talk about it. Best to eat get him to calm down and then talk.

Inuyasha hadn't meant to snap at her or to let out a whimper when he saw her coming towards him, but it was done and there was nothing he could do about it. He really didn't want her to know anything but it happened and now she knew something was bothering him. He could only hope that she let it go and when she had change the subject so suddenly to eating he was glad. But then was thrown into shock when she grabbed his hand and pulled him along not letting go of him; his beast smirking in approval. He was now officially fuck'n confused. Why would she be so personal if she was now going out with that kid? Or maybe she didn't mean to grab his hand but she still hadn't let go as she pulled him out of the store and towards the food court; he willingly let her drag him to shock to do anything else.

She at first didn't realize that she was still holding on to his hand or that he had clasp her hand in return but it dawned on her she wasn't as annoyed or bothered by it as she thought she would be; like when Hojo had held her hand. This actually felt . . . right? She felt her chest tighten in response. She quickly lowered her head so that Sango wouldn't notice the slight kiss of a blush appearing on her cheek. What was she thinking he didn't see her in that fashion. So why was she not letting go of his hand?

They had made it to the food court and there she asked him to find them a table as she let go of his hand, to go order her food with Sango. Sango arched and eyebrow as they walked away leaving behind a bewildered hanyo. She knew that Sango wanted to know what was going on but in truth Kagome had no idea either. Maybe it was the fact he had saved her more then once now.

"What's going on?" she asked Kagome. One minute she's annoyed that he insists on driving her everywhere and the next she is holding his hand. She already had a sneaky suspicion of what was going on but wanted Kagome to just say it on her own with out her pushing for it. Kagome just stared at her wide eye and lost. Don't tell me she doesn't know what is going on.

"I don't know Sango." she replied puzzled, "I hadn't meant to grab his hand and no we are not dating." She quickly replied. She might as well be candid with Sango the girl was always good at figuring out what was going on anyways. But she really had no answer for Sango. She herself was at a loss for what she was feeling.

"Do you like him?" she asked. Sango of course already knew the answer but maybe this would help her sort it out in her head. Obviously she was confused to what she was feeling.

Kagome thought about the question, 'Do I like him?' She looked down at the floor trying to work out that question. She wanted to say yes but at the same time she remembered Inu and how he made her feel. Not to mention the kiss. He had to like her otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her like that. She hadn't even told Sango about that kiss in the bathroom having forgotten to tell her. 'Ugh!' she was so confused now. She did like Inuyasha but she also liked Inu and he had made the first move but she didn't want to be the one to rip their friendship apart. Obviously they were good friends otherwise Inu wouldn't have known the stuff to tell Kikyo. Then there was the case that he said he would be back but didn't even tell her when that would be. It could be tomorrow or weeks from now he gave her no indication. She looked up at Sango. I need to tell you something and so she filled in her best friend on what had happened in the bathroom.

Sango was shocked why hadn't Kagome told her this before? She could understand the girl forgetting with all that had been going on but she was her best friend and that was kind of a big deal. Sango liked Inu too since he had defended and protected Kagome and approved of her liking him but the problem was she also had feelings for Inuyasha and he too had protected and saved her. How did Kagome manage to always make her life complicated. 'Geez.'

Kagome was now at a loss of what to do. She had not foreseen this happening but there was one thing she had no idea about and that was what Inuyasha's feelings for her were. At least with Inu she had an idea what his feeling were for her and Sango had agreed with her. They grabbed their food and made their way to where a still tense Inuyasha was seated and to Kagome's surprised Miroku too. She looked over to see if Sango was surprised but only saw her friend blushing and smiling.

"My Dear Sango, I got your message" he smiled warmly back. "Hello Kagome. How are you."

"Good, thank you." She replied as she pulled out a chair next to Inuyasha so that Sango could sit next to Miroku. They really did look good together and she was glad that Sango had asked Miroku to the dance and he had said yes.

"Do you have a date for Homecoming yet?" he asked not realizing how with those words he had just put Inuyasha on guard. Did he notice his friend get tense and unreadable yes but he didn't understand why. Had he missed something?

'Fuck' leave it to Miroku to touch on a subject that right now was pissing him off and giving him a hard time with his beast who was growling at him to do something. He did not want to hear her answer but couldn't think up of an excuse to leave without making everyone look at him so he did the only thing he could think off his face became impassive as he waited for her answer.

Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen next to her and pondered at that as she answered Miroku. "No not yet." And with those three words she heard Inuyasha let out a breath of air and relax next to her.

He was now confused, hadn't he heard them right. No he had not. Not once did Sango or her say anything about that kid asking her to the dance. All that he had heard was that, _he said as friends and that those two would be there with her._ What were they talking about then?

"Don't worry someone will ask you out." Miroku said in earnest as he looked over and smiled at Sango. Who blushed back in return.

He didn't realize he was holding his breath till he let it out. She said no. She said no! They were both overjoyed their mate wasn't with another male. He breathed a sigh of relief and was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by Miroku's response. Before he could do anything. "I'll take you." said his beast coming out for that split second eyes flashing red which no one had notice since they were not prepared for him to say anything. He snarled at it to get back where it belong as he took control, his beast to proud with itself and willingly leaving. He looked at Kagome afraid of what her response would be, he should have kept a tighter hold on it.

She was startled and honestly a little shock. Not that she would mind him taking her; she just didn't think he would ask her. Then there was Inu but he surely wouldn't mind since they really didn't know one another that well. It wasn't like he had asked her to be his girlfriend or anything. "Really, you'll take me?" she replied as he nodded his head yes to shock to answer out loud. "Thank you Inuyasha!" She exclaimed a sincere smile on her face as her eyes lit up in happiness.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck and he felt his beast crossing its arms and smirking at its cleverness. He mentally thank his beast for accomplishing something he wasn't ready to do. Kagome was fine with going with him and she didn't even look embarrassed if anything her scent held nothing but happiness and excitement. "Your welcome, Kagome." He said smiling warmly at her. This day couldn't get any better then this for him. He was now looking forward to the dance and all thoughts about Kagome and Sango conversation earlier gone.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kind of a filler chapter and shorter then my last one, hope its not to bad and that you enjoyed it. I do have one question for you all. What is a Beta and what exactly do they do and how do you get one? As always, if you see any mistakes just let me know and I'll go back and fix it. Thanks and don't forget to review! I'll be honest it really makes my day to know you guys care enough to take the time and review my chapters! ^.^<p>

Thank you for reviewing Chapter 13!

**Dog Ear Inuyasha Lover**

**alz angel**

**Angel Ruvee**

**ChaChaFinesse**

**Warm-Amber92**

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**SexyxAngelx09**

**NoirJade**~ thank you and your not criticizing! ^.^

Priss ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

You all are awesome I am over 100 reviews and so many have signed up to receive alerts to when I post a new chapter. Thank you all, muwah! If you follow this story as it updates and do not have me on story alert please go back and read Ch14. For some reason it didn't show up as a new update.

I was trying to have this up yesterday but couldn't stop writing. In the end when I started to push into page 16 I needed to stop and pick up in the next Chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Homecoming Dance

.

.

Kagome was almost ready to go. She was just adding the final touches to her makeup and teasing her hair a bit before heading downstairs to wait for Inuyasha to come and pick her up. She couldn't believe she was actually going and with a date! Well, not really a date. They were not a couple or anything official like that. She was just happy not to be the third wheel and had someone to go with.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Crap.' She wasn't quite ready and ran into her room to get her black high heel shoes on. While she yelled for Sota to please answer the door.

Inuyasha nervously waited outside Kagome's door. He was nervous for many reason one of them being that he was taking Kagome to a dance. They were not dating or anything but coming together to a dance people would assume that they were a couple. Not that he minded that but he wasn't sure how Kagome would feel about it.

The second thing he was nervous about was the fact he felt something was going to go wrong tonight. He didn't know this for sure but that sixth sense thing as you will, was telling him to stay on alert. But on alert for what. Kagome was going to be fine tonight with him right there be her side. She was not going to be in any danger while he was around to protect her.

He heard the door being unlocked and quickly readjusted his tie as the door swung open. There stood Kagome's little brother smiling up at him and inviting him to come on in. He quickly enter the house being led to the living room. He stood there unsure of what to do now. Sōta offered him a chair to sit in and wait while he ran off but just as fast as he was gone he was back with Ms. Higurashi; Kagome's mom.

He quickly stood up, remembering all the times that Sesshōmaru had growled at him to stand up whenever Rin or another female entered a room. He had drilled into Inuyasha that even though times have change that you could never go wrong with being a gentlemen; women appreciated this.

Ms. Higurashi was no different and a smiled spread across her face as she laid eyes on him and saw that he had stood up to receive her. Bringing back sharp memories of her deceased husband who use to do the same. As she walked over she greeted him and that was when she noticed them. They hadn't move till she made a sound and now all she could think about was how cute and would it be wrong if she touched them. She quicken her pace at her excitement and reached out and rubbed his ears.

Inuyasha was to shock to move, frozen in place, his face turning red at the intimate contact. For that was what it was. Way to intimate for his liking but this was Kagome's mother so he couldn't just shove her off. What was it with women and his ears? Just as suddenly, she let go of his ears and apologized for her forwardness. They were to cute for her not to try and at least touch them once but that she would not be doing it again. That had taken him aback most people didn't like his ears. He said most because he had now found three who did. She had been so sincere saying this and there was no lie or deceit around her scent that he accepted her apology and let it go.

He regain his composure in time to hear her making her way down, her scent assaulting his senses in a wonderful way as she got closer. He turned around only to blush again but this time for a different reason. His mouth dropping open as he quickly snapped it shut to shock to say anything but nod in acknowledgement. He had never saw the dress that she had purchased that day at the mall two weeks ago and it looked great on her. The black full-length dress fit her figure perfectly with the light catching the rhinestone that were scattered throughout the dress at the right time. As she stepped forward her left leg peeked out from the slit running up her front leg. She was hot and his beast readily agreed with the assessment.

Kagome shyly smile at him, while mentally grinning pleased that she had shocked Inuyasha. She was not a vain person but what girl didn't want to now if she looked good or not and he had just given her his answer without saying a single word to her.

"Hi Inuyasha." She said demurely. 'He was wearing a black suit with a red a deep red dress shirt underneath a white tie to finish it off; his silver hair standing out against the black. 'Kami's he looked hot!' She felt a blush make its way on her face as well.

Inuyasha quickly gathered his wit around him. "H- Hi Kagome. These are for you." And he held up a bouquet of tulips for her. They were gorgeous and they were not roses! She hated that everything was all about roses and loved them all the more because they were not. She smiled as she took them from him. Then he held out two red tulips that were made into a corsage and had pearls sticking out on a string. "These are for you too. You can wear them if you want." He said quickly not sure if she liked the flowers or not, even though she was smiling at him.

"There beautiful!" she said beaming. Her mom stepped forward and help Kagome pin them on to her dress. They popped out against her black dress and the red pulled the color from Inuyasha's dress shirt making them match. Her mom ushered them together and pulled out her camera and started to take pictures, embarrassing Kagome slightly but she couldn't fault her mom. If it was even possible her mom seemed more excited then she was; telling them to smile and say 'cheese' and turn this way and that way. She finally had enough pictures and shooed them out the door. Letting them know that they didn't want to be late.

Inuyasha took this all in stride to happy to be next to Kagome and have a reason to have his arms around her for the pictures. As they were walking out the door she told him to have a good time and that she wasn't worry about Kagome; she knew he would take good care of her. He felt himself swell with pride even though he was shocked that she had such faith in him, a hanyo. He acknowledged that he would not let anything happen to her daughter; that must be where Kagome gets her big heart from.

He held the door open for Kagome and held her hand helping her into the Jeep making sure her dress was safely inside before shutting the door. He quickly walked around to the driver's door and got in made sure that she had her seatbelt on and started the jeep. They were on their way to Homecoming.

~XXX~

The gymnasium had been decorated so well that unless you knew it was the gym it truly looked the part of a ballroom. Curtains hung in from of the bleachers pushed against the wall hiding them neatly a disco ball hung above and on the stage played a band. Along the back wall were tables with white tablecloth covered in punch bowels, chocolate fountains and finger foods. Half the room had tables for seating of up to eight and the other half the half in front of the gym near the stage and band was the dance floor, which was covered with dancers.

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the floor doing the Electric with Sango and Miroku and having a blast trying to remember the moves and keep up with everyone else. It was too funny. Especially when Miroku turned to fast and coped a feel on Sango! He was so happy that he didn't even see the slap coming. This was the most fun Kagome had had in a long time and she knew she would remember this night as one of the best. The music changed but that didn't stop them from dancing and they continued staying within their group of four till the fifth song when Kagome finally had to sit down and catch her breath.

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to their table to sit; needing a breather. Sometime during the fourth song they had lost Sango and Miroku and now sat looking for their friends. Kagome had just about given up when Inuyasha mouth fell open, startling her. She had never seen the look of amazement, shock and disgust appeared in a matter of seconds on someone's face. "What is it?" he lifted his arm and pointed.

They were both out on the dance floor dancing and to Kagome's horror she watched them groping people. What were they thinking! They were both smirking eyes narrowed in merriment and challenge. They weren't . . . no they couldn't be? Kagome sat at the table trying to wrap her mind around what they were doing. It had to be some mistake. Her eyes were playing tricks on her or maybe it was the lights coming off the disco balls.

Having spotted Kagome, Sango and Miroku, out of breath, made their way to the table were Kagome sat; Sango's face plastered with a huge grin, while Miroku looked grim. She was winning and she wasn't about to let him get ahead. The guys at the dance had been quick to catch on what was going on between the two and had willingly turned their backside towards Sango. To say she was delighted was an understatement. She was ecstatic and dutifully counted out loud so that Miroku could hear what number she was on, twenty-nine.

In the beginning Miroku was doing good as he danced on the floor groping here and there without any the wiser that was until the guys around them saw what Sango was doing. Well, then the jig was up and from there everyone including the ladies knew what was going on. Of course the women were disgusted upon hearing this news and made sure that their posteriors were never within groping range of the perv. He would never understand how he was a perv but yet Sango, his sweet Sango wasn't. After all this little game was her idea, not his. He sighed as he follow her off the dance floor. Thirty she said smiling back at him as they left the dance floor and approach the table that Inuyasha and Kagome sat at.

Kagome just watched unbelieving as her best friend made her way to them with a huge grin on her face. She sat down next to Kagome without a care in the world catching her breath. "Sango . . .?" she wasn't' sure if she wanted to confirm what she had just seen but there was no denying it. "Never mind." Her friend was becoming a full blown perv and seemed to be enjoying it. Who was she to stop it? She smiled instead. "Having fun?"

"A blast, Kagome!" she was still ecstatic over the win. The first guy she groped had surprised Miroku he didn't really think she would do this but she proved him wrong and she loved the stunned look on his face that turned to glee.

He knew she would win once everyone figured out what was going on. Sango didn't have to be sly about it slapping guys here and there as they gave her their backside all the while she laughed in merriment. He sat across from her watching her eyes shine in merriment. "You win." Her smiled grew bigger and she nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Well, I need a drink. Ladies?" They both nodded their head in agreements and Inuyasha and him left.

They sat at the table waiting for the guys to get back and for Sango to catch her breath. Kagome sat at the table watching the dancers on the floor and it was just to much for Kagome to resist, who loved to dance. She gave Sango that knowing look and Sango smiled wide grabbing Kagome's hand, ready to go, and made their way on to the dance floor not waiting for the boys. They let go and just moved with the music being each other's partner and turning down other guys who were gawking at them and trying to get them to dance with them.

He had seen her the moment she walked in and much to his dismay she was yet with him again and what was worse they matched. His eyes narrowed in displeasure as he try to work out a way to get her on her own without him around. She had told him that she was going with Sango . . . well, that is Sango said they were going together. She wouldn't intentionally lie to him would she? Not his Kagome, she was to sweet to do that to him. Surely she would have corrected Sango. He watched as they sat at the table while the two guys left. This was his chance but before he could make a move Kagome was making her way to the dance floor with Sango. He noted where they were in the crowd and made his way there quickly.

As he neared, a small circle of guys were standing around the girls watching them and trying to join the duo but being turned down. Kagome had promised him a dance and this was the time for her to dance with him and as if on cue the next song was a slow dance. Here was his chance to hold her in his arm he smirked.

Kagome stopped dancing at the change of pace as couples started to sway in each other arm. This was their cue to get off the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" he appeared right in front of her holding out his hand for her to take it knowing that she could not refuse him since she had promise him a dance.

"Y-yes." When she initially felt the touch on her arm, for a moment her heart fluttered in hope that it might be Inuyasha but was momentarily stunned to see Hojo in front of her. She quickly put a smile on her face and placed her hand in his. 'Crap.' Out of all time for him to want his dance it would be now. Sango gave her and apologetic smile as she walked back to the table. There was nothing that Sango could do for her she had put her self in this position. As he pulled her into his arm she tried not to get tense.

He loved the way she felt in his arms as he slowly moved them on the dance floor to the beat of the music. It felt right, even perfect to him even though he could tell she was uncomfortable. "Relax.," he said. "Just friends remember." He felt her relax a little more, there that wasn't bad he thought as he pulled her a little tighter to him but not to much to startle her. She had her hair pulled back and gathered together on her head, the remainder cascading down her back in curls. She was a goddess and kami he loved her! What did he have to do to get her to see this.

This was way to intimate for Kagome with someone who was supposed to be just a friend and had claimed, 'only as friends.' Then why would he chose now to dance with her? She felt him tighten his arm around her while slowly drawing small circles on her back making her more nervous as to his intentions. Why did it always seem when you wanted to get out of a situation that time would drag? She had intentionally placed her hands in front of her, when he pulled her into his arms, to keep them some what separated not wanting to be pressed up against him but his tightening of his arm around her was making it difficult. What was wrong with him he never behaved like this before.

"AHH!" The next moment she was being spun out of his arm and into another's chest. She was grateful ready to thank Inuyasha for once again coming to her rescue till she looked up all color draining from her face.

~XXX~

Inuyasha had only left her with the thought that it would only take a moment but with the crowd to push through and the people gathered in front of the tables it was taking longer then he liked. What made it worse was the noise and all the smells made it hard for him to keep track of Kagome. He couldn't hear her over the music nor could he smell her; he was blind and didn't like it. It took them a good few minutes two make it through the crowd and they weren't even to the table yet with everyone in front of them and the line moving slowly. He should have just sent Miroku on his own. Now he just had to be patient and wait till his turn to grab Kagome and him a drink.

He didn't understand it; call it his spider senses if you want. He rather call it his beast but he felt the overwhelming urge to go check on Kagome. Something was off as to what he had no idea but something wasn't right. But before he could make a move Sango came running up to them out of breath.

"Inuyasha!" she let out as she came to a stop in front of him.

He was overwhelmed with her scent of fear and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on in. He looked at her waiting for her to continue giving her his full attention afraid to hear what she had to say but knowing that it would have to do with Kagome.

"Its that guy from the Ma- AHHHH!" she screamed.

He had grabbed her arm yanking her along as he ran back to their table his eyes flashing red when he realized she wasn't there and he couldn't find her scent. 'To many bodies!' "Where!" he growled. She shockingly lifted her hand to point frightened by his eyes going in and out of red.

~XXX~

She watched as Hojo didn't even blink and just walked away with out so much as a fight or argument; cold chills running her spine as the man only looked at Hojo and without a word got him to leave. She looked at him pleadingly, she rather be in his arm and feeling uncomfortable then the position she was now in. This couldn't be happening to her and in a public place! It hadn't even occurred to her to be wary at the dance. She had let down her guard and could only hope that the crowd would prevent him from doing anything to her.

He sneered at her as he tighten his arm around her pressing her flushed against him. There was nothing she could do. When he had spun her, her arms had been thrown out to her side. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Kami's for help.

"What? You think I wouldn't find you?" he whispered into her ears. Her eyes opening wide at his words as his hot breath brushed against her ear making her shiver involuntarily. "Oh, don't worry I'm not going to kill you in front of all these people." Pressing his face against her as if in affection. "I do like playing with my prey and I find your no exception. I do want to apologize for me earlier action."

That startled the girl in his arm and he couldn't help but smile at this. "I almost ruined our time together by cutting your life short. It won't happen again . . . well that would be lying it will happen but for now rest assure we have more months of fun ahead of us." He continued smoothly.

His last words angered her. How dare he think that this was fun, the sadistic bastard! Kagome tried vainly to push him off her but his grip on her was unmoving and as hard as she tried she couldn't get him to let go. Her fear replaced with anger as she looked up at him.

It amused him to see her fear and nervousness turned to anger as her eyes sparked at him in defiance. He had always enjoyed a challenge and he could tell she would present him with one. Making it all the more fun for him. He narrowed his eyes at her an evil smirk appearing on his face. "Don't worry Kagome. Oh, yes I know your name. You will have fun too, I promise." He could see the hanyo heading there way and quickly tighten his grip on her and leaned down. "You can't hide from me." He whispered into her ear. Before placing a kiss by hear ear and spinning her away from him and into Inuyasha's path.

Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the ground but doing so allowed for Bankotsu to disappear into the crowd. He let out a growl at his escape.

She was not prepared for any of it. One minute he was tightening his grip on her whispering a threat to her and the next he was placing a kiss on her and sending her crashing into someone else. She automatically tense afraid of who she would see till his scent hit her and she heard him growling. She lost it then and buried her face into his chest. "Inuyasha" she whimpered. All reserves gone as she desperately clung to him. In one quick swoop he picked her up bridal style before her knees buckled under her and carried her to their table.

Kagome kept replaying his parting words _'You can't hide from me.'_ Had he been the eye's she felt watching her? He knew how to find her and that thought sent a cold fear through her. She snuggled deeper into Inuyasha breathing him in letting his presence calm her. She couldn't believe that no one had help her but then again he didn't make it obvious and the way he held her kept her from making a scene. She sighed as he sat down with her secured on his laps and wrapped his arm around her. She finally felt herself starting to relax. Nothing else could go wrong this night it wasn't possible and Inuyasha wouldn't be leaving her side after this.

He held her securely as he sat down placing her on his lap and then wrapping his arms around her providing her with more security, which was quickly calming her down. He kept yelling at himself mentally for not being there for Kagome. He had promised her mom that he would protect her and he had already failed her. "I'm sorry Kagome, that I let you down again." He whispered his ears laying flat on his head.

Her thoughts came to a halt at his whispered words. She looked up at him startled; he hadn't done anything to apologize for. He couldn't possibly have known that she was going to be endangered in a public place like this. She shook her head in denial of his words. "Its not your fault." She smiled at him sincerely. "We could not have known that he would come out in such a public place." She laid her head back on his shoulder taking comfort from his strength, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his waist loosely. Kami, this felt right and she could feel his chiseled chest against her. 'Don't go there, Kagome!' She fought off the blush that threatened to appear on her face and won.

He begrudgingly had to agree with her assessment because had he known she would have never left his side. Subconsciously he leaned his face into her neck, breathing her in to calm him when he caught Bankotsu scent on her from where he had kissed her. His beast growled out in anger and before he could do anything had placed a kiss over the other kiss effectively erasing his scent from her. He growled for his beast to back off, placing it back in its cage, while it smirked letting Inuyasha know that it had won, yet again. He was going to have to be careful it was getting cocky; he needed to get a tighter reign on it.

Kagome was shocked when she felt Inuyasha kiss her over the exact spot she had been kissed, by that bastard, but that simple act had the remainder of her tension leaving her. She hadn't realized how disgusted she had been made to feel until Inuyasha washed it away with just that one kiss. And oddly enough it felt good . . .? "Thank you." She whispered as she met his eyes, both blushing at her words.

He was ready for her to be mad at him but yet once again his beast had done something that made their Kagome happy. _'Keh.'_ His beast responded with a smirk. "Your welcome." He answered, trying to control his blushing. "Do you feel better or do you want to leave?" She seemed fine to him her scent around her was clam, relaxed, happy and he swelled with pride knowing that it had to do with him. She shook her head on his shoulder in denial.

"I'm fine we can stay for a bit longer." She said looking up and smiling. "But first I need to find the ladies room." Inuyasha nodded his head and stood up with her still in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise; she had expected him to place her on her feet. "Inu- yasha? . . . Um- I need you to put me down."

He shook his head no. "I'll carry you there."

"B-but you can't go in with me!" she exclaimed. Surely she would be fine going to the bathroom but then again she had thought too while on the dance floor and look where happen. She sent a pleading look to Sango asking her for help.

"I'll go with her." Sango volunteered stepping in front of Inuyasha. He narrowed his eyes measuring her capabilities to take care of Kagome and remember how the girl had fought to protect her at the fair.

He nodded his head in acquiescence and set her down on her feet. "Please be careful if you're not back in, " he looked at his watch, "five minutes I'm coming in after you." A grin spread across her face and she stretched up on to her tiptoes, leaning into him, and kissed him on the cheek. She quickly twirled around grabbing Sango's hand and made a beeline for the ladies room. He stood there unmoving, trying to process what had just happened. Not sure what to do his hand slowly came up to touch the spot on his cheek that she had kissed. He hadn't expected that from her, not that he was disappointed; he was excited this meant she felt something for him. You don't just go around kissing people just to kiss people.

Miroku just sat in his chair watching his best friend a gleam in his eye. He had figured out how his friend felt for the raven-haired girl by his behavior at the HPD and he couldn't be happier for him.

~XXX~

Kagome hurried into the bathroom Sango right behind her; she glanced at her watch, she only had four minutes left. She knew he wasn't joking when he said he would come in to get her and it actually made her giddy knowing that he cared about her. She really needed to stop this nonsense. He probably didn't even feel anything for her.

Sango stood back watching her in front of the sink running her hands through her hair and reapplying some gloss and washing her hands. It wasn't her imagination when she saw how Kagome had snuggled into Inuyasha but the question that bore asking was who did Kagome want, Inuyasha or Inu? Even if she asked she was pretty sure she wouldn't get an answer. She was positive that Kagome didn't even know what she wanted and was probably confused about her feelings for both boys. "Kagome?" The girl paused in her ministration and looked up. "Are you sure your okay?" Kagome stopped what she was doing in thought, cocking her head slightly to the left.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled sincerely. "Inuyasha will take care of me."

"About that." She paused thinking how to phrase her next question. Who was she kidding she was always blunt and to the point. Why change now? "What about Inu?"

That had startled Kagome. She had forgotten about Inu while being held by Inuyasha. 'What about Inu?' She sighed, "I like both of them." She finally admitted to Sango and herself. She felt a weight lifting off her as she confirmed her feelings out in the open but what to do about it was another question entirely.

Sango nodded her head in acceptance of this fact. She had already figured out as much. "What are you going to do?" she asked glancing at her watch and see they had less then two minutes left to get back.

"That I don't know." She replied shrugging her shoulder as she turned around and leaned back against the sink. Pinching the bridge of her nose in thought a slight frown appearing on her. I think Inu likes me the kiss confirmed that but then again maybe not. She really hadn't seen him in . . . well in another week it was going to be a month. If he really did like her wouldn't he have at least stop by before then? Maybe he didn't like her after all . . . "If Inu liked me, wouldn't he had seen me by now?"

Sango thought about it and Kagome had a valid point. He kind of just disappeared off the map and since that day they hadn't seen him. "I would like to think so." Was her response.

Just then two girls burst into the bathroom. Giggling but came to a halt seeing that they had interrupted something. "Uh-"

"Your fine, we were just leaving." Said Kagome with a genuine smile on her face.

~XXX~

Sayuri and Kaiya only sin was being friends and having courage. Their friendship was born back in grade school when Kaiya, who was new to the school, stood up to a bully who was harassing Sayuri. Since then Sayuri had always been her friend even when no one in grade school would friend Kaiya. Of course now, Kaiya had plenty of friends but there friendship remained ever solid. Those that came after would come and go theirs would endure; a best friend forever in their case, was true.

They had not been asked to the dance but that didn't stop them from going and deciding to be each other's date. They were intent on having a great night and so far they were. When the guys try to get in on the dancing they would turn their backs on them; after all they should have asked them out. When they didn't take 'no' for an answer Kaiya would come to her defense no matter the adversary. Courageous, was all that Sayuri could think, for she would never have that courage but she could and would always have friendship to give Kaiya.

The music finally came to a pause and both girls were out of breath and needed a break. They sat down at their table sipping from their cups, willing their hearts and breathing to calm down. They held small chitchats with some of their friends at the table before deciding to head to the bathrooms letting their friends know they would be right back.

They bust into the bathroom realizing they had just interrupted something but just as quickly the girl against the sink told them they were fine and left with her friend leaving the two girls alone. They talked and laughed as they freshen-up. They heard the door open and knew it was time for them to go.

~CLICK~

They stopped their laughing startled as they stared at a person dressed in black; the only visible thing was cold, coal eyes watching them. They didn't understand what was going on but with out a second thought Kaiya stepped in front of Sayuri in protection. No one was going to hurt her without going through her first. The cold eyes narrowed at them as it took a step toward them. Kaiya saw something shining in the person's hand and looked done to see a knife.

"What do you want?" Kaiya asked; her hands brought up in a fighting stance readying her self for anything. The person didn't respond but took another step forward. Behind her she could hear Sayuri taking a step back, smacking into the wall, an exclamation of dismay leaving her lips. There was no place to go but through that person. Kaiya didn't have a problem with that and was ready to lay down her life for her best friend.

The person took one more step and Kaiya had enough. "You don't want to answer? Fine." She growled out "Answer this!" and she charged forward fist drawn back and struck at the person. The person dropped down causing Kaiya's punch to miss its target, throwing Kaiya off balance as she tripped over the person and slammed into the wall unable to stop her momentum. She slid down groggily her body ached from hitting the wall and she willed herself to ignore her pain and get back up and fight but found her limbs unwilling to do her bidding.

The person slowly stood back up eyeing the girl who charged; seeing that she wasn't getting up she headed towards the cowering girl against the wall. She would take care of the fighter last since it didn't look like she would be getting up anytime soon. She walked forward rising her knife ready to strike, the girl who was in a ball begging for her life much to her amusement. The poor thing, she snickered to herself, it would be over soon she evilly grinned behind her mask. She only had a few minutes before people started wondering where she was; she had to make this quick. She bent down in front of the girl, blade securely in hand she pulled her hair exposing her throat. The girl started to struggle but before it got out of hand she started to run her blade across her throat.

Kaiya had finally gotten her limbs to cooperate and yanked the perpetrator off of Sayuri. Her friend grasped at her throat trying to stem the flow of blood, while Kaiya fought. Kaiya and the perpetrator rolled on the ground, both trying to get the upper hand but Kaiya won and found herself on top but before she could rejoice she felt a sharp pain into her stomach and found she was drowning. Why couldn't she breath? She looked down and saw that the knife in her and realized that the angle it was in that it must have hit a lung. She fell back trying vainly to breath.

This wasn't how she imagined their night going but she did give it her all to protect her dear friend who too was finding it hard to breath. She dragged her self to Sayuri side where she finally gave into her weariness. She looked up at Sayuri conveying what she could through her eyes. How she was sorry that she couldn't protect her and that she had let her down. Sayuri looked down at her best friend Kaiya and with the hand that wasn't clutching at her throat, grasped Kaiya's hand and squeezed it; letting her know it was all right she had given her best.

The pain was excruciating, neither had the strength to yell for help and even to do so would have been futile since the music would have overridden their shouts for help. In their last minutes they took comfort and knowing that the other was there for them and soon this would be over. The edges of their sight danced with darkness as they stared at each other fighting for one more breath. They watched, as each other faded from vision as they slipped into the welcoming embrace of death their last thought was they were not alone and would be together in the afterlife.

Kikyo was pissed, it wasn't supposed to be this hard. They- Well, she was not supposed to fight back. She pulled out two vile's and quickly collected each girls blood. She quietly made her way to the door, unlocked it and surveyed the surrounding. Seeing the coast was clear, she stepped out of the bathroom, hurried down a corridor, out the backdoors and into the night. She had to meet up with Rasetsu and give him the vile's before quickly making her way to the party.

As she hurried into the woods behind the school a shadow stepped in front causing her to swing her arm out with a blade. The shadow easily evaded her swing and chuckled at her giving her pause. "Here." She glared at him as she quickly handed the vile's, the blade, shimmy out of her black clothes a dress appearing from underneath and shoved it all into his hands.

He stared at her a smirk on his face. "You did well and you got both?"

She paused as she was about to leave and narrowed her eyes, "You doubt me?"

"Should I?" he responded enjoying the look of anger that flashed in her eyes but just as quickly disappeared, showing nothing but pure calm in its place but he knew different. "Its time you got back." And with that he stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

~XXX~

Kagome and Sango made their way back to the table, where the boys waited for them. Inuyasha inquired about how she was feeling and asked again if she was sure she wanted to stay, which she was well and staying a little bit longer wouldn't be bad. How wrong she was for they decided to dance as a group on the dance floor and that was where the problem started. Why always the dance floor; first Hojo, then that guy and now Kikyo, great. She should have just gone home and ended the night but she was determined to end the night on a bright note, which now did not seem plausible.

They were dancing in a group, the four of them and having a good time. Inuyasha kept Kagome close as they dance, which she didn't mind for she was enjoying the feel of his arms around her when she was roughly yanked from him and sent flying into Miroku and Sango. Between Inuyasha and her stood Kikyo. 'Crap, really!'

Kagome couldn't take it any more; she literally lost it. "What the fuck is wrong with you your crazy bitch!" she growled. And launched herself at Kikyo tackling her to the ground where a fight ensued. Kagome put all her training from the summer into play no longer holding back. She was beyond pissed. This year was supposed to be a change for the better but instead, she had been harassed, attacked and pursued by three people. Wasn't last month enough, why couldn't November be a peaceful month! Kikyo was the straw that broke the camels back this night.

She was done being nice. Kikyo had managed to get on top of her but it didn't last as Kagome punched her in the stomach causing her to roll off her. She moved forward to secure her on the ground when Kikyo kicked out her legs from under her. 'Fuck!' She rolled away as Kikyo stood up and tried to kick her. The next kick that Kikyo sent her way she grabbed her leg and pulled her forward causing Kikyo to lose her balance and hit the ground again. This time Kagome managed to pin Kikyo's legs under her while she tried to fight off her frantic punches and scratches she was about to land a punch on Kikyo again but before she did she was unceremoniously lifted off Kikyo.

She let out a growl as she struggled in a pair of strong arms to get back to her target. "LET ME GO!" she growled at the offender who would deny her, her right at vengeance. "SHE HAD IT COMING!" The person had her arms pin to her side as he held her. She swung her legs back trying to kick the person behind her but unable to as he leaned back keeping her legs away from him.

"Breath, Kagome." He said calmly as he held her tight and secure against his chest, taking them out of the gym and towards his Jeep.

The moment she heard his voice she froze, shock that she was willing to attack him. She let herself become limp in his arm in shame and in contrite. He quickly readjusted his hold on her and picked her up bridal style. She buried her head in suit. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Feh." He squeezed her gently. "I'll take you home now." At those words she tighten her grip on him, he paused, looking down at her. What made her tense all of a sudden. If he hadn't been a demon he wouldn't have heard the words that came out next so softly they were spoken.

"Don't leave me." She barely whispered. Replying the words from earlier. _'You can't hide from me.'_ Did he know where she lived, had he been following her since that night at the fair? To many questions that needed answering and Inuyasha didn't know yet. She didn't want to be alone tonight, for that matter ever, and just having him near her put her at ease she snuggle closer to him seeking, warmth and protection at the shiver of fear that ran up her spine.

Inuyasha was startled by her request. Had she meant to say that out loud? No, he couldn't possibly stay with her, could he? _**'Stay with mate.' his beast answered for him.**_ We can't he argued back even though he too wanted too. _**'Mate needs us.'**_ And before he could stop his beast it gave an answer. "We won't." it answered. 'Fuck.' It was becoming brazen but when the scent of fear hit him and just as suddenly was replaced with relief he realized that yet again his beast had been correct. Maybe it was time he started listening. He was going to have to have another talk with Sesshōmaru about his beast.

He quickly got her situated in the Jeep and jumped in. "Where to?" he asked her but when he looked over she was already asleep. To his place it was then.

~XXX~

Miroku and Sango were stunned when they saw Kagome attacked Kikyo and let lose profanity, she obviously had been hanging around Inuyasha. They both chuckled at this but seeing what those two didn't see yet which was that they cared about each other. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor their game of grope now over. They had decided to stay a bit longer with promises to catch up with them later. Although with the way Kagome was growling she probably didn't hear.

Inuyasha for his part flicked his ear in their direction letting them know he had heard. It was at this moment a slow song came on and Miroku smiled as he pulled Sango into his arm and started to sway with her but it was to be short lived as a scream pierced the tranquility of their moment. 'What now?' Sango thought darkly weren't they ever going to get a break tonight? The DJ went silent as a hush fell over the room a girl came screaming unto the dance floor pointing behind her; her words unintelligible. Everyone looked to where she was pointing, the girls bathroom.

No one took a step forward; afraid to see what was behind the door. Miroku was the first one to take that step. He had an awful feeling that what he found behind the door wasn't going to be good and he had to be the one to do it and not one of the ladies and it was his job even if they didn't know it. He reached for the door and paused telling Sango and the rest to not follow.

There they lay, holding hands and staring at each other their lifeblood pooled around them. It was obvious they had been attack but who ever did it had no qualms about being caught. He looked around quickly searching for any evidence he could find and saw none. He stepped out of the bathroom and called another teacher over letting her know what needed to be done.

Why were they attack? What had they done and how had they missed this? Inuyasha wasn't going to happy about this.

~XXX~

Inuyasha had just pulled into his place and was carrying a sleeping Kagome up the stairs when his phone went off. 'Fuck.' He couldn't reach it, he could only pray that it wouldn't wake her up as he rush into his apartment, placing Kagome gently on his bed and covering her with a blanket; he would take the couch tonight.

He had just walked back into the living room when his phone started going off again. He pulled it out and saw that it was Miroku. That perv was probably calling to harass him about being alone with Kagome. "What?" he grumbled answering the call. His annoyance quickly disappeared as he became livid. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he growled out his eyes flashing red. He had let Kagome go into that bathroom. What if . . . No he couldn't think that way. He looked over to his closed bedroom door and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath smelling her wonderful scent, calming him down; she was sleeping and safe here at his place.

He didn't want to leave Kagome by her self in his apartment and told Miroku to hurry to his place. Of course Miroku wouldn't be a perv without his perverted comment. "Was she good?" and with that he growled and hung up. He paced while he waited for Sango and Miroku to show up.

While at the dance he hadn't picked up on any blood and he knew that even with all the other scents that blood was a different and would have stood out. So it had to happen right after they left. Which was what . . . maybe ten minutes ago?

knock. Knock. Knock.

He quickly ushered them into his apartment and grabbed his keys ready to step out when Miroku stopped him. "Where's Kagome?"

"Sleeping." He replied as he walked out the door, missing the look in Miroku's eyes.

.

.

* * *

><p>Its funny how you have this vision of how you want it to end and then you let your fingers and imagination fly and the next thing you know your ending is different then you original plan. Oh well, hope you liked it! And as always please review!<p>

Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 14! I am so glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far and take great pleasure in reading every review.

**Lissome Dalliance**

**3lue 3utterfly**~ Yeah, you're my 100th review! I liked both names so I did a double homicide; hope you liked it. ^.^

**Madskill101**

**alz angel**~ I agree, he needs that little push! ^.^

**ChaChaFinesse**

**Warm-Amber92**

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**Cleo Inu**

**SexyxAngelx09**

**Reven Eid**

**KitaKlawier707**

**Sakurazero**

**Angel Ruvee**

**FanWriter88**

**EgyptianSoul.88**

Priss ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Sorry about the lateness, I had hoped to have this finished the day before yesterday but my daughter got sick and the rest is history. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

.

.

By the time he got their cops were on the scene, roping off the area and ushering peoples away. He was glad that Kagome was safe in his apartment and not here to witness this. He closely watched the cops and notice that the investigators to inspect the scene hadn't arrived yet. This was his chance. He looked around and jumped up landing on the roof and made his way into the gymnasium. He slowly crept down the hall towards the bathroom. So far he had not run into anyone meaning the cops where outside keeping people away. Good.

He quickly slipped into the bathroom and found them both still on the ground the way Miroku had seen them. He slowly looked around hoping that his keen eyes would pick up something that Miroku with human eyes missed but was disappointed. He then concentrated on scent, the first thing hitting him was the metallic smell of blood. He quickly focused on other scents and found Kagome and Sango but faintly. As he got closer the scent of the girl with the wound on her stomach led out of the bathroom.

The perpetrator must have been in a struggle with her to carry her scent. He looked around one more time, satisfied he didn't miss anything he followed the scent of the dead girl out of the bathroom, down the hall and into the woods. The scent came to an end in the woods behind the school. He slowly turned around trying to figure out where it went but all he got was a scent of two others, a male and . . . Kikyo?

Why was her scent here and who was the male scent that he was picking up? The male scent led a bit further into the woods and it too disappeared along with the dead girls scent. Did Kikyo happen upon them? But if she did wouldn't they attack her maybe she was out here before they got here or even after. The only problem with all of this was the fact that he couldn't find Kikyo's scent that led her here only the scent of her leaving.

He needed to talk to Sesshōmaru and throw around some theories that didn't bode well for Kikyo. He just couldn't believe that she would go that far and for what purpose? Best to talk to his brother and see what he thought about the whole thing but the question was, 'How did this murder connect to Eri?' When he investigated her death, there was no scent to follow from the murderer but that probably had to do with the fact that there was no struggle. So that meant their murderer was wearing something to cover their scent but then- no point trying to work it out on his own he thought. He did one more look around before heading back to his place.

~XXX~

"AHHHH!"

Kami, he wished he had knocked before walking into his apartment but it was to late. Forever more the image of Sango and Miroku in a lip lock grabbing each other's ass would burn in his mind. He should have knocked. They pulled apart Miroku wearing a huge grin on his face flashing his teeth and Sango smiling back as well.

"Couldn't you wait to go to your place Miroku? This is my place and you've ruined it" He shook his head trying to get rid of the image burn into his retina.

Miroku arched his eyebrow an evil gleam in his eyes. "Oh I'm sure you can make some new memories." He chuckled as he pulled Sango out of Inuyasha's apartment.

"Oi!" he yelled "take a shower before I see you two tomorrow!" he couldn't take it if he had to- no, he wouldn't go there that was just gross and he just didn't want to know if they did or did not. His sensitive nose didn't want to either.

He sent Sesshōmaru a quick text letting him know he needed to talk. No point going over unannounced. _'Rin ask that you come early enough to have breakfast.'_ Was the only response he got back. Wasn't his brother just a little bit curious as to why he needed to talk? He made his way down the hall and stop in front of his door debating on whether or not to go in. He decided he should at least check on her to make sure she was still all right.

He slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room, his keen demon eyes making her out lying in bed, still sound asleep. The covers had slipped down around her waist and he brought it back up to her shoulder, tucking it back around her. He gently brushed her hair back, breathing her in. '**Mark her,'** said his beast. _'No.' he answered. _**'She loves us.' '**_You don't know that.'_

He made to leave when he heard her sigh his name, his heart skipping a beat at his name leaving her lips. He turned around and watched as she turned and pulled the blanket closer to her letting out another sigh. **'Mark her.' **it demanded again. **'She needs us, we need her.' **_**'**__No! Not without knowing her feelings.' _His beast growled at him and he told it to fuck off. He wasn't about to mark Kagome for life without knowing she felt the same even if it meant he would live a miserable life without her. He quickly and quietly left, shutting the door behind him.

He made his way to the living room and lay down on the couch; pulling the throw off the back of the couch. His last thoughts, as he slipped into a dreamless sleep, was of Kagome and whether or not she loved him.

~XXX~

Kagome woke up to the touch of the suns warm rays upon her face. She grumbled about needing five more minutes as she rolled over and curled back into a ball. She shoved her head into the pillow and froze. This wasn't her pillow nor was this her blanket, she slowly open her eyes and found that she was in a room that wasn't hers. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha carry her to the Jeep and then . . . she couldn't remember. Her face turned red as she caught her breath and quickly looked under the blanket. 'I'm dressed!' she slowly lowered the blanket and took a breath. SO nothing happened then, she thought. A little disappointed. 'Whoa,' I didn't just think that. She mentally shook her head clearing it and refocusing.

She sat up and looked around, it was a simple room. The last time she was at Inuyasha's apartment she never left the living area. His room felt warm, safe and smelled like him, giving her added comfort. She slowly got out of bed and headed to what she hoped would be the door to the bathroom. She opened the door and slammed into a wet, hard, well define, bare chest, startled she slowly look up to see a pair of amber golden eyes staring back in shock. Well, it was a bathroom but it seemed that it was a joint bathroom. She couldn't help it but her eyes wander down to see that all he was wearing was a white towel that he was holding close.

She gulped mumbled an apology and slam the door back peddling into the room to land on the bed, sitting down. She willed her heart to slow down before it made its way out of her chest. She could still see him standing in front of her wet, hair still dripping. He was hot even with out clothes maybe more so. 'Stop!' She closed her eyes, think of other things but then she thought about the fact that he slept on the bed she was sitting on and jumped off blushing madly. Get it together. Get it together. She chanted to herself, he doesn't see me that way. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly finally controlling her breathing, her heart and getting rid of the blush. . . well, as much as she could, she still had a slight kiss of a blush on her face.

Inuyasha was shock. He hadn't expected her to be up yet when he decided to take a shower. He should have locked the door but it hadn't even occurred to him. He was focused on the puzzle of his investigation the other night and the fact that she had mumbled his name in her sleep. He quickly got into the clothes he had pulled out of the dryer, not wanting to go into his room with her in there.

He made his way into the kitchen and started the coffee. He had hope to go to Sesshōmaru's and be back before she woke up but now it would seem that she was coming along. Rin was going to be ecstatic. 'Great.' He texted his brother to inform him of the added guest.

Kagome left the room and made her way to the kitchen following the smell of coffee. She turned the corner and saw Inuyasha standing there with two cups and holding one out to her, while he nonchalantly sipped from his as if nothing had happened. She gave him a grateful smile and took the cup sitting down on the barstool. If he could get past the bathroom thing so could she; it was an accident after all.

"This is for you." He said holding out a duffle bag for her. "Sango dropped it off last night for you."

She took the bag from him and opened it and was grateful to see a change of clothes in it for her. She thanked him and hurried to his bathroom to get out of the dress and put something more comfortable on. Sango had even included toiletry, so she took a quick shower. She came back out fifteen minutes later, the dress folded inside the bag and wearing a comfortable pair of dark denim jeans with a white sweater that cut down the front in a v. There were even black boots in the bag for her to wear.

She reentered the kitchen and found that Inuyasha was gone. She picked up her coffee that he had made her and took another sip letting it warm her.

"I know I didn't ask and I originally had plan to be back before you awoke but seeing that you were up, I told my brother you were coming with me to have breakfast." He said as he walked back into the kitchen wearing a jacket.

"Uh- No. I mean- That's fine." She managed to get out.

"Are you sure? I can tell them your not coming." He replied. He really didn't want to tell them that not wanting to leave her alone but he didn't want to pressure her either. His brother coldness could be overwhelming.

"It's okay. Honestly, I wouldn't mind meeting your family." She answered.

He smiled happy with her response. "Lets get going, they're expecting us at eight. Oh and here." He handed her a black jacket. "I noticed you didn't have one on you and it is cold outside." He held it open for her and helped her into it.

"Thank you." She said as he held the door open for her and they made their way down the stairs and to his jeep.

~XXX~

Kagome, was surprised to be greeted by a human woman; as they entered Sesshōmaru's house. She had always assumed that Yokai's always- well, you know married other Yokai's. She had no idea that they could marry outside their group. The girl, who called herself Rin, latched onto her and dragged her off into the kitchen. Talking to her the entire way.

Rin, was no fool. She had been warned not to say anything to Kagome about Inuyasha's job or the fact that she was his mate. Of course that didn't mean she couldn't give a little nudge here and there. This was going to be fun! She quickly had everyone seated at the table and looked around enjoying the fact that they looked like a family and she internally squealed in delight! "Dig in!" she announced.

When everyone had finished eating, Sesshōmaru felt Inuyasha staring at him. He mentally sighed and rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Rin, I need to speak to my brother. We will be back shortly." He said as he led the way out of the kitchen and once again to his office. This was becoming a habit with Inuyasha.

As soon as the guys were gone Rin was next to Kagome, who was helping clean up the table. "So I noticed that you were shocked when you saw me." She smiled to let Kagome know she was not offended. "Don't worry it happens all the time."

Kagome hadn't meant to be so obvious about it. She was shocked of course but she didn't think it was wrong or anything like that; if you're in love that really is all that matters. "I'm sorry." She answered I didn't mean to be startled.

"Nah. Don't worry." She answered happily. "I love him very much and he loves me and I've never been happier." She smiled as she puzzled over how to push Kagome in the direction she needed her to go. "If you want, you can ask me any question you want."

Kagome watched Rin and realized that she was being genuine with her and so she though it over. Wow, she really didn't know what to ask first. Did she like him right away, was it mutual, how did the whole thing work. "Um- okay. Did you know he was the one for you?"

"No, not at first." She answered thoughtfully. "Actually thought he was rather cold and heartless." She continued, "but I was wrong."

Kagome watched her doubtful she had only met Sesshōmaru today and that was her impression but then again Rin was so happy that maybe there was a softer side that she didn't see.

"Don't worry Kagome. He'll grow on you." She said as she chuckled. Now was her turn. "So are you and Inuyasha and item?" she asked. Sometimes the best way to gauge a reaction was to be blunt and to the point and the fact that her cheeks were turning red told her what she needed to know.

"No. It's not like that, we're just friends." She answered stump as to why Rin would assume that and wondering what gave her that idea.

"You know Kagome . . ." should she say it? She should. She lowered her voice, "You're the first girl he's brought over." Kagome's eyes got round as she stared at her at a loss for words. 'Gotcha!' She needed Kagome to think of the implications. Hehehe.

What could she say to that? He never ever brought a girl over; surely he has had someone else. "I was at his place so he invited me over." She said not thinking what that statement implied. Rin's smile grew as a sly gleam appeared in her eyes. 'Crap.' "That didn't come out right!" she quickly said. "I- I-"

"Don't worry Kagome and yes you're the only girl." She supplied. "Besides I think you guys make a cute couple."

Kagome blush at the comment; were they really a cute couple? "Really?" she said throwing her hands over her mouth; she hadn't meant to say that out loud. She had never thought about them as being cute. Heck she just figured out at the dance that she liked the guy. There was still Inu but she had decided not to worry about him. She watched as Rin winked at her and nodded her confirmation that they did indeed make a cute couple.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." She said to a shock Kagome. "You know that Sessh didn't even think he would ever find anyone." It was Rin's turned to cover her mouth; she wasn't supposed to say anything about the mate thing.

Kagome stared at the girl not understanding why she had covered her mouth. "I don't see why he would think that." She slowly said, "he is good looking after all and there are many girls in school who would love to be with him." Rin nodded her head in emphatically agreement.

She was truly thankful that Kagome didn't know more about yokai's. 'Safe.' Now, the push. "You know he likes you, right?"

"Nani?" Kagome hadn't expected that at all and her heart skipped a beat. Did he like her? "Did he tell you that?" She softly asked holding her breath. Yes, she had fallen for him. Even if she had not wanted to, it couldn't be help. It sounded corky but she felt that her soul was at ease and she felt safer with him. Something she never felt with anyone else except . . .

"Trust me, he likes you." Rin smiled back at Kagome.

~XXX~

" I think Kikyo might be involved with the murders." Inuyasha said to his brother.

"Hn."

That was his sign to explain so he did so. He explained how this time there was a struggle and the murderer was covered in the dead girls scent, which he followed out of the bathroom and into the woods. That's where it disappeared but in its place two scents appear that of a male and that of Kikyo. Then he explained the puzzling part, which was that one, the male disappeared as well and Kikyo's scent trail only showed her leaving not coming.

"Interesting." Sesshōmaru answered, "You have done well." He had no problem giving praise where praise was due. His little brother had done a good job and now they had a lead. He would have her followed but not by Inuyasha. "Is this all?" He watched as Inuyasha sat there fidgeting. He mentally sighed and waited; pushing him would not help."

He was afraid that, if he told Sesshōmaru that he was talking to his beast; that they were having small talk that he would be fuck'n labeled as nuts. His brother sat their impassively waiting for him to speak. **'You are not nuts.'** Speak of the devil. _'You don't know him. He could have me locked up.'_ This was getting ridiculous he was talking to the damn thing. **'Tell him.'**He let out a sigh. _'Fine, shut up.'_

He looked up to see his brother watching him, waiting. "Is it normal to talk to your beast." He quickly spilled out. He cringed and waited for his brother to grab him but nothing happened. What he did see startled him. Sesshōmaru looked stunned and taken aback.

"Are you sure little brother?" He had not been prepared for Inuyasha announcement. Was it normal? Yes, for a Daiyokai it was quite normal but for a hanyo not so. He had never heard a case of this before, not that there were many hanyo's to ask since most have been killed. Then there was the fact that the couple of times Inuyasha had transformed he had no control but now? Now, he wasn't sure, the implication could be profound. Did it mean he would have control over his beast when he went full yokai? Not a yokai anymore but a Daiyokai like him and their father. 'Interesting.'

He realized he left Inuyasha twitching away waiting for a response as he had become lost in thought. "Yes, brother it is normal for a 'Daiyokai' to talk to its beast." He wondered if his brother would catch his implication and wasn't disappointed.

"Daiyokai?" He slowly answered, letting the word roll around in his mouth. He wasn't a daiyokai he was a hanyo; he had the taint of human blood running through him. How was this possible? "I don't understand."

"Nor do I." his brother answered. Which he hated to admit. He, Sesshōmaru always knew but now he was confronted with the unexplained. All he could do was gander a guess as to why this was so. "I think it has to do with you finding a mate." Of course he has assume that even a hanyo's inner beast or demon or whatever one wishes to call it would let him know when they found their mate but for it to evolve in a hanyo to the point of conversation was something not thought possible.

Well, his brother was always one to bend and break the rules. He shouldn't have been so surprised that this would be one of them but then again he never believed he would find his mate either. Apparently, he didn't know it all. Of course, he would never admit that out loud. He watched Inuyasha processing the information and knew what he was thinking. "Yes, this would mean that when you transform you will no longer lose control but would work together."

Inuyasha had never thought a day would come that he would not have to worry about transforming and hurting the innocent. **'We will never hurt an innocent.' **His beast said. That was good to know but what happens if Kagome didn't love him. **'She does.'** His beast said in confidence, the confidence that he himself did not have. Even with his beast being confident he had to ask. "What if she doesn't love me?" he asked.

"Lets hope that that is not the case." Sesshōmaru answered. "What does your beast say?" he asked. He waited for a response from Inuyasha and noticed he was to far in his thoughts. He placed his hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "Is this all?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and got up to leave. "Thanks." and made his way downstairs to get Kagome before leaving. Sesshōmaru had given him a lot to think about. But how could his beast be so sure that she loved him. He walked into the kitchen thanked Rin for dinner and led Kagome to the Jeep. He was so distracted with his conversation with his brother he fail to notice the kiss of a blush on her cheeks as she followed him out and into his Jeep.

"Are you okay?" she asked once she was buckled in and they had pulled out of the driveway. She leaned over and placed a hand on his arm. "Inuyasha?" This got his attention as he placed his left hand over her hand on his arm, holding her there. "Inuyasha?" Maybe not. Then he looked at her.

He was so busy thinking about everything that at first he hadn't heard her call his name but apparently subconsciously he must have since he was now holding her hand against his arm. He let go of her hand a blush appearing on his face. "Sorry." He mumbled. He wasn't sorry, even though he hadn't meant for that to happen, he did enjoy it.

"Its okay." She said at first not removing her hand from his arm even after he let go. She secretly had enjoy the contact. She didn't miss the fact that he was blushing causing her to blush and then pull her hand away. They quietly sat in the Jeep for the rest of the ride to Inuyasha place. Kagome enjoying Inuyasha's scent coming from the jacket he lent her and Inuyasha enjoying her scent surrounding him.

~XXX~

Once back and in his place Sango had come by to take Kagome shopping with her and Miroku. Since Miroku was going he decided to stay telling them there was a few errands he needed to run and that he would catch up with them in an hour. Kagome shot him a worried look before being drag by Sango out the door.

Once alone he sat down calling on his beast to talk to him.

'_Is it true that we are able to talk now cause of her?'_ he really needed to know this answer foremost. _'And why?'_

'**Yes, it is because of her that we can talk. As to why, that is simple. She completes us.' **It wasn't being cocky it was stating a fact.

Okay so he had it confirmed and it did make since and it already told him earlier that they would not hurt the innocent when and if they transformed ever again. Which he still wasn't sure he believed.

'_Tell me how do you know she loves us?'_ this was a question that needed answering. His beast chuckled at him and he had the impression of it crossing its arms and looking smug.

'**She told me so, herself.' **It answered nonchalantly.

'_What the fuck! When?'_ That he had not expected. He had expected an answer much like cause I know answer but not she told him. Where was he when this happen? _'Where was I?'_

He could feel it smirking at him arms still crossed. He chuckled again. **'I am in tune with her soul and her soul with me. That's why I told you to mark her; I have been given consent.'**

'_Does she know this?"_ If she did then why hadn't she said anything to him? At this his beast stop smirking.

'**That I do not know. She is human not yokai, they are different but yet similar.' ** He answered slowly but continued. **'I suspect she does know on some level since she seems to be comforted by us being near.'**

He acknowledged this since it was true. She was calmer when he was around, he didn't need his demon to tell him this, he could smell it and sense it. What he was about to say was going to piss of his beast but it needed to be said. _'We can not mark her.'_ As he anticipated he got a growl in return.

'**She has given us her permission what more is there!'**

'_She is not yokai so is not able to talk to her soul like I talk to you.' _He answered, continuing. _'If we hope to keep her we need to ensure that she agrees too. Otherwise she will be mad at us.'_

'**Keh. She will have centuries to get over being mad at us, with her at our side.'** He said smugly crossing his arms.

'_Trust me, it will not work in our favor. Lets give her time.'_ He responded. _'If what you say is true then it is just a matter of time before she ask to stay with us. I do not want to start our relationship in anger and neither do you.'_ He waited patiently for his beast to respond. He was about to continue when his beast spoke.

'**I will do as you ask, for now.' **It said pausing for a moment before it continued.** 'I warn you now. Do not dally for my patience is thin when it comes to securing our mate from other males.'**

'_Do not worry no male will get near her.'_ He sighed as he got off the couch to get ready to meet Kagome and the group at the mall. He was lucky that his beast had agreed to do as he asked.

'**Give her your jacket so that she carries our scent.' **His beast said. **'Call me if you have need.'** Were its parting words before leaving his conscious.

He could do that. At least to other demons it would warn them off. Not so with human males but he could easily take care of them he thought as he made his way out the door and to the mall.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yes, it talks now! LOL Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter. As always feedback is greatly appreciated and it pushes me. When I feel down and don't feel it, I read the reviews for encouragement!<p>

Thank you so much for your reviews on Chapter 15, you guys really now how to make a girl happy!

**KitaKlawier707**~ I hope this Chapter gave you some Inuyasha sexiness!

**alz angel**~ Ah, we must first work out the love triangle . . . that is Kagome thinks she might be in a love triangle. hehehe

**ForTheloveOfDally**~ got to love Miroku!

**babycakes0692**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Angel Ruvee**

**ChaChaFinesse**~ Right!

**Madskill101**

**3lue 3utterfly**

**SexyAngelx09**

**FanWriter88**

**Sakurazero**

Priss ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Talk about writer stump for chapter 17. I now what I want to happen but getting it typed down to Microsoft, UGH! Where to start? Well I think I found something. . .

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

.

.

Since going to Sesshōmaru house and talking to Rin close to a week ago Kagome had relaxed more around Inuyasha and had even started to entertain the idea of being his girlfriend not that he had asked her or anything but he also didn't shrug away her casual touches. Especially when Inuyasha had caught up with them at the mall she did not stop her self from hugging him and telling him how happy she was to see him.

She had always been a physical person giving her friends hugs and what not but she hadn't done that to Inuyasha yet and he was now a friend and possibly more. She took a deep breath as she stepped away from her window this was to be the first night that Inuyasha and her were not going to be together. Since the dance he had not left her side but tonight he had something to do and had asked Sango to keep her company and of course Sango wanted to go out. Which worked for her, she didn't want to be home a Friday night.

They were going clubbing for the first time in a while and of course Sango was brining Miroku, which she was fine with. She just wished that Inuyasha would be there too. She had finally built up enough courage to ask him out and now he was busy. She unconsciously pouted, not happy with the way tonight was starting and to be a third wheel in this outing.

Sango chuckled at this. "What's wrong Kagome?" she asked. She was pretty sure she knew since recently it had become obvious that Kagome realized that she liked Inuyasha and was even acting like it. The buzz at school was, they were a couple before he broke it off with Kikyo. No matter that this was far from the truth and even now they were not dating but everyone could see that those two belong together.

"I'm fine." She said as she pulled out some clothes for tonight; a dark pair of denim, her favorite black boots, a sky blue blouse and she grabbed Inuyasha's jacket that he had insisted that she keep and wear. Which was fine with her, she loved having his scent around her, it made her feel safe and protected.

She looked in the mirror one more time adding chap stick before following Sango outside to hop in Miroku's SUV.

~XXX~

Sango and Miroku were up to their same antics of groping people much to Kagome's chagrin, they had barely been here 30 minutes before they were at it, again. 'Geez.' She couldn't believe she had let them talk her into going out. They saw her to the bar and getting drinks and invited her to dance with them. Of course she decline she didn't want to be in the middle of their, ahem, game. Yup, another game but this time the goal was for Sango to grope the women and Miroku to grope the men. She shook her head and took a sip of her coke.

Out of breathe Sango came over leaving Miroku on the dance floor for a moment. "Kagome come join us." She begged. She didn't like leaving her friend sitting alone at the bar like this and she knew she would have fun if she would just let herself. "Don't mope. I'm sure he would be here if he could." She grabbed Kagome's hand to drag her on to the floor.

Kagome had just been given an idea by Sango. "I'll be there in a minute." Sango looked at her arching an eyebrow. "Promise." She didn't want to be the one to drag down Sango's fun but first she wanted to make a quick call. She quickly stepped down a hall leading to the bathrooms and hit the speed dial.

_**Riiiiing **_(pick up) _**Riiiiing**_(Please)_**Riiiing**__ . . ._

_**You've reached me. Leave a message and maybe I'll get back with you. Oi! And Miroku if its you don't fuck'n be a perv on here. Fucker.**_

'H- Hi Inuyasha. It's me . . . Kagome. Um- I was wondering if you wanted to meet us at the club. I mean if your not busy or anything and if you wa-

_**Beeeeeep. Message sent.**_

Well that was smooth and now if she called back to finish it she would sound like an idiot. She took a deep breath what was done was done. She took a breath not realizing how nervous she had been calling him. He really must be busy if he didn't pick up his call. Either that or he didn't want to talk to her and for some reason she found that very unlikely. Oh well, she was determine to have fun tonight for Sango's sake.

Sango smiled as she watched Kagome making her way on to the dance floor. "Everything okay?" she yelled at Kagome as she got closer. She watched her friend nod her head and gave her the thumbs up.

~XXX~

Inuyasha got out of the shower and made his way to the kitchen; grabbed some ramen and plopped down on the couch to seeing what was on TV. Kami he loved ramen, this stuff was like drugs to him and he could never get enough. He looked at the coffee table for his cell phone and realized that it was missing. Well not missing but not where he had placed it last. It was second nature to have the damn thing with him and check his emails and what not. He sat on the couch for another twenty minutes before finally getting up to search for the damn thing; it was amazing how a little small piece of plastic and metal had become so important that he would even turn around and come back home if he forgot it.

He quickly retraced his steps to the bathroom and found his phone on the sink. Just then it beeped. 'Huh.' He went to his voice mail and listen to his message. His hands balled into a fist and his eye twitch. He had told Sango not to go out. 'Dammit.' No one ever listens to him; the missed call was an hour ago. 'Shit!' He was going to have to go out tonight.

He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a white oxford, grabbed his key, his cell phone and left. He didn't need to know what club they went to knowing Miroku he knew the club that Kagome was at. You would think out of all nights that they would have respected his request.

~XXX~

Kagome was finally having a great time dancing with her friends. All three were on the dance floor and Kagome and Sango were dancing around Miroku. Who was loving the attention, of course. But then he stopped smiling as his face turned ashen. Kagome and Sango stopped dancing looking around to see what had happened to him. "Um, Be right back." And with that he grabbed Sango's hand and ran.

He had made eye contact with Miroku causing the perv to run, pulling Sango with him. He narrowed his eyes in anger. 'Bastard.' He left Kagome alone and confused on the floor, unacceptable. He quickly made his way unto the floor and pulled her into his arms in a hug, she struggled for a moment but then stopped and started to say his name and stop. 'Why had she stop?'

"Hey! What the-" a pair of arms pulled her into an embrace. She vainly tried to push the person away until she took a breath; stopping her struggle instantly. "Inuyas . . ." She looked up excited that he had gotten her message only to stop shock to see that instead of silver hair it was raven black hair. Inu.

She didn't know what to think. She could have sworn it was Inuyasha. It had smelled like him and even after she stopped struggling it felt like his arms but she knew her eye was not deceiving her. She let out a little sigh of disappointment. "Hi Inu."

He had forgotten that she still didn't know about his human night and he wasn't sure if this would be the best time to talk about it. Probably not but . . . was that disappointment he had seen. It was hard to tell not having his demon abilities but it looked like she was looking forward to his demon side being here.

She had completely forgotten about Inu ever since she realized that she liked Inuyasha. How was she going to tell him that she wasn't interested in him now or maybe he knew that but what about the kiss? Well, if she remember correctly it has been almost a month since she last saw him maybe things had change and he was no longer interested in her or maybe the whole kiss thing was an accident but what about the hug? Well, she hugged her friends maybe he thought of her as a friend even if he hardly knew her. 'Wait.' He knows Inuyasha, maybe he knew where he was! "Hey, Inu? Do you know where Inuyasha is at?'

He couldn't help feel abashed. How was he to answer this when he was Inuyasha. "Lets dance." He said as he pulled her to him.

He had deliberately changed the subject. That much she could tell, but why? Was he hiding something from her, a girlfriend, maybe? She felt her heart stop at the thought that she might have missed her chance. No that can't be it, it didn't feel right. She didn't know how she knew that but something told her that she was wrong on that guess. But what if she was right?

At that moment Sango and Miroku chose to show up. She watched Inu narrow his eyes as he let her go and grabbed Miroku by the scruff of his neck dragging him off. "What was that all about?" she inquired of Sango.

Sango shrugged her shoulder having no idea as to what was going on. Was it possible that maybe Inu knew that Inuyasha had not wanted Kagome out of the house tonight? She cringed at the thought of having to deal with a pissed of Inuyasha. Maybe it was time to call it quits and go home before he found out.

~XXX~

"What the fuck, Miroku!" He growled! "I specifically asked that tonight of all night that she stayed home." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he closed his eyes in thought. Why couldn't his friend just do as asked for once. He knew this was a tough night for him and now Kagome wanted to know where Inuyasha was at and he had no excuse to give her.

Miroku watched his friend in thoughtful silence seeing the conflicts crossing his features. "Nothing is going to happen. No one knows and you're here now so lets have fun." He said.

"That's not the point. Kagome doesn't know and she asked about Inuyasha." He snapped back. "What am I supposed to tell her?" he asked. "I can't lie to her." He continued. They had unwittingly put him in a bind now. Part of him wanted to come out and tell her and the other part was afraid of what she would think of him. Would she see him as nothing more then another freak? Could she accept this side of him?

Miroku saw his friends' dilemma and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will work out." Inuyasha gave him a look of doubt. "Have I ever been wrong?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes realizing that he was right. When it came to women, even though groping them got him into lots of trouble, Miroku knew what he was usually talking about. He decided to shake off some of his worries. "Lets get back to the girls."

A huge grin spread on Miroku's face. "That's my friend." He said but on a sober note he did remark that Inuyasha was going to need to tell Kagome soon about his human night and he did insist sooner then later was best. Sango had confided in him about Kagome's confusion over her feelings for Inuyasha and Inu. It wouldn't due to have Kagome believe she was caught up in a love triangle; pitting two friends against each other.

Inuyasha acknowledged this but also knew that he himself wasn't ready to tell and didn't want to think about it. He did promise to do it soon though, just not tonight. He was going to focus on having fun tonight, even as a human.

~XXX~

"Are you okay Kagome?" She asked. "Inu didn't do anything to upset you, did he?" For some crazy reason, that Miroku still had to explain why he ran and dragged her along, like he seen a ghost. And no matter how much she begged and even threaten a no make-out session later, of what was going on yet he refused to tell her. She informed him that it wasn't Inuyasha it was only Inu and she was sure if they talked to him he wouldn't say anything to Inuyasha but he shook his head.

"Yea, I mean no- I'm not sure actually." Kagome sighed in defeat. She headed off the dance floor and towards the bar area and took a seat , Sango right behind her. She kind of didn't want to talk about it and ruin her night but at the same time Sango wasn't going to let it go. "Its what he didn't say, actually." She finally answered looking at Sango who was still waiting for her to continue. "I asked him where Inuyasha was at and he changed the subject." She finished trying to keep it to the point and not drag it out.

"Well?" asked Sango. There had to be more to this, to get her upset.

"Think it's a girlfriend?" Asked Kagome. She felt stupid the moment the words left her mouth. Like she was betraying his trust in her but she wasn't they weren't dating after all.

"Nope." Was Sango immediate response. "He likes you and everyone can see it." She watched as her friend smiled at her looking for that reassurance.

"Really?" she asked. Sango nodded her head an affirmative making Kagome heart want to sing in joy. 'He liked her!' Now two people had confirmed it first Rin and now Sango. She would ask him out then but how to deal with Inu. "What about Inu?"

"What about him?" Sango asked, I mean it wasn't like she liked him or anything and she did make her decision so what was there to worry about?

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked her, "Remember the kiss?"

Sango had forgotten about the kiss. But that was what . . . a month ago or something. Surely he didn't expect Kagome to like him over one kiss or anything and maybe it was nothing after all, it took him a whole month to even show up. "I wouldn't worry about it." She said. "If he really liked you he wouldn't have taken a month to see you." Kagome seem to calm down at this.

Sango was right it had been about a month and if he had liked he would have come and seen her before now. There wasn't anything to worry about. "Lets dance!" And that was how the boys found them on the dance floor being ogled by surrounding male.

Inu and Miroku quickly stepped in making sure that all knew that these girls were off limit and were taken. Inu noticed that Kagome still wore his jacket that he had given her last week making him swell with pride; she was basically declaring to others that she was spoken for. As he dance with her he did notice one other thing, she was a little stand offish with him, which he found annoying. Had he done something wrong?

Kagome was having a good time but was trying to make sure that Inu and her did not dance too close. She had made up her mind about who she wanted to be with and didn't want to accidently lead Inu on but he wasn't getting the hint and seemed to be getting annoyed with the fact that she was keeping him at a distance.

Once again he reached for her, trying to bring her closer and succeeded. She melded against him almost as if the Kami's had created her just for him. He enjoyed her being flushed against him but then she tensed and once more was out of reach. He let it out an inhuman growl in frustration that was drowned out by the music. She liked him, he knew it. Why was she being so difficult? He looked down at his hands that had just held her against him and mentally hit himself.

It was hard for her to be blunt but she was running out of option. The last time he pulled her into his arms, she felt as if Inuyasha was holding her again and almost forgot that it was Inu. Fortunately she remembered and once again danced out of reach. Sango watching the whole thing arched an eyebrow at her. She shook her head letting her know she was fine. If she didn't know better she would have thought they were related, there look was to uncanny, the only thing that really put them apart was the human aspect.

She continued dancing and felt a pair of arms encircle her again. She rolled her eyes and turned in his arm to tell him off; she could not allow this to keep going on. She looked up to make eye contact, the words disappearing from her thoughts. 'Hojo.' She was to shock to push him off of her and now he held her in his arms, smiling down at her. Since when did he go to clubs and out of all nights. The Kami's were cruel, she wasn't getting a break.

"Hi Kagome!" Hojo had no idea he was going to run into her. Okay, that would be lying. He did have an idea he would find her in a club. It was just his luck that he picked the right one and that the guy she was dancing with had just left. If he had given it more thought he would have realized he had seen him once before.

She finally got her wits around her to push him away from her or at least try. He may not be a demon but he was still stronger then her and found that her attempt was futile. He continued smiling down at her.

"About that question I wanted to ask you." He started.

Her eyes grew wide as she tried to throw up a facade. 'Oh Kami, please not now and not here.' She silently pleaded to the Kami's. She saw Sango but she wasn't even paying attention at this point to busy playing her game with Miroku and Inu- Where had he gone?

"I was thinking," he started, "that it was time that you gave me a chance." He finished. He watched her waiting for her to respond. He could tell that he had stunned her but hopefully not in a bad way. "It is the next step." He continued with a smile.

"I- I can't Hojo." She said as she once again tried to get out of his embrace. She saw anger flash in his eye before it disappeared and he frowned at her. Since when did Hojo get mad at anything or anybody? "Please let go." She asked as she continued to vainly get out of his arms.

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked. He wasn't going to take no for an answer anymore. Couldn't she see that they belong together. Didn't she remember every time she was ill that he was there for her, he was the one to give her herbal medicine to make her feel better. His arms tighten around her refusing to let go.

She was starting to get unnerve, this wasn't the Hojo she had grown up with. Something was wrong with him. She knew one thing was for sure whatever hope she had had of being friends with him was gone. She was going to have to be more forceful and that wasn't her but it was starting to become with all the crap that kept happening to her this year. "Hojo," she started, "I don't see you that way." She finished as she once again tried to get out of his arm. She didn't have to be mean about it, she could be nice, right? But she also noted it wasn't working as he narrowed his eyes at her, making her redouble her efforts as he leaned in pulling her even closer.

"Wrong." He whispered into her ears, sending chills of fear up her spine. He was no longer sweet and innocent.

~XXX~

Inuyasha, had to take a break from all the confusing emotion whirling through his head. So he quickly dodged into the bathroom locking the door behind him for some privacy; leaving Kagome with Sango and Miroku. It sucked being a human and having all these emotions hit him at once like this. It had never been as big of a problem as it was now since Kagome came into his life. He looked at his human self in the mirror and splashed some water on his face and dried himself before going back to Kagome.

If he thought his emotions overwhelming a moment ago there were nothing compare to seeing another man holding onto his Kagome. Jealousy, envy, hurt, anger, hit him simultaneously but as quickly as those emotion hit him they left when he saw her struggling to get out of his arms. The kid looked familiar but he couldn't place him and without his demon senses he could not hear or smell him. Only one thought came to the forefront, protect her.

He quickly made his way over pulling the kids arms off of her and swiftly pulling her into his embrace. He could feel how tense she was in his arm as she grasped his shirt into her fist and buried her head into the crook of his neck. She was actually trembling in his arms. He narrowed his eyes at the kid. "Fuck off!' he growled as he scooped Kagome up into his arms and left the club.

She had never been happier then at this moment to have Inu pull her away from Hojo. He had never scared her before, now she no longer trusted him. She was no longer worried about giving Inu the wrong idea as she buried her nose into his neck. It was then that she was hit with a familiar scent; the smell of clean air before a storm and the forest. This was Inuyasha's smell and she felt herself relaxing as he carried her out of the club; why did he smell like Inuyasha?

He couldn't believe the Miroku and Sango had not been keeping an eye on Kagome. He intentionally tapped Miroku's shoulder to let him know he was stepping away. This was why he hated going out on this night. He could feel Kagome relaxing in his arms as he made it to the Jeep. Then he stopped, how was he going to explain having the Jeep whom she knew belonged to Inuyasha. 'Fuck.'

Kagome chose that time to sit up in his arms and looked around, seeing Inuyasha's Jeep. What the hell was he doing with his Jeep and then there was his scent. Her mind was fighting to connect the dots and she knew she was missing something. She hesitantly met his eyes and whispered, "Inu- yasha?"

He looked at her startled that she had used his real name. He had no idea what to say so he did the only thing he could, he nodded.

She watched as his deep chocolate brown eyes became wide as saucer at the use of the name, Inuyasha. It made sense now- well not really. How was he a human, why tonight and why didn't he tell her? Well, of course he didn't have to tell her anything; it wasn't like they were dating or anything. What a conundrum she found herself. She was sure the answer was quite simple as to why he was now sporting raven black hair like her own and deep chocolate eyes but he still looked hot! 'OH KAMI . . . the kiss - They've kissed! She couldn't help it when she let out an "Eep" nor when she laid her face against him so he wouldn't see the blush, only to become more embarrassed because it dawn on her that she now had her face against his chest. 'Oh Kami!'

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden shyness, forgetting his own fluster at having been discovered. He had a pretty good idea what had tongue-tied his Kagome cause his mind had thought of it too, their kiss.

Kagome could feel him shaking against her. Was- was he laughing? Did he find this amusing? She could feel her anger rising; it wasn't funny; he had never corrected her and let her believe that he was another guy and he kissed her! She honestly believed that she might be in a love triangle and about to break up good friends. "Jerk!"

That stopped him from his laughing, if he had been a hanyo his ears would be flat on his head at her disapproving frown and the spark of anger in her eyes. 'Oops!' He was not laughing at her or anything like that he just found the situation they were in amusing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked jabbing her index finger into his chest to emphasize the 'you.' She had a right to know especially since she had been informed that he liked her. "Were you going to keep this a secret from me when we became a couple?" she inquired sharply. She didn't want to have lies permeating their relationship, otherwise why even bother giving it a shot. She watched him for any reaction and waited patiently. Realizing she was still being held she asked to be put down. She faced him her arms crossed in front of her waiting on his response.

He didn't know what to say to that but he was a bit shocked that she acknowledge, even if unknowingly about their future together. He really had not plan that far ahead, his first plan being keeping all male's off her and then getting her to be his were the foremost on his mind. He looked around seeing some people around them but no one really paying attention to their talk but he couldn't be too careful. "Can we take this somewhere else?" he asked. He watched as her eyes narrowed and then realization set in, she nodded her head in acquiescence.

She wanted to know now but she saw the silent plea in his eye for patients as he ushered her into his Jeep and drove. She looked over at him and watched him trying to figure out the missing link, she didn't know a lot about demons or hanyo's for that matter. She continued to watch him carefully waiting for him to turn back into himself the hanyo that she was falling in love with. Not that he was bad looking as a human; its just that she prefer the silver hair with amber eyes and those adorable cute ears. They finally came to a stop, only then did she realize that they were back at his place. "Is there a potion you have to take inside?" She asked.

He chuckled at this. She had been obviously watching too much Harry Potter, if only it was that easy; at least then he could chose when he would be human and how often. "No." he said shaking his head ruefully.

"Oh." Was the only response she made, what else could she say to 'no?' He got out of the Jeep and came around and opened the door for her, helping her out and leading the way to his apartment.

Once inside he didn't know how to start and he wasn't sure if she would believe him even if he did tell her the truth. He looked at his watch and saw it was barely one in the morning; it was going to be a long night. "Would you rather see or have me tell you?" he asked her.

She was curious enough that she wanted to do both. "Both." She said without a second thought.

'Where to start?' he thought looking over at her to see her watching him intently her hands twitching. "There really gone." He said leaning his head towards her. "Go ahead." He continued as she tentatively reached up and rubbed his head.

"There really gone?" she said with a pout. "Will they come back?" she asked as she gently rubbed his head where his ears used to be, searching. It was one of her favorite things about him and she had been hoping to touch them but now . . .

He was taken aback by her pout. Yes, he finally figured out that she liked him, Inuyasha, but to realize that she liked all of him even with his ears was, eye opening. "Yes." He said slowly answering her question. He wanted to ask her, he had to know and it was now or never. "Do you like me as a hanyo?" he asked it was now out there in the open and she was just watching him looking startled. Was that a good thing or bad thing?

She was definitely startled by the question. Was he really worried about what she thought of him as a hanyo? Had he really never had a girlfriend before, Rin must be right after all. She could tell that her silence was putting him on edge and finally smiled at him. "I prefer you as you, a hanyo." She finally answered watching him relax at her response. "Now, can you please tell me why you're human?"

It felt good to know that she preferred him as a hanyo and not as he was now, a human. His fear somewhat laid to rest he asked her if she knew anything about a hanyo, which she shook her head in a no. He was still worried that after he explained everything that in the end she wouldn't like him but what choice did he have now? He got them both a drink and got comfortable on the couch, Kagome sitting at the other end facing him.

He explained how his mother was a human, while his father was an Inu daiyōkai, leaving out the part that his dad was the Lord of the Western Lands. This is where he stopped. Asking her to promise him that what he was about to share with her now could never be told to another person. After getting her agreement he continued. Explaining how hanyo's, like him self, have a time of weakness and for each it is a different time.

She listen to him go on about there not being many hanyo's alive today because they were killed for being part human thus the secret. So he had none to talk to, to know if they went through the same thing. He told her that his was the night of the full moon and thus he would be human till the sun came back up. She listen carefully to him talk, enjoying the sound of his voice as he talked about his half-brother. By this time her eyelids were growing heavy as she fought to stay awake.

As he talked about his brother and their love hate relationship he felt a pressure on his shoulder and looked over to see Kagome sound a sleep against him. He slowly reached his left arm behind her, holding her close, as he got comfortable on the couch with her in his arms. He pulled down the throw from the back of the couch doing his best to cover them both. He was ready for sleep, being human always took a lot out of him. He closed his eyes unconsciously burying his nose in Kagome's hair and securing his arms around her; seeking comfort from her scent and letting it lull him to a blissful sleep.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I actually got sick while writing the last several pages and feel it is lacking. Originally, Kagome wasn't supposed to figure out all this for another month maybe two but when writing and fighting a major migraine and other ailments, one never knows where you will end up. **shrugs** I still hope that it meet your expectations!<p>

Thanks for your reviews on Chapter 16! If you could only talk to the hubs and know how excited I get when I hear from all you wonderful people; it is driving him nuts! I am glad that you all enjoy the fact that his demon can talk too, I thought it would make things a bit more interesting. ^_^

**Dog Ear Inuyasha Lover**

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**Angel Ruvee**

**ChaChaFinesse**~ Me too!

**KitaKlawier707**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Sammixoxo**

**Babycakes0692**

**alz angel**

Priss ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry this took so long to get out and that it is a shorter chapter; the past two weeks I've had to do yard work and get the house in order while packing before we left on vacation. The next chapter will come after we get back. I will keep you posted on my profile. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

.

.

It was the last day of school before Winter Break began and she couldn't wait for the day to end. She was tired of the glares she was receiving from Kikyo and gang. She rolled her eyes as she caught Kikyo giving her the said look. You would think she would be over it by now but somehow being with Inuyasha officially had made things worse, if that was possible.

**FLASHBACK**

His senses were slow in coming. The first thing he noticed was that something bright was shining on his face, he could see it through his eyelids, making him uncomfortable. For the life of him he had never ever slept this well before and he was not ready to get up. He refused to open his eyes to find out; he turned his head to the right hoping to rid him self of the intrusion only to find his nose in some ones hair.

For the first time in his life he was confused. He always was up when the sun came up and for the first time ever he was not awake to feel the tale tell sign of the familiar pulse indicating that his human night was at an end. He had slept so deep that not only had he missed that but by the position of the sun on him it had to be like nine in the morning he had not only missed the change but he had slept in even in demon form. And he felt the warm presence of another body against him but not just any body his Kagome and it felt great. He opened his eyes to look down at a beautiful sleeping Kagome one hand grasping his shirt. He smirked taking a deep breath and closed his eyes again more then happy to continue in this ambiance.

Kagome could not remember sleeping so deeply since the madness began at school, for the first time she felt safe and wasn't about to budge. But that stupid sun was right in her face. She just needed another thirty minutes that was all. Couldn't a girl get a break? She then felt something brush against her hair and her bed rise and fall below her. Her eyes flew open in shock and she let out a gasp as she laid her eyes upon him. He was a hanyo again!

He had just closed his eyes when he heard her gasp. He opened his eyes to see Kagome watching him. She tentatively reached out to his ears and he felt warm fingers gently rub them, he was unable to restrain himself and let out a purr in appreciation.

She couldn't help it and let out a small giggle, he almost sounded like a cat!

'**I told you.' ** His beast smirked.** 'Mark her now.' **

Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes and let out a growl. _'I told you; we need to first talk to her.'_ He said annoyed with his stupid beast. _'Back the fuck off and give me time.'_

He felt his beast growl at him. **'Keh.'** And just like that his beast was gone.

He opened his eyes to find that Kagome had stopped rubbing and was watching him.

"It really is you? I mean you're the same person." She said a look of bewilderment on her face. He nodded his head in reply as she reached out, touching his hair and then gently grabbing his hands to look at his claws.

He sat up keeping her on his lap, entwining his fingers with hers and looked at her. He reached out with his free hand and gently lifted her face till her eyes were on him. I have something I need to ask you? He was almost certain she had forgotten what she had said the other night but he wanted an answer. "Ka- Kagome. Did you mean what you said last night?"

She looked at him puzzled over what he was talking about. What had she said last night? So much had happened last night-

"You don't remember do you?" He asked and chuckled, as she cringed at her forgetfulness. He watched her shake her head and gave him an apologetic look. "It's okay but I do remember." He smiled at her and question himself on whether or not to go through with it and ask her what he really wanted to know and happened. If not now then when if ever would he get another opportunity. Then there was the question of his beast, which for some reason was able to come and go as it pleased now. Yes, it was best if he just asked that way it was over with and by the looks of the girl she was confused as to what she might have said. "Do- Do you want to be a couple?"

Her mouth almost dropped open at those words as her eyes became round in shock. Had she said that the other night? She couldn't remember it but she must have if he was now asking her about it, right. She took a deep breath all of a sudden nervous but she shouldn't be.

She was nervous and her could smell it. Did she not mean what she said the other night? Was it all a mistake and now that it was out in the open would she turn her back on him as if it never happened? Had he been wrong on the signs he had seen that she did want to be with him? All these questions hit him and the one that hurt the most was the idea if not him who would be with his Kagome and how was he going to survive it.

Kagome had not meant to pause for so long and was startled when she looked back at him that he was not even seeing her. What had happened? She watched as his one hand that wasn't entwined with her fisted and his jaw tighten. She gently laid a hand on his cheek snapping him out of whatever haunted him; his deep golden amber eyes now focus on her. She didn't know how she knew this but something told her deep down inside that his thoughts had to do with her. She smiled gently then and told him.

He watched her as her one hand that wasn't entwine with his gently rested on his cheek. She was now gently smiling at him and he held his breath in anticipation at what was to come next and he wasn't sure if it was going to be good or not.

"Yes, I meant it." She said.

**FLASHBACK END**

But she couldn't regret wanting to be with him. That day had been the happiest day ever for her. He wanted to be with her, Kagome. But it did put her in her current situation. Honestly, it didn't help that some how her status in school had been raised to that of Kikyo since she started dating him but it also didn't help that people were still talking about the fight at homecoming. People were openly pointing and laughing at Kikyo now. Kagome actually felt a little bit sorry for her; she unconsciously frowned.

"Hey." Sango said seeing the look on Kagome's face. She quickly glanced to see what she was watching. Kikyo. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for that bitch? You do don't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Kagome was way to compassionate for her own good, always trying to find the good in people.

"You have to feel a little bit bad for her Sango." She said as she looked at Sango waiting for a response.

"After everything she has done to you!" She snapped at her. "I feel nothing for her, karma is a bitch." She finished angrily she shouldn't be surprised that Kagome would feel something like sympathy for Kikyo. "Don't you dare try and apologize to her." She added just incase she got the loony idea to do so. She rolled her eyes at her friend as Inuyasha walked up joining their group and effectively ending the topic.

Inuyasha had heard the entire conversation and agreed with Sango assessment. And wasn't done with the topic. He did not want Kagome any where near Kikyo until they could figure out what roll she had, if any, in the death of the two girls at Homecoming. So far it was looking good for Kikyo, they hadn't been able to tie her to any of the crimes but something told him that she was elbow deep in shit and just cause they hadn't been able to prove it so far didn't make it any less true. But there in laid the problem how to connect her. 'Fuck!'

"Stay away from her." He told her gravely leaving her no doubt where he stood on the issue. "I heard it all and I agree with Sango on this." He stated.

Kagome was startled having forgotten that he could hear even a whisper with those ears of his. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Kikyo. No matter how mean she got they were still related even if they were distant cousins. She sighed as she saw the determination in Inuyasha eyes he was not going to let it go tell he had her word. "Fine, I won't go apologize to her." She said. "But why do I have to stay away from her? She is in some of my classes so its unavoidable running into her."

"Just trust me on this." He pleaded. How he wished that he could tell her everything that was going on but it could very well put her in danger and he could not have that happen.

Kagome nodded her head in acquiesces. Remembering their conversation that morning she woke up in his arms two weeks ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"Yes, I meant it. " she said as she watched him release a breath that she had not realized he had been holding till now. "But," and she paused for emphasis, "no more secrets." She said watching him as he visible gulped, which had her feeling like he was hiding something.

He was ecstatic that she said yes but then he felt his heart drop at her condition of no more secret. He could not tell her about his job not now anyway what could he say then. He didn't want to lie to her but he could understand about not wanting lies in their relationship. He took a deep breath. "There is something else." He paused. Then continued, "I want to tell you but I can't right now."

"You can't?" she asked tilting her head and taking this information in.

"I wish I could tell you because . . . because I really care about you and do not want any secrets between us." He finished. "Please believe me that I would tell you right now if I could."

She nodded her head in understanding. What else could she do? She really did care about him even love him and he at least had told her he had a secret, even if hadn't been able to tell her what it was. Would he tell her eventually? "Will you tell me eventually?" she asked.

"Yes." He said hoping that she would be okay with him not being able to tell her. She then smiled at him, letting him know that everything was all right.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

She really had no choice but to trust him on this. He would never intentionally hurt her, she was sure of it. If he didn't want her near Kikyo well, then so be it. Inuyasha had not done anything to her for her to lose her trust in him but for some reason he was still staring at her. What was he waiting for? She finally smiled, "Yes, I understand. You have my word; I will not go near her. Okay?"

He studied her for a moment more and then nodded his head in acknowledgement; He finally relaxed she was sincere in her words and he had no doubt she would stay away from Kikyo. They still hadn't been able to figure out what crazy lunatic was up to and she was even being tailed and still nothing but in all fairness it had only been about two weeks.

~XXX~

He watched her intently as she sat with her group of friends. He was stump as to why she didn't want to be with him, they had been friends since before he could remember. What was it that she didn't like about him? How was it that he wasn't her type but yet this Inuyasha guy was? Did she really like the bad boy type? He was a demon for fuck sake!

He wasn't a racist or anything but he felt that they shouldn't mix and it did not matter that their two species were able to do so, that didn't make it right in his mind. He saw her laughing, placing her hand on his arm as she leaned against him, his blood boiled at her intimacy with Inuyasha.

She looked happy but it was all wrong! She should be happy with him not with the demon. He turned away from their happiness unable to bear watching them any longer together. How had it gone so wrong for him? He knew one thing was for sure he couldn't let her go without a fight. He knew he could help her see the error of her way and he started to formulate a plan.

~XXX~

Bankotsu had been following Kagome for weeks now and more so since the dance. He hadn't expected to run into her at the dance with out her little hanyo friend but as luck would have it she was with Hojo and didn't seem to happy about it either. When he showed up to step in Hojo walked away, the kid was smart and knew his place he thought chuckling. Oh how he bet she rather had been with Hojo then, then in his arm.

There was nothing more fun to him then teasing his prey and having her shake in fear against him had been a pleasure for him. He had been serious when he apologized for almost cutting her life short and he knew she understood he was not joking. They still had time to enjoy each other but what to do next was what he needed to figure out.

For the most part she was hardly ever alone which could present a slight problem if he didn't know her schedule as well as he did but that still brought him back to what to do. This month would be a special month; he had to do something to show her that he had not forgotten about her. Although he was sure she wouldn't forget him after there two times together.

Oh, she was a challenge and he was determine to make sure she feared him but he couldn't help but hope she would continue to defy him. Most of his victims by now were incapacitated with fear of him, cutting his fun short but he had a feeling that this was going to be different. He smirked to himself as he started to formulate a present for Kagome. It was December after all and a present was the right thing to give this time of year but . . . what kind of present? Kidnapping for a day? Or maybe taking her back to the field they first met? He could make it romantic . . . maybe bring some knives, rope . . . Fuck so many option's to chose from or he could keep it simple and enter her room leaving her a gift there to remind her he was still around? The possibilities were truly endless!

He shook his head ruefully. He would finish his thoughts on the subject later right now he needed to get going. Kikyo was expecting him, probably wanted to know what his plans were for Kagome, which he had not finalized as of yet. He would tell her as much, truly she shouldn't worry herself about it any longer Kagome was his problem now and she had her own job to do and be focused on.

Once they found _'the one'_ things would be changing drastically for them and for the better. No one would be able to stop them. That gave him pause. If no one could stop them, maybe instead of killing Kagome he should keep her around a while longer. That sounded quite promising his very own personal slave, hm. She wasn't bad looking, quite the contrary. His eyes gleam in evil glee as a cruel smile appeared on his face.

There was only one question left, "Would she stay defiant enough till then?"

.

.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think Bankotsu's gift to Kagome should be? I am truly torn on what to do so feel free to give me tips, ideas or suggestion!<p>

Thank you so much for all the reviews, I was so excited that you guys all loved it and I will continue to do my best! As always, keep the reviews coming, it truly inspires me!

**ForTheloveOfDally**

**Rite4fun**

**Madskill101**

**SexyxAngelx09**

**Sakurazero**

**Angel Ruvee**

**DPrincess**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Alz angel**

**LovesDepp**

**Timsgirlashley**

Priss ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm back! I am sorry it took so long. Spring break was over and kids didn't go to school on Monday. Then I had a zoo trip and of course yard work to do. So I started last week and then finished this week. Another reason it took some time to get this chapter out, I became stump as I came to the picking out gifts for the guys. Not to mention that it took me a bit to get into the story. Anyway,I left the gifts open till I can either come up with an idea or you wonderful brilliant reviewers give me ideas. ^.^ Now to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

.

.

The talk with Kikyo had been unproductive. He had guessed right she wanted to know what was going on with Kagome and he put it to rest and informed her that she had more important things to be worrying about and that Kagome was not her problem. Of course that didn't make Kikyo happy one bit but he fixed that.

**FLASHBACK**

She glowered at him, hands ball into a fist at her side at his response. He was wrong, Kagome was her problem and she had every right to know what were his plans for her and then to imply that she didn't take her job seriously was the final straw.

"I would watch what I said if I were you." She hissed at him.

He leaned back casually against a tree, arms crossed as he studied her. She truly had no idea who she was dealing with, did she? Pity for her because now he was going to have to put her in her place.

She hated that stupid smirk on his face. Oh, she was going to teach him who she was and started to pull on her reiki. Not many knew she had miko powers, which worked to her advantage.

He couldn't help it and let out a chuckle and her brazenness. This was going to be fun after all and here he thought he was wasting his time. Her power hit him then and bounced right off, startling her. He let his grin grow at this. "Why what's wrong, Kikyo?"

She couldn't believe it her reiki never failed her! What was going on? She stumbled back and into a tree as Bankotsu walked over to her, his eyes gleaming with glee at her failure.

"Tsk. Tsk." He said waving a finger at her predicament and then tapping said finger on his chin in thought. "What shall we do with you?" he cooed. Trapping her against the tree.

There were so many things he wanted to do to her but knew that the boss wouldn't be happy with him since her job wasn't done yet. Taking an appendage was out of the question or was it? She didn't really need that toe but then how were people going to see her disgrace?

Then it occurred to him and a grin appeared across his face as he pulled out his knife; Kikyo eyes went wide, the stink of fear flowing off of her. "I'm sorry." she begged.

"To late." He answered back. She definitely was nothing like his Kagome. She would have fought back and to the last breath.

**FLASHBACK END**

He so did enjoy her fear although if he had to admit it he would have hope that she would put up some kind of fight, coward. Had she really thought that her weak power would do anything to him? He shook his head shaking all thoughts of Kikyo from it. He needed to focus on Kagome and there was only a week left till Christmas.

He was extremely jubilant he knew what he was going to get Kagome. He had put a lot of thought into the gift and knew just what to do now. He just wish there was a way to see her reaction but he knew he would find a way. The wheels were still turning in his head and his plan was still growing and spanning.

~XXX~

She couldn't believe it Christmas was almost here, and she still hadn't figured out what to get for Inuyasha. She quickly got dressed, throwing her shoes on as she ran out the door and into Miroku SUV, Sango sitting in the passenger seat next to him waiting.

"Late are we?' Sango asked chuckling as her friend struggle to buckle her belt, hair still tousled from sleep. She handed Kagome a brush from her bag. "Here you need this."

Kagome looked up mortified at Miroku and Sango, "Sorry!" She quickly dragged the brush through her hair tidying it up and making herself presentable. She should not have hit the snooze button so many times. She mentally sighed to herself; she really needed to stop doing that.

Miroku dropped them off at the front of the mall with the promise to pick them up when they called him.

Where to start was the biggest question. Kagome had no idea what Inuyasha would want or like. "What are you getting Miroku?" that was a safe place to start while she figured out what she was going to do.

Sango grinned in response, "Follow me." She led them through the mall to a store called Spencer.

'Oh good grief.' She mentally rolled her eyes, why was she even surprised about anymore. Since the beginning of this year Sango had turned a leaf and was even more brazen since meeting Miroku and dating him.

Sango saw that her friend had stopped dead in her tracks; grabbing her, she dragged her right into the store. She had come up with the idea a while back before they started dating as a joke for him. She quickly grabbed what she came for and checked out; she was pretty sure that he was going to like it and if not oh well.

"I'm done. Do you know what you're getting?" Sango asked.

"Nope not a clue." She groaned in dismay. "Ugh!" They had only been dating for about three weeks now, not really long enough to know someone's likes and dislikes. This was going to be a long day and she felt a migraine already starting.

They meander through the mall stopping here and there but nothing was really jumping out at her. Maybe she should just keep it really simple. Maybe just a picture of her in a frame, but she felt stupid for even thinking that.

~XXX~

He watched his quarry, discreetly following her and keeping to the shadows as not to be seen. She truly had no idea how lucky she was to have someone as dedicated as he was to see her squirm in fear.

She was a feisty thing, he was positive if he had had a bit more time with her on the dance floor she would have tried to fight him again. Oh, well there was still plenty of time and he did leave her with a parting gift. He wondered if she really believed his words about her not being able to hide from him.

At first it did seem that she did hold him to his words; always with people or staying with someone; never alone. But the past two weeks she was slipping and starting to do things by herself. She had even gone back to sleeping alone at night, which gave him a thrill.

Her little half-demon friend had been quite annoying for him. He had to take extra precaution to not be caught by the hanyo. With that in thought he almost wonder if he should go through with his gift. Would she lock herself away for good, always with somebody . . . Well, if she did decide that path then she really wasn't worth the trouble of keeping around in the end. Was she?

He had a feeling she wouldn't disappoint him in this but if she did her life would be cut short, which wouldn't interrupt anything. But he did so hope that she would continue being the feisty spit fire. He was going to truly love every minute it took to break her and make her submit to his will; sending a shiver of thrill through him.

He refocused on his quarry watching her and reveled in the knowledge that she was so blissfully on aware of his presence. Yes, he would give her, her gift and let the cards fall where they may.

~XXX~

Inuyasha was livid the spy they had sent to keep an eye on Kikyo had come back empty handed. How could they not find anything, they should have. His gut was telling him she was in the middle of this. Letting his anger get the better of him, he slammed his fist through his brother's office wall.

"Control your self." Sesshōmaru snarled and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in consternation. He had long since lost track of how many holes he had to patch because of Inuyasha. Maybe it was time to change that particular wall, that seemed to always get pummeled, to something more forgiving. Sheet rock couldn't hold up. Perhaps stone or better yet metal?

Just the thought of the expression of shock on his little brothers face when the wall didn't give way almost had him chuckling out loud. Mentally shaking off such thoughts he refocused on their current dilemma. Kikyo.

Inuyasha was adamant in his convictions that she was involved but Izumo had found nothing to prove this and he had said as much to Inuyasha and he wasn't taking it well if the hole in the wall was any indication. He was ready to pull Izumo off but his brother vehemently argued his reasoning and he had to agree with him.

An Inu was rarely wrong but in this day in age they had to have proof before they could bring her in, thus was the way of the laws of the land now. To just bring her in could blow all their hard work to find the boss behind the new gang in town, The Red Kumo Gang.

They had a name for the gang now, but were currently unable to get the other gang's in the area to talk. A lot of them had disappeared or joined the Red Kumo Gang, which was just as troubling considering some of these gangs were very independent and didn't take kindly to a take over, which spoke volumes to just what they were up against.

This leader of the Red Kumo Gang, was powerful and very dangerous. It ire him that he was unable to find an image or even a name in regard to this new leader.

"Izumo will stay. For now." He calmly told his brother; it couldn't hurt after all. He felt Inuyasha's relief, his aura calming down around him. "Lets hope little brother that you are not wrong about this." He finished. "Now leave and take the back door." It wouldn't do to have anyone see him here now. No one was aware of Inuyasha's assignment and he hoped to keep it that way.

"Keh." And with that Inuyasha left feeling relief that his brother believed him.

Sesshōmaru was left alone with his thoughts. Something wasn't adding up. There was no deceit or doubt in Inuyasha scent to his conviction that Kikyo was the killer. He buzzed for Izumo to come to his office as he flared his reiki removing all traces of Inuyasha's presence.

A few minutes later there was a knocked on the door, promptly followed by Izumo walking in. He informed him of his continued mission and dismissed him. Calling Shippō in shortly after.

"You will follow him." Sesshōmaru supplied tossing a file at the kitsune.

Shippō cocked his head as he caught the file and opened it. "Hm. Do I want to know why?" he asked meeting the daiyōkai eyes.

"No." he answered. "It may prove futile but incase it doesn't be careful and do not allow yourself to be seen or caught." The kitsune smirked at him.

"I won't be," he answered nonchalantly, "but is there anything I should keep an eye out for?" He asked Sesshōmaru.

"You'll know it when you see it." He responded. "You're dismissed." He watched the kitsune get up with file in hand. "Leave that here."

The kitsune nodded his head as he took one more glance at the photo memorizing the individual that he was to now follow. Whatever Sesshōmaru had figured out was quite serious. He was never requested unless it was so. He would be very vigilant and leave nothing to chance. Something was going on and Sesshōmaru had a hunch that he would see come to fruition, for rarely was the daiyōkai wrong.

Sesshōmaru watched as the kit left his office. Things were getting complicated and he feared that there were more deaths to come and now the possibility of a mole. . .

What were they after? _'The one.'_ Was not a lot to go on and they them self were no closer to figuring it out. All they had to show so far were three deaths. The girls had no enemies, the first victim didn't even know the other two and there was nothing to connect them but he had the feeling he was overlooking something very important and felt that he should know what it is.

He let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, laying his head back on the chair, his silver hair cascading down the back. The kitsune would find what he was looking for and luckily Izumo had been out of the DCIA for quite a while so did not know Inuyasha a part of the organization, which would work to his benefit.

~XXX~

Kagome threw up her hands in disgust with herself. What girlfriend did not know what to get the boy she was dating. She headed for the food court to grab lunch to-go and told Sango to call Miroku to come and get them. Maybe she should talk to Miroku and asked him for idea. He would know Inuyasha better then her right? Or maybe not, it would be kind of embarrassing to be asking help when she was supposed to be his girlfriend and all. Why couldn't have been as easy for her as it was for Sango?

The girls both grabbed their food and headed to the main entrance of the mall , where Miroku waited for them. She glanced at her watch and noticed that she had about three hours before Inuyasha came to pick her up.

They were going on their first official date, dinner and a movie. It was cliché but she agreed with it and was hoping to have some fun. Everything in her life had finally calm down and she prayed it would continue so. She had had enough drama to last her a while.

She thanked Miroku and Sango for the ride and headed up the stairs, after she greeted her mother. As she entered her room she dropped her purse and fell on her bed. It felt great to be in her bed again but if she truly admitted it to herself she so did miss his smell. While she had stayed over at Inuyasha's house he had given her his bed, which smelled like him giving her comfort and helping her feel safe; not that she didn't feel safe in her own home. It just she felt a bit more secure with him around.

She looked over at her clock realizing that a whole hour had already passed, it was time to get ready for her date with Inuyasha. She was actually rather excited about tonight and couldn't wait. She laid out a pair of khakis, a black blouse and headed to the bathrooms to take a shower.

She enjoyed the warmth of the water washing over her body. During the winter months it felt great, more so then any other time of the year. She let the heat of the water warm up the small bathroom before turning it off and stepping out to dry off.

She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and began drying her hair with the hair dryer follow by applying a little bit of blush and eyeliner. Afterwards she quickly got dress knowing that he was close and would be here any moment and as she slid her feet into her black flats the doorbell rang.

'He was here!' she squealed inside. Oh Kami since when did she squeal like that and for a guy? But she couldn't deny the fluttering in her chest at the thought that he was waiting for her on the other-side of the door. She quickly hurried over and let him in. He was dressed in dark khakis with a white dress shirt a black dress coat covering him from the weather; he looked divine and she had to pry her eyes off him of him to get the jacket he let her keep and purse.

Waving goodbye to her mother, they quickly got into his Jeep and headed to dinner; it was nothing fancy, having chosen a steakhouse for dinner before heading to a movie but it was wonderful. It felt special, there was no one else but them two in a booth. Nothing had happen to bring them together, alone. This. Was. Planned.

He smiled at Kagome's happiness exuding off of her. He hadn't scene her this happy since . . . he honestly couldn't think of the last time he seen her this happy, truly deep down happy.

Dinner went smoothly and Kagome didn't seemed bothered by the fact he liked his meat rare, which was a plus. But the bonus for him was when Kagome leaned against him and snuggled into his arm draped over her shoulder, resting her head against him as they watched their movie. His demon was content as well to have Kagome close.

He still couldn't believe that Kagome was finally his. Well, as much his as she could be without the mark on her, which would connect them intimately. His demon was still giving him shit about it and he had to once again put it in its place before picking her up for tonight.

His demon had growl and snapped at him but in the end he won out. He truly did not want to scare Kagome. How would she take it if he just told her, what three weeks into the relationship that, _'by the way did you know that you're my mate for life?'_ Yea, that would go down real well. He most likely would never see her again.

No, he had to take it nice and slow. He would know when the time came to tell her. He told his demon just as much and that for now to just enjoy having her close in due time she would be told. His demon, was still adamant that her soul was okay with it and wanted to be mated just as much as he did. Which was good to know but Kagome was not a yōkai and thus didn't speak with her inner self as yōkai's did; it would take time.

Kagome sighed softly as she leaned against Inuyasha, she loved how safe and at peace she felt deep down inside with him by her side. She had never felt that way around any guy and to think that when she first saw him she had written him off. She mentally chuckled to herself and her naïveté.

Lucky for her he didn't give up as easily and was willing to just be there for her till she realized that she wanted to be with him too. This night was turning out good and the only downside to it would be him dropping her off at home. She always felt so empty inside with him not near her and not that she needed to be in his arm but he needed to be in her general area. It was quite weird that the further he was from her the less at ease she was but the closer he was to her she felt at ease. She didn't know how but she knew when he would reach her. Something to think about later but for now she cleared her thoughts just enjoying being near him.

~XXX~

Bankotsu watched as Kagome was dropped off and entered her home. He waited patiently for her to reach her room and flick the light on; giving him a better view of what she was doing. He watched her flick on her radio as she started to take off her clothes. Silly girl just cause you're surrounded by woods does not mean there wouldn't be anyone out there, she should have closed her curtains but he wasn't complaining either. He was enjoying the view, her creamy skin was flawless.

He originally hadn't thought of her as anything more then another victim, another job, but now that he had decided to keep her alive as his servant, well, his thoughts started going to what she could do for him and the thoughts sent a thrill through him, making his member hard. He shook his head clearing his thoughts. He could think about such things later. Right now he had a job to do.

The lights flicked off and now he just had to wait for sleep to claim her. He crept silently closer to her window, listening to her breathing. Soon it calmed and she was out. He waited a few more minutes and then quietly slid her window open and entered her room. He looked over at her, the moonlight falling across her face in her sleep. She was so peaceful and he wondered how she would look as he took her.

Would she enjoy it? The sadistic side of him hoped not, he wanted to hear her cry out in fear, pain and pleasure; he knew he could make her; he had done it before she wouldn't be the first. Just the first to be kept alive. Shaking his head for the second time the night, he quickly pulled his knife out and walked towards her.

Being careful not to wake her he gently took what he came for. It would not do to have her wake up with him in her room hovering over her. This would be her gift to him and although she wasn't aware of it as of yet, when she got his gift she would know then.

He looked down at her one more time a finger running down the side of her face and ghosting over her lips softly as to not wake her. "Soon." He whispered his promise to her. He quietly left making sure to cleanse her room of his scent leaving no trace he had ever been there.

.

.

* * *

><p>Did you all follow okay? This all happened on the same day. ON another note, your thoughts on gifts from the girls are appreciated. Miroku's gift is coming from Spencer, so think that way. Kagome's . . . ? Bankotsu is one sick bastard, huh. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! If you find any discrepancy with this chapter let me know so that I can fix it. Thanks!<p>

Thank you, thank you, to all that reviewed the last chapter, I loved every one of them! Keep them coming!

**Rite4fun**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Madskill101**

**ChaChaFinesse**

**R3B3L**

**LovesDepp**

**Dog Ear Inuyasha Lover**

**HalfDragonLover**

**Alz angel**

**SexysAngelx09**

**Crowlady**

**Timsgirlashley**

**Angel Ruvee**

****Kittychic0895****

Priss^^

PS. I'm pretty good at keeping my profile updated on the status of my chapters so always check there if you ever wonder when the next chapter coming!


End file.
